Hearts Grow
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Hit over the head by an unidentified object, Ino suffers from temporary Amnesia. And now she needs to learn about her life that she lead, the things that changed over the years and also the fact that she didn't get married to Sasuke.
1. The Awakening

**(A/N: Just a short story idea that came to me a little while ago. It's about five chapters long. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**)

* * *

_Hearts Grow_

When her eyes opened abruptly, Ino found herself feeling dizzy. The world around her spun in different directions as she pushed herself up. Judging from the odd smell and the silent environment, Ino guessed she was in a hospital. What she was doing there......was a different story. How did she get there? The blonde haired kunoichi blinked when she saw movement next to her. She turned her head and for the first time noticed that there was someone else in the room. But, it was the person that shocked Ino.

What was Temari of the Sand doing here? Why was she even allowed to set foot in the village? Didn't they attack Konoha just awhile ago? Did the alliance between the two villages already reform? As the world seemed to spin even more, Ino inhaled deeply and tried to calm her nerves.

"You're awake?" asked a deep female voice. Ino nearly jumped out of her skin and looked at Temari again. Her blue eyes were staring directly at her head. A deep look of concern and pity was present on the older kunoichi's face. For the first time, Ino realized that Temari looked different. Her features were more mature, older and somewhat a lot more wise. Her blue eyes were piercing and her aura was somewhat warmer and more motherly instead of the normal cold and menacing. Her outfit was also a lot more decent, a long, black short-sleeved kimono like dress tied with a red sash, covered most of her womanly curves and made her look authentic. Temari has changed. But.....you can't change overnight, can you?

"Um......y-yes?" Ino half-asked. Did she just stutter? The Ino Yamanaka _stuttered! _Something was seriously wrong here and it was heavily scaring the blonde kunoichi. Temari smiled warmly and tucked a strand of her loose blonde hair behind her ear. Ino's eyes widened. Temari looked so beautiful with her hair undone – so sophisticated and all grown-up.

"You don't know me, do you?" Temari suddenly asked, causing the Konoha kunoichi to frown.

"Well.....um, I did meet you at the Chunin exams...." Ino choked. Temari let out a deep and somewhat _annoyed_ sigh. This wasn't good.

"Stay put, I'll get the doctor," Temari said gently as she stood up and walked out the wooden door. Ino stared at the door for a few seconds and then turned her gaze to the room. She hasn't even properly looked at it yet. It didn't look like the Konoha hospital rooms. It was oddly different. The walls were brown and it looked like she was inside a dome like building. The interior was a lot different – everything was organized into drawers and wooden racks against the walls. It was neat and clean; something the Konoha hospital sometimes lacked due the lack of staff members. Although quite a lot, most nurses were to lazy to actually try and clean the place properly.

A few minutes later the wooden door creaked open and Temari returned with a young man following after her. He didn't dress like one of the doctors at the Konoha hospital and Ino didn't recognize him either; and she knew most of the doctors there. The Sunagakure headband on his forehead confirmed that she defiantly wasn't in Konoha anymore.

"Ah, Lady Ino," the doctor smiled warmly as he stood next to her. She blinked. _Lady Ino?_

"Hello?" Ino said almost hesitantly. The doctor nodded and turned to Temari.

"Seems like she has no idea who I am either," the doctor confirmed, "looks like a case of Amnesia."

_Wait. Amnesia? What?_

Ino looked at the doctor and then Temari, it was almost as if the two were having a conversation just by looking at each other. Ino hated being left out of conversations like this – especially when it was about her.

"I'll run a check-up," the doctor stated, "can you report to Kazekage-sama?"

Temari nodded and left the room. Ino wished that Temari wouldn't leave her with this strange doctor that she doesn't know but it was too late to call out to her now. The doctor smiled gently and reassured Ino that everything was going to be fine.

_Everything wasn't fine though.

* * *

_

The doctor ran quite a few tests. He even tested her eyes which confused her because her vision was 20/20. But she didn't dare question him; she already felt too intimidated by him. She was now sitting on one of the chairs in her room while the doctor checked things off on a clipboard.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions now, almost done, Lady Ino," the doctor stated. Ino nodded.

"Does your head feel like it's going to explode?" the doctor asked. Now that the doctor mentioned it, her head was aching and throbbing. It was a terrible headache and she has never encountered such pain before. She nodded slowly and the doctor ticked something off on the clipboard.

"When was the last time you........had sex?" the doctor asked. Ino's eyes widened and she looked at the doctor as if he was insane.

"Sex? But doctor I'm.....I'm fourteen!" Ino objected. The doctor cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The white jumpsuit he wore made him look like a dork.

"That's the age you remember," the doctor explained, "Lady Ino, you're 27 years old."

Did the world just freeze over? Did she just hear him right? Maybe her ears are ringing.....or his mouth is acting on its own. She wasn't 27! That's impossible!

"No, I'm not!" Ino objected. The doctor sighed.

"I believe.....you don't remember the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Ino nodded vigorously. Heck, she hasn't even had sex yet! This is just a dream. A really bad dream.

"Hm.....we'll have to do a urine test too, then," the doctor stated more to himself than to Ino. Annoyed Ino stomped off to the bathroom to pee into the bloody plastic container and hand it to the doctor. She so wasn't enjoying this. There is no way in hell she has had sex. _No way! _

When Ino neared the door of her room she heard voices. Curious to hear what they were talking about, Ino pressed her ear against the door.

"Kazekage-sama! You didn't have to come all the way!" the doctor exclaimed. Some shuffling was heard and then Ino heard Temari chuckle lightly.

"I told him not to worry, but when it comes to _her_, he turns into this old worry-wart," Temari giggled. Ino heard a third person -presumably the Kazekage- groan. Silence fell in the room.

"Where is she?" asked a very familiar voice. Ino could have sworn she has heard it before but she couldn't pinpoint where. It was defiantly the voice of the Kazekage......but why was it so familiar?

"She is in the restroom, sir," the doctor stated.

"How is she, Koga?" asked Temari. The doctor sighed.

"So far, it looks like the hit really did more than we thought," Koga, the doctor explained.

"Amnesia?" asked the Kazekage. There was silence, so Ino presumed that Koga probably nodded. Silence befell the room.

"How long do you plan on eavesdropping on us, Ino?" asked the Kazekage's voice, causing Koga and Temari to gasp in confusion and Ino to tremble in fear. He.....knew she was there? He sensed her? But....how? Ino gulped, never, ever judge a Kage again! Nervously, Ino opened the door slowly and peeked inside only to find her eyes to bulge out of their sockets and her jaw to drop unto the floor.

There he stood. Tall and powerful. His brick-red hair was messy as usual, his light turquoise eyes were staring intently at her, the red tattoo for "Ai" on his forehead made it quite obvious who he was. And those green robes. The robes of the Kazekage.....it can't be....can it? And when did he get so tall? And handsome. _Handsome. _That word struck Ino hard. Why....why did she think he was handsome? Wasn't he a monster? _One who killed mercilessly?_

Ino laughed nervously but the other three didn't laugh with her. They naturally didn't find the situation very amusing. The first one to speak was Gaara.

"Her hair is ruined, I'll kill the man who did this," Gaara hissed. Temari laughed nervously and placed her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Now, now, Gaara, I know you are angry.....but calm down," Temari whispered. Gaara gave her a dirty look and then he turned towards the door. Ino gulped as he came closer and when he stopped right in front of her, she finally realized how much taller than her he was. He was also a lot more masculine than she can remember. But his eyes were what confused her. They weren't looking at her with an intent to kill. No. He was....sad? Worried? Maybe even protective? Ino has never seen Gaara of the Desert look at someone with so much emotion before. And....he defiantly didn't look fourteen years old either. He looked......like an adult.

Ino couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for him. All this time, people have called him a monster and judged him but perhaps....he was a real softie inside? He didn't seem to mind Temari touching him either, earlier. He almost seemed, happy with her beside him.

"Koga," Gaara said without looking back, his gaze was still sternly planted on Ino.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Koga asked. Ino's eyes widened. He really was the Kazekage! But how? When? Why?

"Let me know, when I can take her home," Gaara said gently and then he walked out the door, leaving a confused Ino behind. She stared at the hallway where he once walked.

_Wait. Take me home?

* * *

_

"Lady Ino, I know you have had enough surprises for one day but," Koga began as he placed the clipboard on the wooden desk in his office. Ino blinked in confusion as she sipped on the glass of milk a nurse handed to her earlier – she apparently needed a lot of calcium to help her skull to repair that has been damaged somehow.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You're pregnant."

In two seconds, Ino started choking on milk, she then dropped the glass causing it to clatter on the ground and break into million pieces. The milk spilled all over her feet and the blue kimono Temari gave her. Blue eyes frantically looked up at Koga, her eyes searching for answers.

"B-b-but how?" Ino asked. Koga cleared his throat.

"Lady Ino, surely you know how babies are made?"

Ino lowered her wide eyes and stared at her milk soaked feet. Pregnant. Then.....that means she has had sex before. She was sexually active! She wasn't a virgin! But.....who did she give her virginity to? Sasuke? Oh, she surely hoped it was Sasuke.

"I do know, it's just......I'm.....only fourteen?"

Koga sighed and sat down. A very serious expression on his face.

"Like I said before, you are 27 years old," Koga stated, "perhaps, you should look in a mirror?"

Ino nodded slowly as she stood up. She walked to the bathroom in a daze, her wet kimono was clinging unto her legs but she ignored it. The word pregnant swam through her mind. Ino looked down at her belly and gently rested her hand on her belly button. _A baby. She was going to be a mother._

_Was she ready for this?_

Ino did not know, but for now, she needs to find a toilet. And quickly; before all her juices spill.

* * *

When Ino flipped her hair back and looked up into the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. She looked _different_. Her blonde hair has grown long again. It reached her butt now. Ino frowned. She could have sworn she cut it during the Chunin exams while fighting Sakura. Ino lifted her hand and pulled it through her blonde pony tail. Soft. Her hair was so soft and _messy_. Ino found herself glaring at the mirror – how did her hair get so messy? And why was there a bandage wrapped around her head? Ino gently touched the bandage and winced when a jolt of pain shot through her head. She must have hit her head against something. Ino lowered her hand and shivered in disgust at the dirt and was that blood she had in her hair? Ino tried to ignore the nauseous feeling that hit her. Whatever happened to her, it has ruined her image.

Looking back up into the mirror, Ino was surprised to see just how much she has changed. Her lips, cheek bones and eyes looked different too. She.....was more mature. She looked like an adult. Ino's eyes lowered to her chest and she was shocked to see that they were.....much larger than she could remember. To prove that it wasn't some kind of crazy dream, Ino raised both her arms and gently squeezed her two breasts with her fingers. Ino's eyes widened. They were real. These two mounds of flesh wasn't some kind of trick; or tissues stuffed into her shirt. They were _real._ Ino stepped backwards, away from the mirror. Images flooded through her head. Images of someone touching _her breasts_, someone kissing _her breasts_, someone stroking _her breasts_ and biting _her breasts_. Wild images that were somehow unclear flashed through her mind of someone giving her pleasure by playing with her breasts. And what really bothered her.....was the fact that she could not see who it was. All she saw was herself and a dark shadow.

Ino collapsed unto the floor and rested her head against the wall. Who was she? For the first time in her life, Ino didn't know.


	2. Goodbye Sasuke

_Hearts Grow_

When Ino returned to Koga's office, he was waiting for her. He smiled.

"Feel better?" Koga asked. Ino shook her head. Koga sighed and motioned for her to sit down.

"Do you believe me now, Lady Ino?" Koga asked. Ino nodded. What else could she do? She doesn't know herself anymore! What has happened in the last.......thirteen years of her life? Where was she? What did she do?

"Yes, I believe you," Ino whispered. Koga nodded.

"Lady Ino, I want you stay here for another day or so, just until I am sure your head is better, then I will call Lady Temari to come and pick you up," Koga stated. Ino nodded.

"But....didn't G-G-Gaara say to contact him?" Ino asked. She couldn't help but stutter his name.....since all this time she has feared him. But somehow.....it seems that....he has changed. But she has to remain alert.

Koga smiled: "Yes, he did, but you're not comfortable around him, are you?"

Ino blinked and then nodded slowly. Koga chuckled and sat back. "Well, Lady Ino, I say you should get some rest. Dinner will be served soon. The food here is excellent – especially when it comes to serving an important Lady, such as yourself."

Ino couldn't help but feel confused about what he said but she didn't dare ask. Just....who was she to be so _important?_

Sure enough, the food was excellent. They served her almost all her favorites – including cherry tomatoes and pudding. Ino thanked the nurse for her food and couldn't help but wonder how they knew her favorite food.

"Um, excuse me?" Ino asked. The nurse turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Lady Ino?" she asked.

"How.....do you know my favorite foods?" Ino asked.

The nurse smiled: "Master Shikamaru instructed us to find them for you, mam."

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked confused. The nurse nodded and left. _Shikamaru was in Suna......but why?_

When Ino awoke from a good night's sleep, she was surprised to find a nurse in her room already, opening the curtains and making sure she was comfortable.

"The doctor instructed that you don't move too much, we want you to go home as soon as possible, but your head is still sensitive," the nurse stated. Ino nodded and watched the nurse head for the door.

"Oh yes," the nurse said as she looked over her shoulder, "Master Shikamaru is here to see you."

* * *

Ino felt like jumping into her teammates arms when he walked through those two doors. Shikamaru didn't look much different except that he was taller and have a goatee on his chin. He also wore his hair differently, most of it now hung loose on his shoulders while only a small amount was tied up into a pineapple on his head. His hands were tucked into his pockets.

"'Sup, Ino?" he asked lazily. Ino rolled her eyes. His personality hasn't changed much either. She smiled weakly.

"My head hurts," she managed to say cheerfully. Shikamaru smirked and sat down. Ino's eyes widened whens he spotted his headband and vest.

"Your headband and vest.....are Suna style...." Ino stuttered. Shikamaru looked down, shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm an official Suna citizen, after all," Shikamaru stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ino stared at him and he laughed nervously after a few minutes.

"What? Is it that shocking?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded her head.

"Yes! Why did you come to Suna? You were just promoted to a Chunin!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Chunin? Ino.....I'm Jounin now," Shikamaru stated. Ino blinked in confusion.

"Jounin? But......when?" Ino asked.

"A few years ago," Shikamaru shrugged, "that's old news though."

"What else......have I missed?" Ino asked.

"You haven't missed anything......you just, don't remember."

"Well.....what don't I remember?"

Shikamaru fell silent. Ino hated being left in the dark like this. She wanted to know what was going on around her! It was like the whole world was hiding from her and it was killing her not knowing.

"Most of us are....Jounin now, Tsunade has......retired and Naruto is...." Shikamaru trailed off at the last word. Ino's eyes widened. She knew what he was going to say.

"He became Hokage?" Ino asked, shocked. Shikamaru nodded. Ino's eyes widened further. No way. _That brat has become Hokage?_

"He got married to Hinata.....two years ago, too," Shikamaru stated. Ino couldn't believe this. So many things have....changed. It's like she has missed a whole lifetime.

"And Sasuke? What about Sasuke?" Ino asked. She couldn't bring herself to add the -kun to the end of Sasuke's name.....it just seemed so...wrong and out of place. As if she called someone else by that now.

Shikamaru was silent again. And Ino had a feeling he was going to say that Sasuke got married to Sakura. Ino felt her insides boil....but only for a second and then the feeling washed away. She.....doesn't feel angry at Sakura anymore. It was almost like...she didn't love Sasuke.

"Sasuke is......." Shikamaru began but trailed off. Ino looked into Shikamaru's brown eyes and awaited his answer patiently.

"_Sasuke is dead, Ino."

* * *

_

_Dead._

The word echoed through Ino's mind as she stared up at the boring ceiling of the Sunagakure Medical Center. Sasuke was _dead. _Apparently Naruto killed him. And Ino wasn't angry at Naruto at all. She was somehow....grateful towards the childish blonde haired brat. Sasuke did after all turn towards the darkness and lost himself. Naruto released him from that. Ino closed her eyes and sighed.

_Goodbye, Sasuke.

* * *

_

Gaara sat back and closed his eyes. His fingers were aching from all the paperwork and he was tired. He has been working all night without taking any breaks. He couldn't fall asleep anyway. Of course, he can sleep now but he still hasn't fully overcome his Insomnia as of yet. But it's improving....slowly.

But, what made it extra hard for him was the fact that _she _wasn't there last night when he went to bed, so he got dressed again and returned to his office. To do work. Boring, old work that never seems to end. And _she _wasn't there to whisper all those loving comments into his ear. Frustrated, Gaara stood up to take a walk. Some fresh air would do good, and he is hungry. He hasn't eaten since yesterday lunch time. Yes, a walk would do good.

* * *

Koga flashed a small light in Ino's yes as she remained still.

"You seem more lively today, did Master Shikamaru's visit do you good?" Koga asked. Ino nodded and Koga smiled.

"That's good," Koga sighed as he stood back up and clicked the light off. He then picked up a small wooden icy pole stick and pressed it against Ino's tongue, then used the light again to look inside her mouth. "If you keep on progressing like this, you might be going home today."

Koga removed the stick from her mouth and threw it in the bin. He then rummaged around his medical kit on the table.

"Why do you call him Master Shikamaru?" Ino asked. Koga glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Why, he is the Kazekage's brother-in-law, it makes only sense to address him formally," Koga explained. Ino's eyes widened for probably the 100th time that day.

"Shikamaru and Temari are.....married?" Ino asked, astonished. Koga nodded and placed the stereoscope against Ino's chest. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Koga listened intently and then he pulled away again.

"Yes, for four years now, if I recall correctly," Koga smiled. Ino couldn't believe it, she really has forgotten everything! Ino smiled at the thought of Shikamaru and Temari as a couple.....they really did fit well together – a perfect couple! Images flashed through Ino's mind and she was shocked to see a wedding. Shikamaru and Temari's wedding no less. And there she stood, not far behind the bride and groom was Ino herself, dressed in a baby doll purple dress and a flower crown around her head. Beside her stood Choji, Kankuro and Gaara; all three dressed in formal suits and looking smug. Choji was eating cookies – as usual. Kankuro was laughing his head off while Gaara was just.....standing there and he often sneaked a glance at Ino but she was completely unaware of it – until now.

"I remember!" Ino exclaimed, causing Koga to nearly jump out of his skin. "I remember their wedding!"

Koga's eyes widened. "Excellent! That means you are recovering, Lady Ino! Continue like this and soon you will remember everything!"

Ino nodded excitedly. Koga smiled and packed away his equipment. "I will call Lady Temari, I believe you can go home, now."

Ino nodded excitedly again and Koga left. Ino turned and looked out the window. Now that she knew her memories will be coming back, could it be that.....she'll remember the father of her baby too? And will she remember what happened to make her forget in the first place?

* * *

When Temari stopped in front of the _biggest_ house in the entire village, Ino couldn't help but let her jaw drop. The place...was...amazing! The house's design was gorgeous and it literally took her breath away.

"This is your house?" Ino asked. Temari nodded.

"Yes, this house is given to the Kazekage and his family, every Kazekage has lived in this house," Temari explained. Ino let out a sigh of astonishment.  
"This house must be old then," Ino stated. Temari nodded again.

"As old as the village itself, almost."

Ino looked up at the house again. To think she'll be living here......wow. Just wow.

"So, did you move in when Gaara was appointed Kazekage?" Ino asked as they entered the house. Temari shook her head as she closed the door and turned around to face Ino.

"We have lived here all our lives," Temari stated, "since our father was the Fourth Kazekage."

"Oh," Ino muttered as she turned around to look at the inside of the house. The house was just as magnificent as the outside; no it was even better! The interior design was extremely well done and the living space was large and open. The kitchen/dining area was large too with a very "at home" feeling. The house was cozy and it made you feel warm, instantly. Temari guided Ino upstairs.

"I haven't had a chance to properly clean the house," Temari sighed, "but for now you can sleep in your- I mean the guestroom."

Ino frowned at Temari's "slip up" but ignored it and let Temari open one of the wooden doors and step aside to allow her in. The room had a double bed, a dressing table, a wardrobe and a glass door leading to a small balcony. It was perfect.

"Thank you," Ino whispered. Temari nodded and placed a box on Ino's bed.

"This is the first aid kit, I'll re-wrap your bandages later," Temari smiled as she pointed at Ino's head. Ino raised her hand and rested it on her head and nodded. Temari then left. Ino looked around her room for awhile and then finally opened the glass doors that led to the balcony and walked outside. The view was absolutely stunning. Suna was actually a very beautiful village. It was very brown and sandy; yes, but it was beautiful. Ino closed her eyes and let the warm desert breeze tickle her cheeks. Ino winced when the wind whipped through her hair so she pulled out her hair tie and let her long blonde hair fall down her back. Why didn't Koga remove her hair tie in the first place? Shikamaru probably warned them that she had a temper when it comes to "touching" her hair so they left it. Ino chuckled. Yes, that probably was it.

"How about a tour?" Temari asked. Ino turned around and nodded.

"I would love to see the house!" Ino exclaimed. Temari grinned and the two walked out the guestroom. Next to Ino's room, there were two more rooms, opposite the hall were three more rooms and at the end of the hall were two more rooms.

Temari pointed at the two doors at the end: 'Toilet and bathroom, the only person who uses it is Kankuro, so feel free to take long baths since he only showers for a minute."

Ino nodded and followed Temari to the room next to the guestroom. Temari didn't even bother to open the door.

"Kankuro's room, it stinks in there, so don't open it," Temari warned. Ino sweat dropped and nodded as they headed to the next room. Temari opened the door and stepped aside to allow Ino to go inside. The fresh scent of jasmine filled Ino's nostrils.

"This is the room Shikamaru and I share," Temari stated. Ino looked around and spotted a photo of Team Asuma – taken when he was still alive. _Wait. Alive? _Images flashed through Ino's mind again and her eyes widened. That's right! Asuma....he died! It was all coming back now! She remembers Hidan and his weird techniques and religion! She remembers how Asuma collapsed unto the ground. She can even remember her attempt to save him. _She was a medical ninja. _That's right, she was a botanist. She learned medical ninjutsu....

Tears flowed down Ino's cheeks as she stared at the photo of her team. Temari frowned.

"Ino?" Temari asked. Ino shook her head and wiped the tears away with her palms.

"I just......remembered Asuma-sensei's death."

Temari nodded and patted the younger kunoichi's shoulder. A few moments later they left the room and walked to the next. Temari opened the door close to the stairs and allowed Ino to look inside.

"This is the library....and study," Temari stated. Ino nodded and was astonished to see so many books. She was defiantly going to read some of them. Temari then led Ino to the next room but didn't open it. She just explained that it was another bedroom. She then walked to the last door and opened it. Ino walked in and was hit with the familiar scent of cologne. Ino couldn't pinpoint where she has smelled the scent before....but it was intoxicating.

"This is yo-, um.......Gaara's bedroom," Temari stuttered. Ino didn't hear the slip up and was surprised to see that Gaara's room was well....normal. She was expecting dark and gloomy colors and maybe even weird pictures. But there was none of that. The colors consisted of beige, creamy white and soft browns. The double bed was covered with a light beige sheet with Sakura flowers embroiled on it. A bit girly.....but Ino shrugged. Maybe Gaara liked Sakura flowers?

Ino's eyes landed on the dressing table. A small stack of Marie Claire magazines caused the young kunoichi to raise an eyebrow. Did Gaara like, women magazines? Next to the stack of magazines stood a small tin decorated with colorful beads. Inside were make-up tools and brushes as well as two pencils and a fake flower. On the other side of the dressing table there were two photo frames. The one was of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. It was probably taken when he was about sixteen years old. The other one....Ino couldn't tell what it was of because Gaara placed the frame so that it looked down. Ino found herself becoming quite intrigued by the fact that the photo was being "hidden". Who was the photo of?

Temari dragged Ino out of the room and downstairs.

"I bet you're hungry," Temari grinned, "want a sandwich?"

Ino nodded. She was quite hungry and a sandwich sounded pretty good.

When Ino retreated to her room to lie down for awhile she was jolted awake when she heard a high-pitched scream echo through the house. For a second she thought the house was under-attack but a few seconds later the scream muffled into the cries of a baby. Ino blinked and looked out her window. It was already dark. Confused, Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and slipped her feet into her purple bunny slippers. She then slowly made her way to the door, ignoring the nauseous feeling that hit her. She clutched on the door knob and opened it slowly and walked outside only to nearly bump into Gaara himself. Ino's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Y-you're home," she stuttered. Dammit, why was she stuttering? This is so unlike her! Gaara nodded and Ino's eyes traveled to the infant sitting on his hip. Ino blinked for a few seconds as she stared into the baby's blue eyes.

"Gaara! Bring her down already! I have to feed her!" Temari yelled from downstairs. Gaara made a "tch" sound under his breath as he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. The baby watched Ino all the way and even popped her thumb into her mouth and began sucking. Ino stared in disbelief as Gaara and the baby disappeared downstairs.

A few seconds later, Shikamaru emerged from his bedroom.

"Oh, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Shikamaru joked. Ino glared at him.

"Chill, ok?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Was that......your child?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Her name is Kagome, she's nearly a year now," Shikamaru replied. Ino's eyes widened.

"Wow! I'm Auntie Ino!" Ino laughed. Shikamaru didn't laugh with her; instead he looked at her very seriously.

"Come on, dinner should be ready soon," Ino exclaimed as she skipped down the stairs. Shikamaru watched her leave.

_Auntie....Ino, eh? She doesn't know how true those words are._


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**(A/N: For more information regarding "The Gemini Saga" and why the title has changed, please visit my profile or message me!)**

Dinner was silent. The only noise came from Kagome who occasionally gurgled and banged her spoon against her high chair. Temari was trying to feed her some mashed vegetables but it seems that the woman was failing. Kagome's blue eyes was glued to Ino and the baby wasn't planning on moving her gaze either.

Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari in silence, but he did often glance at his wife and daughter with a proud sparkle in his eyes. Ino envied the small family – soon she will have a baby too. But she wasn't sure the family will be as happy as they were. Ino took a bite of the spaghetti and looked to her right at the empty seat beside her.

"Who sits here?" Ino asked as she pointed at the empty seat. Gaara, who was sitting at the end of the table opposite Kagome looked up to see where Ino meant.

"Kankuro does," Temari answered, "he isn't here though...he just suddenly left a note, saying he is visiting a friend in the Land of Rivers."

Ino frowned and looked at the empty seat beside her. That's odd, he just left a note? Not very "family like" if she should say so herself. A sharp twist of pain shot through Ino's head out of the blue. She clasped her hand against her forehead and groaned.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, worried. Ino shook her head as she looked up and mustered a small and weak smile.

"I'm ok," she lied through her teeth. Temari and Shikamaru glanced at each other and then dropped it, but Gaara's gaze remained glued on the blonde, his stare was intense. Ino tried to ignore it and kept on eating but the image she saw was really disturbing her.

_'Have I...really ran away from home?'

* * *

_

When Ino climbed into the large tub to soak and relax her muscles and skin, Ino was shocked to see a beautiful golden ring around her ring finger. The diamond was quite large, which meant the ring probably cost a fortune. On the same finger, she had a smaller and more plain golden ring – indicating that it was a wedding ring.

Ino lifted her hand and studied the two objects on her finger carefully. Was she...married? Could it be possible that she was married to someone? Ino tried to remember but it caused her head to throb so she stopped trying. She sighed and rested her head against the back of the tub. Perhaps she wasn't ready to learn the truth about her relationship status yet, she has learned quite a few things today.

The last image that flashed through her mind, got her worried though. Did she really run away, like the daydream showed her? Did she really write that note and leave it on the kitchen table for her mother and father to find? Ino couldn't believe that she would do such a thing! Why would she? She loved her parents! She loved them more than anything!

Ino closed her eyes and tried to remember what the note exactly said.

_Dear Mama & Papa,_

_I know that this might sound a little, weird but I have decided to leave. Don't look for me and please don't try to contact me. I don't want Otome to find out about this – it will break her heart._

_I know, you are probably wondering why I am doing this. Personally, I don't know myself. I just, need to get away. We need to get away. That's what he said. We need a break. And I think some "vacation" will do us good. I promise to tell you everything when I get back. When that is, I do not know._

_All my love,_

_Ino._

Ino's eyes fluttered open and her brows furrowed into a frown. _Otome_? Who was that? As Ino pondered on all the questions floating around in her head she came to one single conclusion. She really, didn't know who she was anymore.

The next morning was, different than what Ino was used to. At her home, her parents would be in the kitchen, eating breakfast together and laughing at Inoichi's "dirty" jokes. There was no "do your own thing" in the Yamanaka household. But here, it was a little different.

* * *

When Ino entered the kitchen, Temari was already feeding Kagome some oatmeal. The toddler was ignoring the spoon of gooey porridge and was banging her spoon against the high chair again. Shikamaru was packing himself lunch – he was probably off somewhere today. Gaara was pouring himself some coffee and as Ino watched him she felt a shiver go down her spine. She hated coffee and it was even worse when she noticed Gaara didn't add milk or sugar into the beverage as he made his way to his seat at the dining table. Ino walked over to the fridge and opened it, hoping to find some cherry tomatoes and milk for breakfast.

"Bottom shelf," Gaara said without even looking up. Ino looked at him over her shoulder and quirked a brow as he took a sip of his very _bitter_ coffee.

"Huh?" was all that came from the blonde haired kunoichi. Gaara sighed and placed the blue mug of coffee on the table. His light turquoise eyes locked with Ino's blue ones.

"The tomatoes, they are on the bottom shelf," Gaara explained. Ino nodded slowly and scanned the bottom shelf. Sure enough, there was a carton of her favorite cherry tomatoes. How did Gaara know what she was looking for, anyway? Ino shrugged and removed the items she was looking for from the fridge. As Ino washed the tomatoes she could feel Gaara's gaze on her but he soon picked up the daily newspaper and opened it to read. Ino couldn't help but notice when he removed a pair of reading glasses from a small plastic case and place it on the bridge of his nose. Gaara wore reading glasses? Wow, she never imagined that.

Ino sat down in her seat, which happened to be next Kankuro and Gaara and grabbed a fork to eat her tomatoes. She liked chopping them in half and topping them with cheese. Her parents always thought it was weird that she ate it for breakfast but she loved it. Temari and the others didn't seem to be disturbed by her strange eating habits.

"Well, I'm off," Shikamaru said after about five minutes of silence. He leaned down to plant a kiss on Kagome's forehead and then he made his way over to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips. Temari whispered something to him that Ino couldn't hear but judging from his "naughty" expression it was something dirty. Ino gulped and looked away, only to realize the only other person she can look at was Gaara. It was odd, seeing your teammate flirt with another person. Especially when it was Shikamaru. He was always such a lazy ass. He still is, naturally.

"I'll see you later at my office, then?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru nodded and left the house. Silence befell the room after the front door "clicked." Ino looked down at her tomatoes and tried to swallow the lump that has formed in her throat. For some reason, she didn't feel too good.

Temari muct have looked up and noticed. "You ok, Ino? You look kind of pale."

Ino looked up and was about to nod but a strong hit of nausea hit her. In a flash she ran out of the room and into the first floor toilet where she puked basically her entire breakfast which she barely even started digesting and the last of her dinner.

Disgusted, Ino looked at herself in the mirror. He hair was still dirty and the bandage around her head made her look like one of those freaky ghosts in horror movies. Ino switched on the tap and watched the water gush out. A few seconds later she splashed her face with water. Now she has this horrible taste in her mouth too, gross.

When Ino turned around, she nearly jumped when she spotted Gaara leaning against the door frame. He still had his glasses on, his expression solemn. Ino quickly averted her eyes and decided to concentrate on a small tile in the corner of the room.

"You're sick," Gaara stated, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Ino didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to know she was pregnant. So she nodded her head slowly although she knew she would get into big trouble when they do find out the truth about her situation. When Ino looked up, Gaara was standing directly in front of her, his presence was intoxicating and Ino felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. She held her breath and hoped that he wouldn't do anything bad. Gaara reached out and placed both his hands on her shoulders and Ino was shocked by the gentleness the gesture seemed to hold. She looked up into his eyes, it was hard to read what exactly he was thinking but his expression – she has never seen him so emotional before.

"Do you need something?" Gaara asked softly; it was barely even a whisper. Ino's eyes widened. Was he...offering to get her something? Was he actually going to go out all the way to buy her something she wanted? Or needed? Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing but nodded anyway.

"Anything, just name it," Gaara stated. Ino nodded again and pondered on the offer. What did she need? There were a lot of things she should get and as soon as possible.

"A few things," Ino whispered. Gaara nodded and remained silent; showing that he was listening. Ino closed her eyes. She might...just as well tell him. It seems that Gaara has changed, perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Custard. Toffee flavored, I need something sweet," Ino stated. Gaara nodded. Ino pondered again. Just the thought of eating custard made her mouth water. Man, she was craving the treat now.

"I also...need Vitamins. For females that need extra vitamins and minerals when going through pregnancy. And foods with Folic acid, I need plenty of that too," Ino completed. Gaara's eyes widened. Ino felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. That did it. He knew.

"You're...pregnant?" Gaara asked. Ino nodded slowly. She once again, averted her eyes in an attempt to hide the shame. She didn't know why but for some reason she just felt like she did something dirty and it was now exposed to the whole world. Gaara let go of Ino's shoulder and he walked out of the bathroom abruptly. Ino watched him leave, he didn't even bother to return to the kitchen – he walked straight out of the house, slamming the door shut as he did. Ino winced at the "bang" of the door.

Temari poked her head out of the kitchen and glanced at the front door and then at Ino.

"What was that about? He left his lunch!" Temari asked. Ino shrugged and walked up the stairs, leaving a confused Temari behind.

_What's with them?_

For some reason, when Ino collapsed into her bed she burst into tears. All the frustration and emotion that has built up in her all of a sudden came crashing down like a pile of rocks. She hated being left in the dark, she hated not knowing what was going on. Ever since finding out that she has amnesia life has became horrible. She didn't know why she was in Suna, she didn't understand why everyone in Suna seemed to know her, she also had no idea how exactly she got amnesia. Yes, it was a blow to the head but...how?

Ino cried herself to sleep. Her mind wasn't tired but her body was exhausted and a good rest seemed good. She didn't sleep that well the previous night, she stayed up all night pondering on everything that has happened.

Temari checked up on Ino in her room and was surprised to see the younger kunoichi's face red and puffy from crying. Temari felt extremely sorry for the poor woman, she has no idea what was going on and she probably felt abandoned and lost. Temari whipped out a blanket and placed it delicately on Ino and then left the room. Ino deserved some peace.

* * *

When the Kazekage burst into the room, Koga was shocked to see him so angry. Gaara didn't show his emotions a lot and it shocked Koga to see him like this. Worried that something bad has happened, Koga led Gaara to his office immediately and instructed the Kazekage to sit.

"What brings you here today, Kazekage-sama?" asked Koga as he too sat down.

"I don't care how you do it, I want you to find the person who did this to Ino," Gaara hissed. Koga blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, sir, I understand that you want to find the person behind all this but...why so angry all of a sudden?" Koga asked. Gaara sent a death glare towards the doctor and Koga couldn't help but yelp.

"She's pregnant," Gaara muttered. Koga made a "o" shaped with his mouth as he sat back in his chair.

"So, she told you?" Koga asked. Gaara nodded. Silence befell the room.

"Well, I'm as curious as you are, Kazekage-sama," Koga stated, "but I'm clueless when it comes to solving things like this. I can tell you what injured her but I can't tell you who."

Gaara looked away and groaned. Now he will have to gather a group to solve it all. And find evidence at the scene where it happened. Why did this have to happen to Ino? What did she ever do to anyone? Gaara balled his fist. It was his fault. It was because of him that she was constantly put in danger. It was because of him.

"What...injured her?" Gaara asked. Koga smiled.

"Well, I studied her wounds and the x-rays," Koga explained further, "I would say...a baseball bat. Perhaps even a frying pan. One of those two objects."

Gaara's eyes widened. Something so simple...nearly destroyed her head and messed up all her memories? Gaara took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He was normally always calm but when it came to Ino...then his temper snapped. Especially when she was in danger. Gaara stood up and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Gaara whispered. Koga nodded.

"Oh yes, and Kazekage-sama?" Koga asked before he left.

"What?"

"I wouldn't remain quiet about your relationship for too long. She needs the father of her baby with her...through the entire gestation period. She needs your support."

Gaara didn't answer, he simply opened the door, left and then slammed the door again. Koga sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_We still have a long way to go.

* * *

_

"_Ino! Ino!" exclaimed a female voice. Ino's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her arms. She was back in her old room, in Konoha._

"_I'm home?" Ino asked herself. Was the whole thing about her being in Suna and having amnesia a dream? Ino kicked her legs off the bed and stood up._

"_Ino!" called her mother from downstairs._

"_Yeah?" Ino called back down. _

"_Come here, I need you to take Otome to the park!" _

_Ino groaned and stomped her way down the stairs. In the kitchen stood her mother, dressed in a yellow sundress and with three year old Otome resting on her hip._

"_My Lord, you're still in your pajamas!" exclaimed Mrs Yamanaka. Ino yawned and nodded. Otome giggled._

"_Do I have to take her, Mama?" Ino groaned. Mrs Yamanaka glared at her daughter and nodded._

"_She's your sister, she loves going with you," Mrs Yamanaka smiled. Fourteen year old Ino stuck out her tongue and then she turned to stomp her way back up stairs. Inoichi entered the kitchen with a large smile spread on his face._

"_Ah, today is going to be great, hanging out with friends, lazing around, perfect," Inoichi sighed contently. Ino rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs._

"_Oh, no you don't, Mr Yamanaka, you have two daughters to feed," Mrs Yamanaka said sternly. Inoichi groaned and tried to make up some excuse but his wife wasn't listening. _

_Ino plopped unto her bed and closed her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to take her sister to the park. Sister..._

"Sister!" Ino exclaimed as she sat up. Ino looked around and realized she was in the guestroom of Gaara's house. So...it wasn't a dream? Ino groaned and collapsed again. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I have a sister," Ino whispered. Why didn't she remember Otome before? She only forgot everything about her life after she turned fourteen and Otome was born when she was eleven...so, why? Ino felt like hitting her against a wall, she keeps on asking herself these questions she can't answer! Ino rolled over unto her stomach and hit her hand against the pillow next to her. She was becoming frustrated. She wished her memories would just return already.


	4. Little Yamanaka

**(A/N: For more information regarding title change, please visit my profile!)**

Ino woke up when she heard movement in the hall. She looked out the window. The sun was still shining which meant she didn't sleep very long. Ino got out of bed and slightly opened her door to peek outside. The person moving around was Gaara, and it seemed like he was really occupied with whatever he was doing. He opened his bedroom door, went inside and came back outside with a brown paper bag. Ino watched him silently as he closed his bedroom door, he lingered for awhile as he clutched the doorknob and then he turned to the stairs.

"Gaara?" Ino managed to choke as she stepped out of the comfort of her bedroom. Gaara stopped midway down the stairs and looked at her over his shoulder. Their eyes met and the world froze that instant. Ino's throat went dry as she stared into those pools of endless emotion. In thirteen years, Gaara has defiantly become a _man_. His shoulders were broad, he was well toned and muscled and his facial expression was mature. But, he also saw life in a different light. Ino knew it when she saw it. He...he knows how to _love_.

"Did I wake you?" Gaara asked. Ino shook her head. "Good."

And then he turned to leave again. As Ino watch him take another step down, she moved forward slightly, only to see him take another step down. In that moment a strange feeling washed over her and something inside her was telling her to stop him from leaving. Ino didn't understand what she was feeling but before she knew she was running towards him and grabbed the sleeve of his black shirt. Gaara stopped, his eyes wide he looked over his shoulder again.

"Ino?" he whispered, almost dangerously. Tightening her grip, Ino leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Ino mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing?" Gaara asked, confused. Ino looked up, she was biting her quivering lip and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ino did not understand why she was acting like a weak little girl – she was acting like Sakura, for god's sake! But, being with Gaara like this, it made her feel...odd. Not a bad kind of odd. It was a good odd, the kind of odd she didn't understand why she felt that way. For some reason, it just felt like she had to hold him.

"I-I don't know," Ino stuttered. Damn her stuttering. Ino has never stuttered in her life, so why now?She was turning into Hinata. A sigh escaped Gaara's lips and he turned his body so that he was facing Ino. He dropped the brown bag, causing all the content – a large collection of Marie Claire magazines to drop unto the floor and slide down the stairs. Gaara's fingers moved over Ino's cheek in a gentle gesture. Her eyes fluttered closed as he caressed her. His fingers were warm and gave her cold cheeks comfort. A strong electrical pulse shot through her body at every touch and she couldn't help but hold her breath when she felt Gaara's breath tickle her nose. How did he get so close? Why did she allow him to get so close? Even though he was dangerously close, she felt oddly comfortable. Like she belonged where she was. Just as Gaara was about to lower his head and bring his lips down to hers, the door bell rang.

_Saved by the bell, literally_. Gaara pulled away, mentally cursing himself for taking advantage of the situation. Ino's eyes fluttered open and landed on the door. Curious, Ino decided to open it. She walked down the stairs graciously while Gaara picked up the pile of magazines her dropped. Ino quirked a eyebrow. Why did he even have women magazines?

_He has a girlfriend! _That made sense. If he had a girlfriend, naturally she would like woman magazines. And she had a stack at his house – for entertainment needs. But why have magazines when you have a _handsome _man to entertain you instead? Ino shook her head in disbelief. What was she even thinking? Sighing, Ino opened the door.

"O-nee-sama!" a voice yelped and two, frail arms wrapped around Ino's neck. Ino staggered backwards as she tried to regain her balance. Her nose was buried in a mane of long, blonde hair. A shorter, tanned and frail body was holding unto her while quivering; almost as if the person was crying.

"O-Otome?" Ino gasped when she recognized the girl's blue eyes as she looked up. Tears were streaming down the younger Yamanaka's cheeks. Ino blinked. Otome was..._grown up. _She wasn't the little brat she remembers anymore. Otome has grown into a _woman. _Her curves were well developed and her face was shaped into a beautiful heart. Her smile was large, friendly and open. Her eyes were sparkling. But those tears...tears of joy made her look like a little angel.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked. Otome shook her head and buried her face in Ino's chest. Ino patted her little sister's back. Suddenly seeing her sister again was a shock but she was thankful for the reunion. A sudden "bang" made the two blonde kunoichi's to look up. Ino looked over her shoulder; only to find Gaara staring at the two of them, his eyes wide and all the Marie Claire magazines were now lying in a piled heap on the floor, again.

"Otome?" Gaara asked, almost as if he couldn't believe she was there. Ino glanced at her sister and was surprised to see the strange look in her sister's eyes. Ino didn't understand what her expression meant – but whatever it was, it didn't look to...good.

"Gaara..." Otome mumbled as she looked down, a blush spread across her cheeks. Ino frowned and cocked her head to the side. Ino looked back up at Gaara, only to see his shocked expression fading and replaced with anger.

"Did you come to...take her home?" Gaara asked, angrily. Otome shook her head. Ino frowned. Were they talking about her?

"No! I...my parents already...sorted it out, I'm here...to visit...O-nee-chan," Otome whispered. Gaara snorted and walked past the two.

"I'm going back to work," Gaara stated, "don't cause any trouble."

And then he was gone. A vein popped on Ino's head. Who did he think he was? Ordering her sister around like that...but when Ino looked down, she was surprised to see Otome almost not affected by it at all.

"Come, sit down, I will get us some tea," Ino said gently as she lead Otome into the kitchen. Otome followed silently. As Ino prepared the tea, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to make Gaara so angry. Did Otome say something strange to him, perhaps? Or was it her parents? Sighing, Ino decided to ask Gaara himself later when he comes home.

Temari entered the kitchen holding Kagome, a frown appeared on her face when her eyes landed on Otome.

"Oh, Otome, I didn't know you were coming to visit," Temari stated. Otome looked up, smiled weakly and nodded.

"I found out that O-nee-chan had Amnesia, so I came quickly, I was worried," Otome stated. Temari smiled and set Kagome in her high chair. Ino couldn't help but notice the odd look Temari was giving Otome – her lips were smiling but her eyes weren't smiling at all. There was defiantly something going on here.

"You want some tea, Temari?" Ino asked. Temari nodded as she opened the refrigerator and removed some Tupperware that had leftover lasagne in it. She plopped the container in the microwave and waited for the food to heat up.

"Where's Kankuro-san?" Otome asked out of the blue.

"He...disappeared for a little while, he seemed a little confused," Temari replied, coldly. Otome raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask further. Ino placed a tea cup in front of Otome and sat down in her usual seat. Soon after, Temari sat down too and placed the lasagne in front of Kagome who eagerly began eating.

"How's...Mama and Papa?" asked Ino after awhile of silence. Otome took a sip of her tea.

"They are doing well, they wanted to come visit too but Papa is busy with the Chunin Exams," Otome replied. Ino smiled weakly and looked down at her tea. Could it be...that her parents have forgiven her for running away? Why did she run away in the first place? Ino mentally sighed. So many questions with no answers.

"Oh yes, Shikamaru's leaving in two days for Konoha for the exams," Temari stated. Otome nodded.

"Yes, Papa is starting to become agitated, Shikamaru-san will be a great help," Otome smiled, "Shikaku-san is too busy with Jounin stuff."

Temari gave Otome a odd look but didn't say anything. It was almost as if Temari disliked Otome. Ino tried to remember why Temari would hate her sister but couldn't think of anything. Otome was such a perfect, innocent young girl. There just possibly couldn't be anything she did wrong, right?

Ino lay awake that night. For some reasons she just couldn't get the strange image of Gaara angry at Otome out of her head. She also couldn't get over the fact that Temari was giving Otome odd looks all day. Even Shikamaru, who came back from work gave Otome a foul look when they were having dinner. Sudden movement behind Ino caused eyes to snap open. Otome was getting out of bed.

Ino lay still as she heard Otome shuffling around and then the bedroom door opened and closed. Ino sat up, a confused look formed on her face as she stared at the door. She blinked. Her heart clenched. For some reason, Ino had this odd feeling was over her, almost as if something bad was going to happen. Otome probably went to get water. Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up. She can't lie awake like this all night. She was going to approach Gaara and ask him what his problem was. Even if he was asleep, she can't wait until tomorrow – she'll never sleep that way. Taking a deep breath, Ino slowly made her way out of her room. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms were sweaty. She was acting like a pathetic nerve wrecked idiot. She was never so nervous around people -especially men- before...so why now? Shaking her head, Ino walked across the hall and stopped in front of Gaara's room. The house was silent. Ino stood there for a few minutes, debating if she really should be going through with this. He was, after all the Kazekage, and he was asleep right now. How would he react to be awoken just to talk? Would he be annoyed? Angry?

Mentally cursing at herself for being pathetic, Ino lifted her hand and placed it on the doorknob. It was cold and sent shivers down her spine. Ino's eyes snapped up when she heard something fall over inside Gaara's room. Was Gaara awake? Swallowing her pride and the lump in her throat, Ino twisted the doorknob; completely forgetting to knock first. She opened the door slowly and wearyingly only to find something she never imagined.

Two pairs of eyes locked on Ino the minute she opened the door. The first pair belonged to Gaara, who was lying on the floor half-naked. His expression was that of annoyance and anger. The second pair of eyes were blue, and belonged to Otome. She was hovering over Gaara, her legs on either side of his waist. She was nothing but an oversized white shirt and pink panties. Ino's eyes widened.

"O-O-nee-chan..." Otome mumbled. Ino's grip on the doorknob tightened as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Ino choked as she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her.

"Ino!" Gaara exclaimed but it was too late, she was running down the steps and opened the front door with a wild jerk. Tears started flowing down Ino's cheeks as she ran through the dusty streets of Sunagakure. She ignored the sand that hit her skin. She ignored the cold wind that blew against her face and threatened to freeze her tears. She ignored her bones crying out for warmth. She just ran. Faster and faster and away from that house where she never truly belonged.

Ino collapsed from exhaustion in front of the training grounds. The tears didn't stop flowing. She took short, haggard breaths in a attempt to catch her breath.

_'Why am I crying?' _Ino asked herself. So, she found her sister having a go at _it_, but it was Otome's life...so why was she crying? Why did it feel like her heart has been ripped out of her chest and cut into pieces? Why did it feel like she has been betrayed? Ino hit her fist against the floor. More godforsaken questions! Everything in her life is questions! Why doesn't she know anything? Why can't she just remember her life already? Why was everything so hard?

Ino let out a pained cry as she collapsed unto her stomach. She didn't care that her face was buried in sand. She didn't care that she was basically eating sand. She just lay there and hoped that no one would find her. If life is going to be like this from now on, she might just as well die. Ino's eyes fluttered closed as she regained her breath. The cold wind caused her to shiver but she ignored it. As she lay there, Ino found herself losing consciousness.

_Ino watched the onions sizzle in the frying pan as she waited for them to turn brown. The delicious smell filled the kitchen. No one was home, Ino was all alone but she didn't mind. Being alone was something everyone needed and she finally had the chance to cook something more proper than her usual fast cooked meals. _

_Deciding to do something while the onions cooked, Ino chopped up the tomatoes and cucumber for some salad. She hummed a familiar tune to herself while enjoying the solitude of her home. The kitchen was different than the kitchen her mother had. It was larger, and more modern. Ino still had a hard time getting used to it. At least she can cook for an entire army now, if she has to. And the family is already big – which makes it easier. And Temari eats everyone out of the house with her being pregnant and all. Ino smiled to herself. She can't wait to be a mother one day – it's going to be amazing!_

_Ino turned around to check up on the onions but stopped in her tracks when she heard a strange noise come from upstairs. Frowning, Ino walked up the stairs and looked up. Was someone home? She could have sworn she was home alone – did someone come home?_

_After a few minutes, Ino heard nothing so she decided that it was probably just the wind and walked back to the kitchen to continue with her cooking._

_Ino smiled contently as she added the rest of her ingredients into the frying pan. She hummed a tune to herself again while bobbing her head to the side. _

_Just as Ino was about to turn around to tend to the vegetables she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone dressed in black. Before she can tell who it was, something hit her on the head. A painful sting shot through her head, down her spine. Staggering backwards, Ino collapsed unto the floor. Slowly, her eyes closed and she felt herself losing consciousness. But before she did she heard the front door open and someone run into the house. _

"_Ino!" a familiar male voice exclaimed. A pair of strong arms picked Ino up, but she was unable to open her eyes to see who it was. Instead she found herself going into a deep sleep._

Ino sat up, panting. Her eyes were wide. She remembers now! She was hit over the head by something very hard and lost consciousness! And that was...only a few days ago! That's how she lost her memories! Ino scanned her surroundings and blinked.

_She wasn't outside anymore._

She was neatly tucked into a bed. Her bed. How did she get here? The morning sun cascaded through the curtains and landed on Ino's bed, warming up her cold feet. Ino's clothes has been changed too, and beside her on the small table stood a glass of water and a box of maternity vitamins. Ino blinked, did Gaara get them for her? She hasn't told Temari about her pregnancy yet so...Gaara was the only person who would have remembered to buy it. Smiling, Ino lay back down. Her head was aching, her legs were sore and her eyes were puffy from all the crying.

The door creaked open, and Ino quickly sat up and looked straight into Otome's blue eyes. The younger Yamanaka's face was red and puffy too, and she looked away from Ino's gaze with guilt.

"O-nee-chan, can I...come in?" Otome asked. Ino nodded. Otome closed the door behind her and sat down next to her sister's feet on the bed. An awkward silence befell the room.

"I-I'm sorry, O-nee-chan," Otome finally choked. Ino looked up alarmed and frowned.

"What are you talking about, Otome?" Ino asked. Tears were rolling down Otome's cheeks as she looked up into her older sister's eyes. Ino's eyes widened as she watched her sister collapse in front of her. Otome cried her heart out as she laid her head on Ino's legs, her small and frail hand grabbing unto Ino frantically. It was almost as if she thought that Ino was going to disappear.

"O-Otome?" Ino stuttered surprised. Another cry erupted form the younger girl.

"You hate me, he hates me, everyone hates me!" Otome cried. Ino raised an eyebrow as she laid her hand on her sister's back.

"What are you talking about?" Ino repeated. Otome didn't reply, she just remained crying. Ino didn't know what to do, or how to reply either. After all, she didn't know why her sister was crying in the first place. Ino sighed, all she could do now was sit here and be there for her sister. She closed her blue eyes and relaxed. Otome will tell her what the problem was once she has calmed down, surely.


	5. Whisper of the Heart

Ino awoke in her room all alone the next morning. Otome was nowhere to be seen and the house suddenly seemed rather silent. It was unusual, even for a house that normally remained silent – no matter who entered and exited the place.

Ino kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, stretched her arms above her head and stood up. Her blonde hair was standing in all directions, her eyes were droopy and her mouth tasted foul. Ignoring the morning blues, Ino approached her wardrobe, grabbed a dressing gown, pulled it over her pajamas and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was empty. Something Ino wasn't used to. Temari was almost always here with Kagome, eating breakfast or getting ready for the day. Shikamaru was also nowhere to be seen. Ino blinked, shrugged and then opened the fridge to prepare her breakfast.

Ino sat down at the table and picked up the daily paper. Unfolding it, Ino peered at the front page, frowned whens he didn't recognize any of the people or events being mentioned and then sighed. Being in a foreign village was the most confusing thing a person could go through.

Especially if you have amnesia.

Defeated, Ino chucked the newspaper on the floor and took a bite of her tomatoes. The house was unusually silent. All you could hear was the kettle boiling.

* * *

Gaara took slow steps down the stairs. The house was unusually silent. He couldn't hear his niece's gurgles coming from the kitchen, he didn't even hear Shikamaru's nagging. It was unusually silent. Except for the kettle boiling.

When Gaara stepped into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Ino at the table, eating her favorite food while staring out the window with a longing expression on her face. Gaara came to a halt. It;s been a long time since he has seen her look like that.

It made his heart clench.

Deciding not to bother her morning daydream, Gaara approached the coffee machine and prepared some coffee for himself.

"Oh," Ino suddenly gasped, "morning, Gaara!"

Gaara didn't turn around and smile at her like he usually did. He didn't compliment her on her messy hair like always did when they woke up. He simply remained how he was. Stoic, cold and dejected.

He gave her a simple mumbled greeting. He heard her sigh. She probably wasn't impressed with him.

Gaara downed the coffee in seconds, put the mug in the sink and then left the kitchen and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He had to get away from her. Her presence was intoxicating.

It took all his urges to control his raging hormones to just attack her and _make _her remember everything.

Gaara arrived at his office, the guards greeted him as well as his secretary. He gave them a curt nod, then entered his office and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Gaara-_kun_," a female voice slurred. Gaara turned around and came face-to-face with Yamanaka Otome, wearing a_ very_ revealing dress. She sat on his desk, her legs crossed to reveal more of her smooth skin. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely down her back and her blue eyes sparkled in the sun that came in through the windows. Gaara sighed and leaned against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Otome?" Gaara asked. Otome smiled an innocent smile.

"Nothing," she sang, "I just wanted to surprise you!"

"By wearing a revealing yellow sundress?" Gaara asked as he quirked a non-existent eyebrow. Otome grinned. She hopped off the desk and approached him slowly. Gaara remained silent and watched her as she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you like it?" she asked as she pulled a puppy dog face. Gaara looked up at the ceiling. He remained silent, hoping she would leave him alone and get the hell away.

She didn't. When she realized he won't reply, she slowly glided her hand down his chest.

"I thought you would like it?" Otome asked in a baby voice. Her fingers pulled on the hem of his shirt. Instinctively, Gaara grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from him.

"Stop _it,_" Gaara hissed. His eyes were dark as he glared at her. Otome's lips twitched.

"Your mouth says to stop," she mused, "but, your eyes tell a different story."

Gaara frowned. Otome took advantage of the distraction and pulled free from his grasp. A smirk played on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his.

He didn't kiss back. He didn't wrap his arms around her. He remained absolutely still. His back was rigid and his eyes dark. Otome smirked against his lips and bit down. He didn't gasp when blood spurt from his now injured lip.

Annoyed, Otome pulled away, "What's wrong with you? You didn't hesitate to kiss me last time!"

Gaara smirked, "Otome, ever thought that maybe I played with you?"

Otome's eyes widened. Her arms fell limp against her body as she pulled away from him. Gaara sighed, opened the office door and shut it behind him. His office was suffocating, he needs some fresh air.

Otome stood there, confused.

Only to chuckle darkly seconds later, "Liar."

* * *

Ino sighed as she collapsed onto the sofa. Today was a real odd day. The fact that last night she found Otome and Gaara doing _things_ on the floor of his bedroom, she has been feeling very uneasy.

Could it be that Gaara was taking advantage of Otome? Could it be that Gaara was some sort of pedophile? After all, he was eleven years older than her! That made it quite obvious that he was far more controlling than she is, and also powerful. Otome probably had a hard time fighting him off.

But, why didn't Otome ever tell Ino? Why didn't her sister ask for help? Was she scared?

Ino sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. Her life was one confusing jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward event that evening. Temari was feeding Kagome while exchanging brief facts about their day with Shikamaru who had his arm slung over her shoulder. Otome was sitting next to Ino, her eyes glued to the plate of food in front of her. Gaara wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him, he just sat there, eyes closed while munching on his food.

Ino felt so out of place. It didn't feel like she was supposed to be there. She looked down at her plate of food and gulped. A nauseous feeling washed over her as she suddenly found herself wishing she was home. She didn't care if Sasuke was dead. She didn't care if Sakura was there to annoy her. Heck, she didn't even care that Naruto was the Hokage. She just wanted to go home. To Konoha. Why was she in Suna anyway? How did she get there?

Was there something she wasn't aware of?

Ino glanced at her little sister. Otome was now watching Gaara, a dark look on her face, but to Ino she seemed like a innocent little girl. Ino looked away.

This what were the two of them hiding?

* * *

Ino, being the now paranoid pregnant woman that she was, knocked on Shikamaru's bedroom door in the middle of her night, her blonde hair disheveled and her blue eyes frantic. Her teammate opened the door seconds later, his hair no longer tied up and wearing a set of pajamas with frog pictures.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, surprised as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I can't find Otome!" Ino exclaimed. That seemed to awaken the former Konoha Shinobi, his eyes widened as he stared at his teammate, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" he asked.

Ino sighed, "She's gone! She was sleeping next to me and now...she's gone! Shikamaru, what if Gaara did something to her?"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "Gaara?"

Ino grasped into Shikamaru's shirt, almost desperately, "Please don't tell me you haven't realized! They...he...they were doing _things_ on the floor last night!"

Shikamaru sighed and placed his hands on Ino's shoulders, gently, "Ino, calm yourself."

"I can't!" Ino cried, "What is Gaara like when the curtain is closed?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "You of all people should know that."

There was a pregnant pause. Ino frowned and looked up. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing escaped her lips. Her throat as dry and tight, her voice long gone.

"_You of all people should know that."_

The words echoed through her mind. Just what did Shikamaru mean by those words?

A sudden slam, pulled Shikamaru and Ino out of their reverie. They looked up, alarmed as Gaara stormed out of his room, his red hair was soaked and he had on nothing, but a pair of long black pajama pants. He glanced at Ino and Shikamaru, his eyes darkened and then he stormed down the stairs.

Shikamaru let go of Ino's shoulders and approached Gaara's bedroom, he peeked through the opening in the door and his eyes widened. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as his hand extended towards the doorknob and he abruptly opened the door and disappeared into the room. Ino stood frozen on the spot, her heart racing.

She has never seen Gaara so pissed off in her life. Not even at the Chunin exams.

Seconds later, Otome emerged from Gaara's room. Her long, blonde hair curled down her back, her blue eyes were disappointed. Wrapped around her was a large blanket. Shikamaru appeared behind her.

"Otome," Shikamaru's tone was dangerous, "do not _ever _do that again, you hear me?"

Otome nodded, her cheeks reddened. Shikamaru sighed and patted the girl's back. Ino finally found the urge to move and approached her little sister.

"Otome?" Ino asked, "What happened?"

Otome looked up, tears filled her eyes as she collapsed into her older sister's arms. Shikamaru took this as his cue to leave and vanished into his room.

"O-nee-chan!" Otome cried, "He...he...forced me!"

Ino's blood ran cold. Looks like her theory was true, after all.

* * *

_Ino's toes wriggled in the soft, desert sand. She smiled as the grains tickled her skin. Her long, blonde hair was moving with the calm, warm morning breeze. Goosebumps formed on her skin as the still chilly air hit her body. She was wearing nothing, but a small satin nightie._

_Her blue eyes was focused on the empty street in front of her. The house behind her looked familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where she has seen it before. _

"_Come back safely," Ino whispered. No response. To who did she just say that? Confused, Ino turned around and was about to enter the foreign house._

_A familiar male voice echoed through the area, "I'll be back."_

_Ino spun around, but there was no one there. The street was deserted. The sun was barely even rising. Everyone was asleep._

_Just who was she saying goodbye to?_

Ino shot up from her light slumber and looked at her surroundings. Otome was fast asleep next to her, her body curled up into a small ball. Ino smiled, her sister looked so adorable.

But, soon her mind wandered from her adorable sister to her strange dream. It felt so..._real_. Almost as if she has experienced the events before. It was a frightening feeling. Ino kicked her legs over the end of the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She sneaked out of the bedroom, careful not to awaken Otome and made her way downstairs.

Gaara was sitting at the dining table, doing absolutely nothing, but stare at a empty mug. Ino was surprised to see him, but as she watched him she suddenly found herself panicking. What could she possibly say to him?

Was he really taking advantage of Otome? Did he really force her, like her sister told her? Ino believed her sister, but she also wanted to believe in Gaara.

She wanted to believe.

Ino cleared her throat, and Gaara looked up, alarmed.

"Oh," he breathed, "it's you."

"Morning," Ino mustered to whisper, lowly. Gaara did not respond. Ino's eyes landed on a packed bag on the floor next him.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, confused.

Gaara sighed, "Home."

Ino quirked an eyebrow. A awkward silence befell them.

Ino broke the silence, "Home? Aren't you already home?"

"No," Gaara stated, "I live somewhere else with...my wife."

That shocked Ino. Her eyes widened. Gaara was married? Since when? Did she know his bride?

"Your wife?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded and looked back down at the mug, his eyes were narrow with sorrow. Ino felt her heart tug.

"Yes," Gaara sighed, "my wife is...dead."

"Oh," Ino breathed. Suddenly she felt ashamed for bringing the subject up. Gaara stood up and picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. His eyes locked with Ino's blue orbs, but he quickly looked away.

"Be safe," Ino found herself whispering, almost like in her dream. Gaara was shocked, since he looked up at her, his eyes wide and almost...hopeful.

The corners of his lips twitched, "I'll be back."

And then he left her alone in the kitchen. Ino smiled to herself. It suddenly felt like a piece of her heart was returned to her.

How strange.


	6. Home

**The previous chapter might have been slightly confusing - all will be answered in the upcoming chapters, do not worry!

* * *

**

When Temari entered the kitchen later that morning and found Ino sitting alone at the dining table with a cup of black coffee standing in front of her. Temari frowned.

"Where's Gaara?" Temari asked as she looked at her little brother's empty seat. He was normally the first to awaken out of everyone in the family. He always sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and the morning paper.

Ino looked up, "He said he went home."

"Home?" Temari asked, shocked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah," Ino stated, suddenly feeling a odd emptiness inside of her, "where he lives with his..."

Ino's voice trailed off, she bit her lip, then took a deep breath, "Where he _lived _with his wife."

Temari scratched her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? He's always lived here."

Ino's eyes widened. She dropped the cup of coffee she just lifted to her mouth. It shattered on the tiles in pieces and black liquid spilling everywhere. Ino never liked coffee, but all of a sudden the beverage seemed so intriguing to her, so she poured herself a cup. Now it was all spilled on the floor, and she didn't even care.

"You mean..." Ino trailed off, "he lied to me?"

Temari rested her hands on her hips, "Probably. But, I wonder why?"

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but her throat suddenly dried. She closed her mouth and looked down at the floor. Why would he lie to her? Her eyes widened.

He wasn't trying to run away, because of Otome was he? Ino's fists that rested on her lap tightened. Did he really take advantage of her, like she believed?

A sudden knock on the door made the two blonde Kunoichi jump in fright. Temari opened the front door and came face-to-face with Baki, who didn't look very impressed.

"Baki?" Temari asked.

"Where is Gaara?" Baki demanded. Temari blinked.

"He isn't in his office?" Temari gasped. Baki shook his head.

"We have searched all over the village, but, he's nowhere."

Temari glanced at Ino over her shoulder, her eyes wide and filled with worry. Otome descended from the stairs, her hair disheveled and her cute, fists ribbing her eyes. She noticed the tension and stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

Temari glared at Otome, "Gaara _is gone_."

Otome gasped. Baki seemed alarmed at Otome's presence, but he did not comment. Ino stood up and approached her sister. She placed her hands on the younger Yamanaka's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Otome gulped.

"Otome," Ino whispered, "did Gaara...take advantage of you?"

Otome opened her mouth to say something, but the glare Temari sent her made her shut her mouth. She looked away from her sister's questioning gaze.

"I..." Otome trailed off. Ino remained silent and waited patiently for her sister to respond to her question.

"Otome," Temari hissed, "if you dare to even touch Gaara, again, I will kick you out of this house. Do you hear me?"

Ino stared at Temari, stunned. What was she saying?

"And who do you think you are to order her around?" Ino spat. Temari looked taken aback, then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was being nice," Temari said coldly, "because you can't remember anything, but I have had enough of Otome getting in the way of everything."

"What has Otome ever done to you?" Ino yelled. Otome's eyes widened when she noticed her sister's panicked stricken face. She looked down ashamed, her eyes hidden behind her blonde bangs.

Temari didn't seem very impressed, "She's done enough. Leave, both of you. If all you will do is cause trouble, you might as well as go back to Konoha."

Ino huffed, "Fine, I will!"

And then Ino stomped upstairs, dragging her sister with her.

* * *

Ino looked at the building behind her one last time. The house she has lived in the past few weeks suddenly seemed so painful to leave. Temari was already inside, not even bothering to say goodbye to the two Yamanaka girls. Otome seemed upset, but Ino decided not to bother her.

As Ino turned around and started heading for the village gate, she felt a part of her die.

* * *

Ino was greeted by a _very _pregnant Sakura, who also seemed _very _unimpressed by Ino and Otome's arrival home. Ino remember snarling when she spotted her rival, she really wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

But, Sakura's first words were _not _what Ino expected, "You fool! Traveling while pregnant is...absurd!"

Ino blinked, she blinked again and then quirked an eyebrow. Was...Sakura worried about her?

Clearly she missed something. Not to mention the fact that Sakura was _pregnant_. Ino pondered on who Sakura possibly could have ended up with to make babies. It defiantly wasn't Sasuke. He's dead. And...having a dead man's baby would just be...gross. And impossible.

Otome smiled, "Greetings, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura glared at Otome, "And you! You know you shouldn't just leave me hanging! Do you know how worried I was?"

Otome sweat dropped, "Sorry, sensei...I was just...worried about O-nee-sama."

Sakura sighed, "I know. We were all worried. What are you two doing here alone?"

This time, Ino finally spoke, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't Gaara come with you?" Sakura asked.

"Why should he?" Ino asked, slightly annoyed. Sakura seemed alarmed, but she shrugged it off. Otome motioned with her hands for Sakura not to bring the "G" topic up. Sakura nodded slowly, understanding.

"You're probably tired," Sakura stated, "and Naruto is probably asleep...I should wake him. Lazy bastard."

And then the pink haired kunoichi turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving Ino completely stumped. Otome had to grab hold of her sister's hand and drag her after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was correct about Naruto being asleep. The minute they walked into the Hokage office, they noticed the blonde's head was buried deep within a pile of paperwork. A strange, low snore oozed from him – and then silence. A vein formed on Sakura's head.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The blonde shot up, paper went flying everywhere.

"Wha!" he exclaimed as he looked around the room until his blue eyes landed on a angered Sakura. Naruto laughed nervously. "S-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "You haven't done any paperwork! I'll make you stay all night and do it!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Eh? But...but...Hinata-chan needs me!"

While Naruto cried fake waterfalls, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Hinata is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"What if she goes into labor?" Naruto asked. Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped herself. He got her. Sakura sighed in defeat, while Naruto celebrated his victory. Ino watched the blonde, amazed.

Just like with Gaara, she didn't see the boy she remembered. What she saw in front of her was a man. A tall, grown, mature man. Naruto's hair was longer than she remembered, since at the back of his head his hair was tied into a ponytail – much like his deceased master's hair was, before he died. Ino couldn't help but think Naruto was an idiot, why did he have to style his hair like Jiraiya? Ino also noticed that Naruto's face looked slightly different, less goofy and his eyes were filled with maturity. She gasped when his eyes locked with hers and she could see all the sorrow, the pain and agony that floated around deep inside of his orbs. She could also see happiness and excitement.

Naruto has changed.

"Ino?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "She lives here, idiot."

"No, she doesn't," Naruto pointed out, "I finalized her residence four months ago. She's no longer a-"

He was cut off when Sakura clobbered him over the head and Otome sprinted over and covered his mouth.

"Sssh," Otome hissed, "she has Amnesia, remember?"

Naruto's eyes widened with recognition. Ino frowned. Sakura laughed nervously.

"So," Sakura said nervously, "Ino will be...staying her from now on. I'll take the two of them home."

Naruto nodded, "Sure, whatever."

And then the three Kunoichi left the room. Naruto stared at the now closed door seriously.

"Is she gone?" a voice from the shadows suddenly asked. Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, she's gone."

* * *

Lee appeared literally out of nowhere, when Sakura lead the two Yamanaka girls into the city. He was still wearing his favorite green spandex suit, but like Naruto, he was taller, more mature and was defiantly a man. His hair has also changed, to the same style he had when he first joined Team Gai – the bob long gone.

"Sakura! My youthful wife! I was looking for you!" Lee said too happily as he pulled the poor pink haired kunoichi into a death hug. She didn't seem disgusted or unimpressed, though. She simply giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why?" she asked. Lee pulled away from her.

"I heard that Ino returned," Lee stated, "and she has lost her youth!"

Sakura sweat dropped, leave it to him to come up with such a stupid thesis, "She has Amnesia, darling."

Lee nodded, "Exactly."

Ino shivered as she watched Lee kiss Sakura on the lips. Otome seemed undisturbed by the two smooching, her mind wandering elsewhere. Ino, on the other hand has always thought Lee was just a tad bit disturbing.

Seeing him kiss her rival, just made it worse.

Ino cleared her throat. The two pulled away from each other and both laughed nervously as they rubbed the back of their heads.

God, they were even acting the same!

"Long time no see, Ino!" Lee greeted, loudly.

Ino smiled nervously, "Yeah, no long time no see."

She couldn't help, but feel slightly confused as she said this.

"Where's Uzuna?" Sakura asked as she glanced behind Lee.

Lee smirked, "Uzuna, my youthful daughter has decided to go for a four hour run around the village!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Are you stupid! She's only three years old!"

While Sakura beat the living day lights out of her husband, Ino was trying to process the fact that Lee and Sakura _already _had a child...and they were now apparently expecting number two! They seem to be going at it at a fast rate.

Hinata was pregnant too, according to Naruto. Ino was shocked. She has missed so much. Forgotten so much, whatever.

Lee cried as he held up his arms in defeat, "Uzuna wanted to run around the village! She was acting so youthful!"

"She has inherited your insanity!" Sakura cried. Lee panicked when he saw his wife burst into tears. Even Ino was alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" Lee cried waterfalls as he tried to calm her. Instead, Sakura looked up, angered. Lee yelped.

"You bring her here, right this instance!" Sakura yelled, "Or you sleep outside!"

Lee nodded and ran off, his tail between his legs. Ino was stunned.

Life back home was going to be...very interesting.

* * *

When Inoichi Yamanaka opened the front door of his home, and his eyes landed on his eldest daughter, he was shocked.

Ino felt tears form in her eyes, "Papa..."

For a few minutes, the male Yamanaka stood still, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. He could not form in words. His wife appeared behind them, confused as to why her husband has suddenly gone rigid. Her eyes landed on her two daughters, and she too went rigid.

"Mama..." Ino trailed off as she watched her mother burst into tears and push her husband aside. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. Sakura smiled as she watched the reunion.

"Welcome home," Inoichi finally coughed. Ino pulled away from her mother and smiled up at her father, the man she has always admired.

"I'm home."


	7. The Perfect Person

Shikamaru was shocked when he opened the door that lead to his house and was greeted by his wife flying into his arms and burst into tears. Alarmed he looked down at her shaking form and wrapped his arms around her. She was ice cold.

"Temari?" he asked. Temari gripped unto his shirt. Shikamaru sighed and looked up. His eyes landed on his daughter, standing in the kitchen doorway, her fist buried in her mouth and her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Why is Mommy crying?" Shikamaru asked. Kagome shrugged her little shoulders. Shikamaru sighed and closed the door behind him whole stepping forward, while avoiding letting go of Temari.

"What happened, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"First Kankuro...and now Gaara!" Temari cried, "Why is my family all...disappearing?"

Shikamaru frowned, he wasn't following a thing she was saying. He led his wife to the living room, where he made sure Temari sat down. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her uncontrollable sobs and hiccups.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked when he noticed the house was oddly silent.

"On the way to Konoha," Temari stated. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"I told her to leave...I was angry at Otome...and then...I snapped...and," Temari burst into tears again. Shikamaru sighed and pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"I'll explain everything to her when I arrive there," Shikamaru whispered, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Temari was still shaking, "Gaara is gone."

Shikamaru frowned again and pulled away from his wife, "What do you mean?"

"He left," Temari stated, "he told Ino he was returning home...and then just up and left. I don't think he's coming back, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No! He would _never _abandon the village...you know that!"

Temari burst into tears again, "But...it doesn't make sense! He told Ino his wife was dead! And then he said he was going home! This_ is_ home!"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm sure he has a reason. He's probably trying to find himself. It's hard for Ino to adjust, but just think how all this is taking a toll on him."

Temari suddenly went silent. Gaara must be in so much pain...knowing that his wife might never remember him again. Seeing her everyday, yet not being able to hold her. Knowing that she is carrying his baby – but, can't tell her that. How painful it must be.

"And Kankuro?" Temari asked, "Why is Kankuro not here?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I have no idea. He just suddenly disappeared on the day Ino lost her..."

Shikamaru trailed off and then his eyes widened, "You don't think Kankuro knows something about her memory loss...do you?"

* * *

Dinner at the Yamanaka household was strange. Ino was surprised when Sakura and her family showed up at the front door, a wide smile plastered on the pregnant woman's face as Lee whispered something into her ear. In front of them stood a little girl with black hair and green eyes. The child smiled a goofy smile and held up some freshly picked flowers.

"Auntie Ino, I got you flowers!" the girl exclaimed. Ino blinked, then smiled and took the flowers from the girl.

"She picked them for you on her afternoon run," Sakura explained as she glared at her husband. He laughed nervously. Ino smiled, so this little cute bundle must be Uzuna.

Ino's mother invited the family inside. They all sat together around the dining table, enjoying the food and idle chit chat. It felt strange. Here, Ino was sitting at the same table as her rival – eating like they were the bestest of friends.

"Sakura," Inoichi suddenly spoke. Sakura looked up and smiled, motioning for him to continue.

Inoichi cleared his throat, "I want to thank you, for taking care of my two darling daughters. You have always been there for Ino. And you are a magnificent teacher to Otome – she has never admired someone so much."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, it's quite alright."

Lee was beaming with pride as he watched his wife. He was defiantly one heck of a proud husband. Uzuna seemed to not be listening to the adult conversation, since her eyes were focused on the broccoli on her plate. Ino chuckled when she realized the little girl was glaring at her own food.

When dinner was finished, Ino offered to do the dishes. Her parents refused, saying that pregnant women should rest, but Ino insisted, so Sakura joined her. Lee stayed behind to talk 'guy matters' with Inoichi, while Otome and her mother disappeared into the study. Ino sighed as she opened the tap and let the hot water flow into the sink.

"You seem down," Sakura stated. Ino glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah," Ino sighed, "I am so confused. I don't remember...anything. I don't know who trust anymore."

"Are you refering to Otome?" Sakura asked. Ino's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled as she turned off the tap and scrubbed some of the dishes.

"I know a lot about you, Ino," Sakura stated, "we _are _best friends, after all."

Ino was shocked. All this time, she thought that she was still Sakura's rival, but here the pink-head was telling her that they were...best friends! Ino looked down at the bubbles that formed in the water from the dish washing soap.

Amnesia really messed with one's head.

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed, "She...told me that Gaara took advantage of her."

"And that bothers you?" Sakura asked without looking up from her washing.

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura remained silent for awhile, ignoring the stare she was getting from Ino.

Finally, Sakura spoke, "Ino, why does it bother you?"

"Because..." Ino trailed off, "I don't know."

The corners of Sakura's lips twitched as she fought the urge to smile.

"Has it ever occurred to you," Sakura started, "that perhaps, Otome took advantage of him?"

Ino stared at her so called 'best friend' in shock. What was Sakura implying? That her own sister was some kind of...whore? Ino opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't form any words. A small voice in the back of her head was whispering to her, "_Trust Gaara. Trust Gaara. Trust Gaara."_

"Otome would never do that!" Ino shrieked. Sakura sighed.

"Ino," Sakura said with a stern tone, "you have _amnesia_, what could you possibly know about what your sister is like? You only remember her as a little girl – not a teenager with hormones and feelings."

Ino looked down, ashamed. Sakura was right. She was protecting her little sister, the little girl who always clung to her and praised her for her amazing abilities. She wasn't thinking of the teenager that now walked alongside her.

Sakura sighed, "Let's change the subject, I think it's too early to put too much pressure on you with memories."

Ino could do nothing but nod.

* * *

Dreams plagued Ino that night.

"_I'm home," a voice so familiar, yet strange said calmly. Ino looked over her shoulder at the door of the kitchen, but there was no one there. She squinted her eyes, but she could not see the outline of anyone._

_Was she paranoid?_

_Ignoring the sudden flutter that formed in her stomach, Ino continued chopping the onions. Humming a tune to herself, she smiled as the thought of making dinner filled her mind._

_Wait a minute. Who was she making dinner for? Ino tried to ponder on the question that filled her mind, but she shrugged it off and continued to chop the onions._

Ino awakened, confused by the strange dream, but quickly fell asleep, again. She dept dreaming.

_A hand caressed Ino's cheek, tears that were streaming down her cheeks were being wiped away by warm, familiar fingers that made her skin tingle. Ino looked up. The person in front of her was nothing, but a blur. She could narrow out the outline of a human, a man who was tall and well-built. _

"_It's okay," the man's voice whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Otome won't do it again. I won't let her."_

_Ino found herself oddly comforted by the man's voice, she leaned forward into his arms. She could feel him inhale and exhale, his heart beat was like music to her ears. She couldn't help, but feel a smile form on her lips._

Ino awoke again, confused.

Could the man from her dreams...be the father of her baby?

* * *

Ino decided to confront Otome the next day, it's true that whenever she tried to unravel the truth, it gave her a headache, but she she wanted to know the truth.

Even if it drives her insane. Ino knew that Sakura would not be satisfied, but right now she could seriously care less. She descended from her room and approached her sister's bedroom door. She looked at the poster plastered of the Fourth Hokage's face on the door and sweat dropped.

Otome having a fan girl crush on Naruto's dad was just a bit...disturbing. Ignoring the nauseous feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach (and not because of Otome's crush either – this is morning sickness) she knocked on the door.

When there was no answer, Ino grew frustrated. Annoyed, she stomped down the stairs and checked the kitchen. Her mother was clearing the table.

"Mama, where is Otome?" Ino asked. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"She left with Choji and her teammates a little earlier," her mother stated, "they have some missions to take care of."

Ino sighed, "Thank you."

Ino groaned. Well, she might as well have a look around the village.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't even bother to knock on the office door, Naruto was probably asleep anyway. Shikamaru cursed in envy – how he wish he could sleep during work hours. Shikamaru strolled into the office calmly, only he stopped in his tracks when he realized that Naruto was indeed awake.

And he was not alone. Standing in front of his desk stood a familiar figure with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed, "Shikamaru!"

The black-clothed figure stiffened and turned around, his eyes wide and pleading. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing here, Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked, "Gaara did not send you here, did he?"

Kankuro laughed nervously, "Not exactly."

"Do you know how much stress Temari is going through?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed. He didn't like it when his wife was in a bad mood.

Kankuro seemed alarmed at the news, "She is?"

Shikamaru sighed, "You're her brother, idiot. Besides, Gaara disappeared too."

This seemed to be shocking news to both Kankuro and Naruto. The two stared at Shikamaru in shock, almost as if they couldn't believe that Gaara would just decide to disappear and abandon his duties. Shikamaru sighed.

"Did Ino arrive yesterday?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject. Kankuro tensed again, causing Shikamaru to watch him suspiciously. Naruto nodded.

"Yes," Naruto explained, "she should be home. What happened?"

"Temari snapped," Shikamaru explained, "Otome was playing foul."

Naruto sighed, "Of course. Now that her sister doesn't remember anything, she has a chance."

Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto spun around in his office chair, enjoying the gush of wind the movement created. His office was so stuffy, he could barely even breathe. He was slowly becoming claustrophobic.

"Well," Naruto continued, "She is always welcome here, but, I would like a formal letter from the Jounin in charge of passports. Ino, is after all no longer a resident of Konoha."

Shikamaru nodded, "I understand, I will contact him immediately."

Naruto nodded, "Good, good, well, I will dispatch a search party to find Gaara."

Shikamaru sighed, "That would be great help, our search teams have not found him yet."

Naruto grinned. He had the perfect person in mind...


	8. Plagued by Dreams

**A/N: A new character (OC) will be introduced soon! She was originally part of the story, but after I revised everything I decided to remove her. But, she's back now with a new role and a slight character change! She will appear in the next chapter!

* * *

**

Ino was shaken out of her reverie, when she bumped into someone. Stumbling backwards, she quickly tried to regain her balance, but lost her footing. Shrieking as she fell backwards, she was shocked when a pair of two, strong arms caught her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up into black eyes. Almost instantly, Ino thought of Sasuke.

But, that was impossible – he is dead.

"Oh," Ino breathed, "I'm so sorry!"

The man smiled and helped her to stand straight. Ino shivered at the man's creepy smile. His skin was pale – almost inhuman. His skin was icy cold as his hands hooked unto Ino's arms to provide balance while she found her feet. Ino watched him, shocked.

He looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Ino-san?" he asked. Ino blinked. He knew her name! She was about to ask him how he knew her, but he excused himself, mumbling something about Naruto calling him to his office. Ino watched him disappear into crowds of villagers.

"Ino!" a male voiced yelled. Ino glanced over her shoulder at Kiba, who was running his way towards her, Akamaru not far behind. Ino was so surprised to see how much the two has changed, that she couldn't help but smile as they stopped in front of her.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba grinned.

"I notice you ran into Sai," Kiba suddenly said, "he looked like he was in a hurry."

"Sai?" Ino asked as she tilted her head to the side. Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kiba stated, "the guy who looks like Sasuke? That's Sai. You don't remember him?"

Ino shook her head. Kiba frowned.

"I guess you haven't been informed about my condition, have you?" Ino asked. Kiba shook his head. Ino explained to him in as much detail as she possibly could about how something hit her head and she has Amnesia. She also blurted out all the flashbacks and dreams she has been seeing, which Kiba simply listened to. When she finished Ino sighed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just...dumped it all on you."

Kiba laughed, "That's quite alright, I don't mind."

Ino smiled, "Thanks."

Kiba suddenly jumped up from where they were standing, "I know! Let's visit Hinata!"

Ino frowned, "Why?"

Kiba smirked, "Because, she had Amnesia too, once upon a time."

Ino's eyes widened.

* * *

When Ino's eyes landed on the mansion in front of her, she had to make sure it wasn't property of the Hyuga household. Kiba explained to her that it was Naruto's home – given to him when he became Hokage. Ino seemed impressed. Kiba knocked on the door, while Akamaru rolled around in the grass.

The door opened seconds later, and revealed a tall, skinny woman with gray hair and droopy eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono with a white apron. Ino did not recognize her.

"Is Hinata home?" Kiba asked. The woman watched him carefully, almost as if she was assessing him and then she looked at Ino. The woman barely even glanced at her and then she stepped aside, allowing them to come in. Inside was almost just as spectacular outside. The inside was more cozy and welcoming and made you feel straight at home with finely selected furniture and paintings. The elderly woman led Kiba and Ino through the long hallway until they reached what seemed to be the living room. It was a large open space with large windows that looked out on the garden and floral colored cushions and materials were selected for the room's theme.

In front of the window, sat a woman with dark blue hair and lavender tinted white eyes. She had on a lavender colored kimono and her delicate hands were sewing buttons unto brightly colored fabric. Ino gasped when her eyes landed on Hinata Hyuga's stomach.

It was _huge! _

Hinata looked up and smiled at Kiba. When her eyes landed on Ino, she gasped and quickly put down the fabric she was working on and stood up (with a struggle) and approached Ino.

"Ino!" she exclaimed, happily. Ino smiled as she took Hinata's hands and the two woman exchanged greetings. Ino felt a sudden gush of happiness overwhelm her. Being with Hinata suddenly made her feel so comfortable, so at home.

Like they were sisters. Hinata led Ino the couch and the two sat down.

"I heard that you are expecting!" Hinata exclaimed, excitedly. Ino nodded while a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Yes," Ino mumbled, "it is kind of embarrassing, though. I don't even know who the father is."

Hinata smiled and patted the blonde kunoichi's hand, "You know. You just can't remember. You will, eventually."

Ino smiled, "Thank you. I heard...you had Amnesia, too. What happened?"

Hinata sighed, "It was during a mission. I received a nasty blow to my head which caused some damage. I was in a coma for a few weeks, and when I awoke – I remembered almost nothing."

"How did you recover your memory?" Ino asked, hoping that she could do the same, so that she could too remember.

Hinata chuckled, "Well, it all sort of just...came back. Well, not really, memories slowly returned to me. It was confusing at first, but I eventually understood everything. Luckily I had everyone's support."

Ino smiled, "I hope I can remember soon. Not knowing things are getting on my nerves."

The two women remained silent for awhile, Kiba seemed satisfied with just listening to their conversation, so he sat there in silence, simply watching them.

Finally Ino's eyes landed on Hinata's stomach once more, "How far along are you?"

Hinata smiled, "About forty weeks."

Ino's eyes widened, "That means you can go into labour any minute!"

Hinata laughed, "Yes! It's driving Naruto insane. He is so scared he won't be there for me. I think my Amnesia scared him enough."

Ino chuckled, "He really loves you. It's obvious."

Hinata blushed at that comment.

* * *

When Sai entered the Hokage office, he was surprised to see that Naruto was _actually _awake. Sai smiled that creepy smile of his as he approached the desk, his hands behind his back as he awaited Naruto's orders.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed when he looked up, "you're here. Good."

"Is there a reason why you ordered me here...without my ANBU gear?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded his head, his usual sparkling eyes suddenly turning solemn.

"The Kazekage has disappeared," Naruto stated. Sai's eyes widened, but quickly returned to normal.

"I see," Sai said calmly as he closed his eyes, "you want me to find him?"

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi is on a mission, so I can't send him – you are my second choice, and I trust you the most."

Sai remained silent for awhile, many thoughts ran through his mind, "Is that really the only reason?"

Naruto seemed shocked that Sai could sense ulterior motive. Naruto smirked when he realized that Sai was deadly serious all of a sudden.

"You never fail to read me," Naruto smirked, "do you?"

"You're very easy to read," Sai stated. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's time you move on, Sai," Naruto stated after awhile of silence, "Ino is married now. And she's expecting _his _baby. You should let go."

* * *

When Ino returned home, Sakura was sitting in the living room with Otome, healing some minor injuries the young girl had acquired somewhere. The conversation with Sakura came flooding back to Ino.

Could she really trust her sister?

Swallowing the sudden lump that formed in her throat, Ino entered the living room silently and sat down opposite Sakura and Otome.

"Welcome home," Otome grinned. Ino mustered a fake smile, but it quickly faded. Sakura glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She could sense the sudden tension in the room. Luckily, Otome didn't seem to notice.

"How was your mission?" Ino asked.

"Horrible," Otome groaned, "I fell over in the river and hit a rock. Luckily I didn't hit my head."

Ino mustered another fake smile.

"Isn't it about time one of the three of you train in Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked as she wrapped a bandage around Otome bruised arm. Otome shrugged.

"Well, we normally have you, Sensei," Otome explained, "so we never worried. But, you're on leave now and Choji-sensei doesn't know how to heal wounds!"

Sakura laughed, "I think it's time you learn."

Otome's eyes sparkled, "You'll teach me Medical Ninjutsu?"

Sakura nodded, "You can become a great Kunoichi, like your sister."

Otome smiled. Ino suddenly felt her heart tug. A part of her was proud of her sister, a part of her yearned to help her sister become a great Kunoichi, while the other part cried out to leave Otome alone. She was trouble, the voice said.

"I'm going to bed," Ino stated as she rose to her feet.

Sakura looked up alarmed, "Already? It's barely past seven!"

"I know," Ino sighed, "I'm tired."

* * *

Ino was once again plagued by dreams. But, this time she didn't dream of the blurry figure. This time she dreamed of someone else.

Someone she thought she will never see again.

_The rain poured down heavily. Large raindrops pounded against the platoon members' skin, their clothes were soaked and clung to their bodies. But, they ignored the uncomfortable weight and kept running. Ino was behind, her eyes solely focused on Sakura, who was so frantic she was running faster than she could handle. Shikamaru tried to coax her to calm down, but the pink haired kunoichi refused to listen._

"_Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, "Slow down! You're exhausting yourself!"_

_Sakura glared at Ino over her shoulder, "Shut up, Ino! Naruto needs me!"_

_Ino's eyes widened. Hinata, who was just a little in front of Ino seemed alarmed by this, she looked down, her fists tightened. Ino thought she was going to cry._

_Instead, the Hyuga heiress leaped forward and landed in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped as Hinata started running alongside her._

"_Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata glanced at her from the corner of her eye._

"_Naruto-kun needs all of us," Hinata stated. Sakura's eyes widened._

_Ino smiled and leaped forward to join the two kunoichi._

"_And so does Sasuke-kun," Ino stated. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes._

"_Ino..." she trailed off. The group continued forward, until Hinata suddenly stopped dead in her tracks._

_Everyone stopped and turned to face her, her Byakugan was activated and she seemed to be concentrating on something. _

_The rain suddenly stopped._

"_Sai-kun..." Hinata trailed off. Just as she said it, the pale, dark haired man appeared from the shadows. Blood was oozing from an injury above his eye, his clothes were ragged and bruises and cuts were present on numerous places on his skin. _

"_Sai!" Ino and Sakura gasped at the same time. Ino pushed past Sakura and ran over to Sai. He held out his arms to her, blood flowed from deep cuts in his arm. Ino gasped. She held out her hands and placed it on his wounds, concentrating her chakra to heal him. He stood silently and watched, his normal cold, distant eyes suddenly filled with admiration._

_When Ino pulled away, Sai grabbed her wrist. Ino closed her eyes and shook her head, signaling for him not do anything stupid._

"_Thank you," Sai whispered when he let her go. Ino smiled. _

_Hinata scanned the surroundings, trying to find any clue of Naruto. She found none, but her eyes did land on a strange large wall, something unnatural in a thick jungle. She took a step forward and focused her vision._

_Chakra was embedded in the wall. It sort of looked like...sand. Her eyes darted to the top of the wall, there stood a figure with messy hair and a large gourd on his back._

_Hinata gasped, "Gaara-kun!"_

_Everyone was alarmed when she uttered the Kazekage's name. _

"_He's here?" Sakura asked, shocked._

_Hinata nodded, "He's...guarding something."_

"_Take us to him," Neji ordered. Hinata nodded and the group, all members of Konoha 11, followed after Hinata as she disappeared among the trees._

_When they arrived, Gaara was already aware that they were there, since he descended from the wall and was now waiting for them on the ground. _

"_Gaara," Shikamaru called out to him, "what are you doing here?"_

_Gaara remained silent and glanced over his shoulder. The group frowned and followed his gaze. The wall of sand suddenly shattered. _

_When the sand fell, they group was finally able to see what was behind it. Sakura gasped when her eyes landed on a heavily injured Naruto, yet he was still standing, his eyes fixated on his opponent._

_Ino's eyes landed on Sasuke. He was just as heavily injured as Naruto, but seemed to handle the pain and exhaustion better. Ino watched him in horror. This was the first time she has seen him since he left the village. He looked so different._

_His eyes landed on her and she gasped._

_He looked like he was ready to kill._

Ino screamed as she shot up in bed. Her breathing was haggard as she realized that it was only a dream. Feeling violated and cold, Ino curled up into a little ball and buried her face in her knees.

How could she sleep after this?


	9. Two of a Kind

Ino was plagued by the same dream the entire night. She kept dreaming of Sasuke's deathly gaze, boring holes into her soul.

_Tears rolled down Ino's cheeks as she watched the lifeless Sasuke. His head rested on her lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she embraced him, his skin was icy cold. She could not hear or see any life from him. _

_It started raining, again._

_Naruto was close to losing consciousness, Sakura was healing him while he lay against a tree trunk. Hinata was by his side, watching him with a pained expression. _

_Ino looked up at him, his eyes were glued to her and Sasuke. Her eyes widened._

_She could barely even recognize the Naruto in front of her. His eyes were dead, filled with so much pain and agony that Ino couldn't even stand to look at him. Naruto's hand grabbed hold of Sakura's as she moved to heal his chest. She gasped and looked at him, confused._

"_Don't, Sakura-chan," Naruto rasped, "I promised...I promised that we would die together."_

_Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened. _

"_Are you stupid?" Sakura cried, "It's over, Naruto! You don't have to die..."_

_Naruto mustered a small smile, "Thank you, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura watched in horror as Naruto stood to his feet and started moving towards Sasuke and Ino. He staggered forward, but was caught by Gaara. Naruto looked up, surprised as Gaara placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder, allowing him to lean on him. Slowly, the two approached Sasuke._

_Naruto collapsed unto his knees next Sasuke and then unto his back. He looked up at the gray sky, his eyes drooping. _

"_Heh," Naruto laughed softly, "Sasuke...in the end, I was unable to become Hokage."_

_Sakura knelt beside Naruto and reached out to him, but was stopped by Gaara. She looked up, alarmed._

"_Leave him," Gaara stated. Sakura's eyes widened and then started shaking._

"_I can't just leave him!" Sakura cried. Ino watched Sakura, amazed by her determination to save Naruto._

"_It's his wish, Sakura," Shikamaru explained. Sakura glared at him._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto rasped, "It's okay. I'm okay."_

_Sakura watched him pained. Naruto smiled as he held out his hand for her to take. She reached out to him and grasped his fingers. Tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Naruto..."_

_Silence befell the group. The only noise that could be heard was the rain and Sakura's occasional sobs. _

_Naruto smiled, "Heh, I was unable to say so many things."_

_Sakura blinked, "Say...so many things?_

_Naruto smiled, "Yeah, like...how I used to like you, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura's blushed, her heart pounded in her chest. _

_Naruto closed his eyes, "Hinata..."_

_Hinata looked up from where she was standing, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto motioned for her to come closer. She took a few steps forward, wearyingly and then knelt down beside him, next to Sakura._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in between her tears._

"_When Pain attacked the village," Naruto coughed, "you...stood up to protect me, despite the fact that you knew you would lose. You...told me something I never knew, and yet, I never responded to your confession. I was scared, a coward and I kept running away."_

_Hinata shook her head, "No, I understand Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto shook his head, "No, Hinata-chan, you don't understand. I love you, too."_

_Hinata's eyes widened. She looked at him, almost as if she was trying to prove she wasn't dreaming. Everyone else seemed shocked by the confession, too. _

"_Tch," a voice suddenly broke the silence, "you are so slow, dobe."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, followed by everyone else. Ino slowly moved her head so that she could see Sasuke. Her blue eyes locked with onyx orbs. _

"_Sa...su...ke...kun," Sakura gasped as she watched the fallen ninja try to sit up. He collapsed into Ino's lap again and sighed._

"_Tch," Sasuke groaned, "looks like it really is over for me."_

_Ino bit her lip to try and prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks._

"_Sasuke," Naruto whispered, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks now, too. Sasuke glanced at his best friend._

"_Heal him," Sasuke ordered as he looked up into Sakura's green orbs. She froze as he his piercing gaze watched her solemnly. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto tried to yell, but it came out as a gasp instead, "Don't, Sakura-chan!"_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Heal him."_

_Naruto watched his friend in horror, "But...I promised..."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "Naruto, Konoha needs you. Sakura needs you. Hinata needs you. I am your friend, and I am telling you to live. You saved me, Naruto. Yet, I am beyond saving from death, but you still have a chance. You can change the world, Naruto."_

_Ino gasped when she felt Sasuke's hand grasp hers. She watched him as he brought her hand and placed it against his freezing cold cheek. He closed his eyes, again and sighed in relief._

"_I'm sorry, Ino," Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_Sakura, who was now healing Naruto, looked up and smiled._

"_For what, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke smiled a small smile._

_And then he died.

* * *

_

Breakfast was silent. Inoichi was surprised that Ino looked rather pale, dark bags were located under her eyes and she was simply staring at her food as if it was come kind of disease.

"What's bothering you, Ino?" Inoichi asked. Ino look up at her father and then shook her head.

"Nothing," Ino whispered, "I'm just tired."

Inoichi was not convinced, but he decided not to bother his daughter any longer. Ino excused herself from the table before breakfast was even over and locked herself in her room. She looked up at all the things that never seemed to have changed. Her room was exactly like she remembered it from when she was young.

Ino collapsed unto her bed. All these dreams, memories and questions that flowed through her mind were starting to take a toll on her health. Worry filled her as she thought of the baby. Gently, she placed her palm on her abdomen, praying that the child was still safe and warm inside of her. Ino curled up into a ball, her hand still resting on her abdomen.

"Can you hear me?" Ino asked. She smiled, if the baby could hear or not, she wasn't going to stop, "I'm your mommy. I'm sorry I have been so miserable lately, but I promise I will get healthy for you. I promise."

Otome watched pained from the small creak in Ino's bedroom door. The fact that Ino locked her door, meant that something really was wrong. Otome had to unlock it with the spare key she was given by her mother. Otome looked down ashamed as she closed the door. She turned around and leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

"Gaara," she whispered, "where are you?"

* * *

Naruto was greeted by his wife the minute he opened the front door to his home. She collapsed into his arms and held unto him tightly.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, confused as he tilted his head to the side. Hinata smiled as his warm voice soothed her. She took his hand into hers and placed it on her abdomen.

"They are kicking," Hinata whispered. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a jerk erupt from his wife. A goofy smile formed on his lips as he leaned his forehead against Hinata's. The two closed their eyes and stood there, simply listening and feeling their babies move.

"Ino was here yesterday," Hinata whispered, "I forgot to tell you, you came home so late."

Naruto groaned, "I'm sorry, work caught up with me."

Hinata shook her head, "I told her about my amnesia."

Naruto smiled, "Good, she needs some support."

Hinata nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. They stood like that for several minutes, enjoying each others' warmth and love. After awhile, Hinata suddenly gasped.

Naruto frowned, "Hinata-chan?"

She let go of her husband and stormed into the bathroom. Naruto frowned and followed after her, only to see her climb into the shower. Seconds later, he heard a gush of water. Naruto pulled away the curtain and watched his wife, confused.

The shower wasn't running...

Hinata watched her husband, shocked, "My water broke."

* * *

Otome came to a halt when her eyes landed on the magazine stand. The pile of Marie Claire's suddenly seemed to be calling out to her. Otome took a step forward. She wanted to do something for her sister. Anything to get her out of that room she has locked herself in and back out into the real world.

Otome's frail hands brushed over the cover of the magazine, contemplating if she really should buy it. According to Sakura, they shouldn't overload Ino with too much stress. Could the magazine possibly spark memories in Ino that might affect her health? Otome sighed. Who cares? Otome pulled out her purse and handed the saleslady the right amount of money, took the magazine and then turned around and disappeared into the crowd of villagers.

* * *

Ino had gotten accustomed to curling herself up into a ball on the cold, hard floor. All day she would just sit there, rotting in her fear and despair. She was so scared. So afraid of the truth. After dreaming about Sasuke's death, she couldn't help, but feel hopeless. The thought of Naruto fighting him pained her to no end.

How did Naruto do it? How did he defeat his very best friend? Ino would never be able to do such a thing. She was too much of a coward. She was scared, and couldn't even properly take care of herself to remain healthy for her baby's sake. A knock stirred Ino from her reverie. She looked up, confused.

"Come in," she croaked. The door opened and revealed her little sister. Otome watched Ino with terror filled eyes.

"Nee-sama," Otome whispered as she took a step closer, "I got you this."

Otome handed Ino a magazine. Ino frowned as she took the item from her sister's hand and stared at it. _Marie Claire_. The same magazine Gaara disposed of the time she was in Sunagakure. The same magazine that seemed to dominate the Kazekage's room. Her grip on the magazine tightened as visions of her reading it flashed through her mind.

"Thank you," Ino croaked.

Otome smiled, "You've...always liked it, so...I thought the new issue might entertain you."

Ino nodded slowly. Otome took that as her cue to leave the room. Ino stared at the cover of the magazine and images of Gaara flashed through her mind. With a shriek, Ino dropped the magazine and buried her head on her knees.

Why couldn't she get Gaara out of her mind?

* * *

Two red-headed figures sat silently in front of the small camp fire. The cave was eerie as they stared at the flames blazing. Outside, the thunder storm was howling wildly, the trees shifted with the wild wind.

Blue irides shifted to the red head beside her, his sea foam orbs solemnly focused on the fire. His shoulders wee slumped and the dark circles around his eyes seemed darker than usual. His gourd lay on the other side of the cave, completely forgotten. The woman looked back down at her frail hands resting in her lap. The sensitive flesh hidden underneath a thick layer of bandages were aching. She let out a deep sigh.

Yet, it still remained silent. The storm's intensity increased and it sounded like a large beast was advancing though the peaceful lands of the Land of Sunflowers. The red headed man stood to his feet, the woman watched him from the corner of her eyes. He approached the entrance of the cave and leaned against the wall.

"Minami," his voice whispered.

"Hm?" was all that escaped the woman's rogue lips. She turned her head to face him.

"When will the storm pass?" he asked. The woman closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. The bitter scent of rain filled her nostrils and the natural energy surrounding the area made her insides tingle.

"About an hour," Minami answered. Gaara cursed under his breath.

"This is just like that time," Gaara stated. Minami smiled a small smile.

"Yes."

Gaara bit his lip as he punched the wall, he ignored the blood that oozed from his bruised knuckles. Minami watched him, saddened by his painful state.

"Ino..." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**(A/N: Gaara and Ino's past coming next two chapters!)**


	10. Reflection I: Stirred Emotions

**A/N: Gaara and Ino's past will be divided into two chapters. This one and the next. These two chapters reflect more on how they...noticed each other. In a future chapter, I will write about Otome's interference.

* * *

**

It's been a year since Uchiha Sasuke passed away. It's been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended. It was spring, and the flowers were all in full bloom, unless of course you lived in the desert. Gaara glanced at the high sitting sun the sky from his desk. His attention soon returned to the paperwork in front of him.

He really needed to do something about this lack of medical ninja. Disease was sweeping through like a torrent, and many return from missions injured. With a lack of medical staff, they all have their work cut out for them.

Gaara prayed that Tsunade would send the some back-up, just for the time being while he gets a medical teaching program set up, some way or another. He was hoping a skilled medic such as Sakura would be assigned the mission, that way the medic can teach some skills to a few kunoichi in the village – who are interested in medical ninjutsu.

A feint knock could be heard on his door.

"Come in," Gaara said calmly as he took a sip of his green tea. It was ice cold, since it was left forgotten. Gaara pulled a face. He _hated _cold tea.

The door opened with a loud creak and in stepped a very familiar, yet not blonde haired woman. Yamanaka Ino stepped inside Gaara's office, a brown cloak was thrown over her shoulders so that she could travel through the desert winds.

"Wow," Ino mused, "you really do wear _glasses._"

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched as he consciously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Changing the subject," Gaara coughed, "I presume you're the medic the Hokage has sent on my request?"

Ino nodded, "Indeed I am, I look forward to working here."

* * *

Gaara escorted Ino to the hospital himself, leaving the office in his secretary's care. On the way, he explained some things she should know, as well as gave her a tour of the village, so that she knows how to get around. He also stated that she is welcome to stay in the guestroom of their home, since it always stands empty anyway.

Ino listened intently, asking questions and thanking him as he explained everything to her. When they finally reached the hospital, Gaara introduced her to the nurses, as well as a few medical ninja who will be assisting her in her stay here. They were all very kind and welcoming. She almost instantly felt at home.

"Are you alone?" asked Kensei, one of the male medical ninja. Ino nodded.

"Yes," Ino replied, "is that a problem?"

Gaara answered before Kensei could even respond, "The Hokage sent me a letter, stating that she has recruited someone from the Land of Sunflowers as well. An expert medic, she said."

Kensei nodded, "They should arrive tomorrow, I presume?"

Gaara nodded in response, then bid his farewells and left. Ino watched Gaara disappear outside into the village. Once he was gone, she remained where she was and stared at the space where he once stood.

Kensei cleared his throat, "Ino-sama?"

Ino snapped from her reverie and turned to face Kensei, "Oh, excuse me..."

Kensei chuckled, "Most women are like that when they see the Kazekage. Even my wife finds him dreamy."

Ino couldn't help, but blush at his comment.

Kensei offered to show Ino around the hospital. As Ino was shown all the various locations, she was trying to make a mental map. The hospital was much different than the one back in Konoha. For starters it was smaller, and not as fancy. She understood why though, Sunagakure wasn't as economically advanced as Konoha was.

After Ino had a tour of the hospital, she was invited for tea break in the staff room. She gladly complied, since she was rather thirsty now. Kensei just laughed when she complained about the dry air and intense heat.

* * *

Ino was welcomed with open arms into Gaara's home. When she left the hospital building, completely prepared to start a 'Kazekage mansion spree' since she had no idea how to get there, she was surprised to see Gaara waiting for her already. The two walked home in silence. A few glances were shot their way, as well as greetings which Gaara returned. Ino simply followed, remaining perfectly silent as she watched people bow in respect when Gaara passed.

Ino was amazed. Ever since he became Kazekage, she knew that he wasn't the same person when she first met him, but...seeing him so widely admired and respected was amazing. She couldn't help but think that he was kind of attractive as she watched him from behind.

They finally arrived at home. Ino was stunned as she stared at the large mansion before her. She knew it would be big.

But, not this BIG! She gawked at the building, causing Gaara to watch her amused.

"Not what you expected?" he asked. Ino shook her head. Gaara chuckled and led her inside. Ino was greeted by Temari, who pulled her into a tight embrace. Ino was caught off guard.

"Nice to see you too, Temari-san," Ino laughed as she remembered the package that was given to her by a certain someone just before she left Konoha, "I have something for you from someone."

Temari seemed confused as she pulled away from Ino, but quickly caught on and smiled, signaling to Ino to give it to her later. Ino nodded as Temari led her upstairs to her bedroom. Ino couldn't help, but glance at Gaara as she ascended up the stairs.

His eyes were glued to her.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a lively event. Temari was serving bacon and eggs, something she apparently rarely cooked, according to Kankuro. Kankuro was overjoyed since he hasn't had a proper meal in days. When Ino asked why, he simply shrugged and then glared at Temari, who gave him an angelic smile.

Gaara remained silent most of the time, his eyes focused on the newspaper in front of him. Ino found herself mesmerized by his sea foam colored eyes. Ino wasn't usually attracted to men who wore glasses, but, Gaara knew how to look sexy in them.

"So," Temari quickly gained Ino's attention, "what are you planning to do today?"

Ino pondered on the question for a few seconds, "Probably re-organize the stock. Have you seen the medical store rooms? They are _horrible_, I tell you."

Temari laughed, "Yes, Sakura said the same thing."

Ino smirked, "Of course she did."

"What about recruits?" Kankuro asked with his mouth-full. Temari clobbered him over the head and sent him a warning with her eyes. He cringed, but quickly swallowed his food and repeated the question.

Ino smiled, "Well, I was hoping the medic from the Land of Sunflowers could give me his ideas. That way, I don't do anything."

Temari nodded, "That's a brilliant idea. Besides, we don't want you to overstress yourself."

Ino laughed nervously, "Trust me, I am nowhere near stress. I have a seven-year-old sister, now she is stress."

Temari smiled, "Of course, seven-year-olds are so hyper."

The two kunoichi laughed, leaving poor old Kankuro confused and alone, since Gaara wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

* * *

It was midday when Gaara arrived at the hospital. Ino was called from her post where she was sorting the store rooms to the foyer. Ino excused herself and quickly headed for the foyer, where she was certain Gaara was awaiting for her arrival.

The medic from the Land of Sunflowers has probably arrived.

When Ino reached Gaara she quickly greeted him, then looked up, only to find that he was alone. There was no medic with him. Ino frowned, could the medic be late? Or perhaps got stuck somewhere and was unable to arrive on scheduled time? Gaara noticed her distress, so he pointed behind her. Ino frowned and spun around and her blue eyes landed on a woman. A tall, red-headed woman with hair so long, it probably reached her ankles. Her eyes were a shocking blue, much like Naruto's and on her forehead were two Persian red dots.

"Ino," Gaara suddenly awoke Ino from her reverie, "this is Minami, from the Land of Sunflowers."

Minami bowed. Ino did the same.

"Nice to meet you," Ino smiled, "welcome, although I am certain Gaara has already said that."

Minami smiled, "Thank you."

Ino glanced at Gaara, the same warm, fuzzy feeling she has felt since she arrived increased as she realized he was watching her with something that looked similar to a smile on his face.

Gaara excused himself, leaving the two women to acquaint themselves. Ino motioned for Minami to follow her and together the two headed for where Ino has been working all morning. Ino couldn't help, but feel somewhat lost next to the red-head.

Minami was beautiful. And not supermodel beautiful. She had this mysterious aura to her that made you feel happy by just being in her presence. Her red hair was like illuminating fire that kept burning wildly to bring warmth. Her blue eyes lured you in, inviting you to introduce yourself. Ino felt little next to such a bright figure.

The rest of the medical staff loved Minami. She quickly squeezed herself into their lives, praising them and making them feel like they were at home, despite the fact that she was the stranger who needed to feel welcome. Ino had to admit, the woman had some amazing social skills.

Minami was also very organized, quickly picking up the scattered pieces that was left for the two foreign medics to fix and had her own ideas forming in her head. Often she would turn to Ino and the two would discuss things, making sure that they were making the best choices.

When the day was finally over, the two foreign kunoichi departed from the hospital. They were greeted by Gaara, who immediately struck up a conversation with Minami as they walked home. Ino felt her heart clench as the watched the two in front of her. She felt so left out, so...unimportant. Ino sighed.

She missed Sai.

* * *

It's been two months since Ino and Minami started working at the hospital in Sunagakure. Both women have agreed to stay longer to finalize things, as well as train a small group of ninja so that when they leave, their work wasn't for nothing.

Ino worked hard and diligently. Often she found herself drawn to Gaara. The way his eyes watched her intently when she spoke, the way he commented on her suggestions, the dark circles around his eyes, the Kanji on his forehead, his red hair and tall, athletically built body. Her sexual attraction towards him was frustrating her to a point where she couldn't even focus properly with him in the same room.

And to make things worse, she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loved her so much, she couldn't bear to think that she was having sexual fantasies about someone else.

"How is things going at the hospital?" Temari asked when she entered the kitchen. Ino looked up from where she was working on some sandwiches for breakfast.

Ino sighed, "Proceeding."

Temari quirked an eyebrow, "You seem down?"

Ino smiled a fake smile, "Temari...have you ever felt sexually attracted to a man who wasn't...well...yours?"

Temari laughed as she poured herself some coffee, "Of course! I was once attracted to this...guy who worked at a small shop in the market. Very attractive with dark skin. I felt so guilty...after all, I was supposed to be thinking of Shikamaru – not him!"

Ino sat down at the dining table and sighed, "It still worries me."

Temari noticed Ino's pained expression and sat down next to her, "Okay, who is the guy from your sexual fantasies?"

"I don't think you want to know," Ino deadpanned.

"Oh God," Temari shrieked, "It's not Kankuro, is it?"

Ino gawked at Temari, "Hell no!"

Temari sighed in relief, "I can you tell this now, _he is not your type_."

"I know," Ino confessed, "I fall for the melancholy ones."

Temari laughed, "Ah, yes, Sasuke and Sai. Typical. So, who is the lucky Suna melancholy man?"

Ino gave Temari a 'you-haven't-noticed-look'? Temari quirked an eyebrow. A odd silence befell the two blonde kunoichi, followed by Temari suddenly understanding. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh," Temari breathed, "oh."

Ino smiled sarcastically, but didn't dare say a word.

Temari grinned, "At least you have taste."

* * *

_He kissed her, over and over. His kisses were deep, passionate, so filled with longing and love and lust that it smothered Ino under his touches. His fingers brushed her gentle cheeks, then buried themselves in her blonde hair. His lips trailed down, over her collar bone and down her neck where she felt his teeth sink into her skin. She squirmed under his feathery touches. She bit down on her cheeks to prevent any complaining to escape her lips. He pushed her down on the desk._

And then Ino opened her eyes and shot up. She was in bed. There was no desk. No Gaara's office...and no Gaara about having to have sex with her. She glanced next to her, expecting to see the side on the bed to be empty.

It wasn't. There right next to her, with his back turned to her lay Sai. Her eyes widened. She didn't even notice him come inside.

When did he get in Suna, anyway? Her heart that has been yearning for a red-head the past few months suddenly swelled when her eyes landed on the dark-headed man's pale skin. She lay back down and snuggled closer to him, a smile gracing her features as she pressed herself against him. He stirred, turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She found herself sighing contently when his lips pressed against her forehead.

Yet, when sleep came, so came Gaara of her dreams.

* * *

When Ino had to leave to report to Gaara on her process, Sai insisted on escorting her. The two walked through the dusty streets of Suna silently, hand-in-hand. They didn't speak, they didn't gaze at each other lovingly like many love-driven couples did. They simply walked.

Ino knocked on Gaara's office door. No response. Ino frowned. Was he not in, yet? No, that was impossible. Gaara was not present at breakfast that morning and that clearly meant that he was either at work late or he left early. She decided to knock again.

Still no response. Ino could not think of any place possible where he could be right now. It frightened her, but in the two months she has spent here, she has gotten so accustomed to Gaara's schedule she knows almost exactly what he was doing and when. She glanced at Sai from the corner of her eye, hoping that she will be distracted with the self-loathing that boiled inside of her.

It didn't work. When she looked at Sai, she smiled, but her heart did not flutter. Her heart didn't swell up like it usually did when she saw him. She didn't feel the happiness she felt the previous night with him. Heck, she didn't even feel anything when they had sex.

There was defiantly something wrong with her.

"Come in," Gaara's voice suddenly came from inside. Ino was awoken from her reverie. She quickly entered. The minute her eyes landed on Minami, casually sitting on Gaara's desk, worsened her mood by ten-fold. Gaara's eyes landed on Ino's hand and she quickly pulled away from Sai's grasp, much to his surprise. She mentally slapped herself.

What was she doing? Ino glanced at Minami, who herself seemed not to be in the best of circumstances. Her hair was an absolute mess. There were bags under her eyes and her smile was fake. Ino couldn't help but think that perhaps Minami and Gaara did more than they expected when the door was closed.

"I have come to deliver my report," Ino stated. Gaara nodded and took the scroll from Ino. He thanked her, nodded in Sai's general direction and then glanced at Minami. Ino's fist tightened when she realized the two of them were having something along the lines of a silent conversation.

"I'll see you at the hospital," Ino told Minami and then she ran from that office. The same one she always saw in her illicit dreams. The same office where she found herself feeling attracted to Gaara.

And the same office where she realized she was in love with him.

* * *

Ino didn't bother to catch up with Sai who was walking slightly ahead of her. Her head was held down as her eyes stared at her feet as it slouched through the sand. Her blonde hair was filthy, her body was tired and her mind felt violated.

Ino stumbled backwards when she crash-landed into Sai, who has stopped and turned around to face Ino.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she realized he was looking at her pained. Sai wasn't one to show emotion, so now that he was, it worried her. She reached out to touch him, but was stopped by his cold hand pushing her away. She frowned.

"Don't push yourself," he stated, calmly. Ino watched him, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I know that we don't have what we used to have," Sai confessed. Ino froze. Her blood ran cold. She took a step back, tears threatened to flow down her cheeks as she watched Sai, horrified reach out and pat her shoulder.

"Ino," he breathed, "I love you. I love you so much, which is why I am letting you go."

Ino stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words had been blown away.

That was the first time he told her that he loved her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him in horror. How could she have done this to him?

How could she?


	11. Reflection II: Silent Confession

Ino was not seen off by Gaara as she dreamed. Truthfully, she was grateful, for in her dream he ended up doing things she didn't want him to do in front of Sai.

Especially now that the two were officially over as a couple. Temari embraced Ino tightly, whispered something into her ear and then handed Ino a sheet of paper, which she quickly hid in her pouch. She then smiled at Temari, assuring the older kunoichi that the letter will be safely delivered. Kankuro said goodbye next, but he simply shook Ino's hand, while thanking her for all her help. Ino merely shook her head.

"Where is Gaara?" Kankuro asked, annoyed. Ino smiled, but the smile quickly faded as her mind flashed back to what she saw earlier that morning.

_Ino was delivering some final reports before her departure, so she hastily proceeded to his office. She was about to pass the gate that led to the Kage tower, only to quickly gasp and run for cover behind a wall. Ino quickly moved so she could still see the event that was unfolding in front of her._

_She watched as Gaara's hands lifted to caress Minami's cheeks. His forehead pressed against hers as her blue eyes fluttered closed. The two stood there in the morning breeze, simply loving each others' company. Gaara's fingers slid down Minami's neck and buried themselves in her thick layers of fiery red hair. His lips brushed against hers. They stared at each other. And then they both leaned back in again. _

_Ino felt her heart shatter as she watched the two of them kiss so passionately. She has never seen two people look so pained, so filled with sorrow and despair as they kissed. It was almost as if this was goodbye...and they will never see each other again._

_Ino stepped backward, only to result in her foot landing on a small branch. A screeching sound echoed through the area. Gaara and Minami pulled away from each other, shocked. Gaara's sea foam orbs landed on Ino. His eyes widened, she gasped in horror and quickly turned to run away._

Temari and Kankuro watched Ino, concerned, but she quickly mustered a smile, again.

"Well," Ino chirped, "I'm off! Say goodbye to Gaara for me!"

"We will," Temari smiled.

* * *

Arriving back home was an amazing feeling. Ino almost instantly cried in delight when her eyes landed on the Hokage monument that watched over the village. She skipped all the way to the Kage tower to deliver her report, Sai not far behind her.

They were greeted by Shizune, who was expecting them.

"Welcome home," Shizune greeted, "how was the mission?"

"A success!" Ino exclaimed. Shizune nodded, satisfied, until she saw the pained and distant expression that adorned Ino's face.

Ino quickly changed the subject, not wanting Shizune to ask questions, "Well, let's go report!"

Shizune smiled, "Oh, I would take you, but you see, there is currently a very important meeting going on up there."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? With who?"

"You will never guess."

* * *

Shizune led Sai and Ino to Tsunade's office about ten minutes after they arrived. Ino could hear voices coming from the office, there were three of them. Two female and a man. Judging from their impatient tones, Ino guessed it was an argument.

"I have chosen him!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the building, "The Daimyo has chosen him! So, you butt out of it!"

The male voice butted in, "Naruto is too young to take on the responsibility of Hokage! Appoint Kakashi, instead!"

Tsunade replied, "The Daimyo did consider him, but after a great debate, he changed his mind. Besides, there is nothing more that a teacher wants than to see his student flourish and succeed!"

"You are being irrational!" the other female voice shrieked.

"Then what about Gaara?" Tsunade yelled back. It suddenly went dead silent. Tsunade smirked, "Gaara is the youngest to ever become a Kage so far, he has done a magnificent job, he assisted us in the war, he was the most mature out of _all _the Kage present at the Gokage Summit – he has saved Konoha's ass more than we can even count! And you still think he is too _young_?"

Shizune laughed nervously, "Like I said, an important meeting."

Ino watched Shizune amazed, "Naruto has been chosen for...Hokage?"

Shizune nodded, "I'm not sure what to think of it, but it is what the Daimyo chose."

The door suddenly flung open and out stepped Utatane Koharu, followed by Mitokado Homura. Both councilors seemed unimpressed as they glared at Shizune who simply smiled nervously. The two quickly vanished.

Tsunade motioned for the group to enter. Shizune closed the door behind them and stepped forward.

"Welcome back, Ino," Tsunade greeted. Ino returned the gesture.

"Why didn't you just try and convince them that Naruto is the obvious choice – since his father is Minato, who was trained by Jiraiya and who taught Kakashi, who in return trained Naruto?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighed, "I explained to them that Naruto has Konoha blood in him, but they are too thick-headed. Heck, I even mentioned that Naruto and I are distantly related, yet they still wouldn't budge."

Shizune sighed.

Tsunade suddenly changed the subject, "So, Ino, your report."

* * *

For two years, Ino tried to ignore anything to do with Sunagakure. She tried to push away the longing feeling to be with Gaara away. Her heart that yearned for his touch was ignored. Her inner pleads were pushed aside. Ino tried to forget him.

But, she just couldn't. Every time she tried to forget, she remembered seeing him kiss Minami. So pained...so filled with sorrow and longing. Whenever she thought of that kiss, she longed for him to kiss her that way.

When Ino was assigned a mission given to her by Naruto along with Shikamaru and Choji, the three immediately agreed. With their own respective lives, the three haven't seen each other in awhile. Choji was busy training with his father, Shikamaru was being dragged around by Temari shopping for their wedding which was taking place in a year. And Ino was trying to forget the one man she never even had a standing relationship with. All she could remember was the sexual attraction that seemed to ooze from him too. But, she wasn't sure.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded.

Choji grinned, "So...we are meeting with a medic from the Land of Sunflowers and escorting him back here?"

Shikamaru nodded again, "Yes, according to Naruto, this medic is a very important guest – so if we screw up...well, let's not go there."

Ino laughed, "What? Are you scared of the Hokage?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Not really. Naruto won't do anything stupid. I just...don't want to put pressure on him now...with Hinata..."

Ino and Choji immediately went rigid. Ino looked down, ashamed. It must be so hard for Naruto, living with Hinata, the girl of his dreams with her not even knowing who he was. Her having amnesia has already taken its toll on Neji, who completely refused to even look at her.

"Come on," Ino suddenly broke the silence, "we have a medic to escort!"

* * *

Ino was shocked when her eyes landed on the figure in the distance. Fiery red hair illuminated in the sun. Ino suddenly found herself bubbling inside of excitement as well as her heart clenching. Nonetheless, she skipped ahead, causing her teammates to frown at her.

When Ino confirmed that the red head was Minami, she almost instantly greeted the woman by embracing her. Minami was shocked, but her shock quickly faded and was replaced by sheer excitement. The two women shrieked together.

"I take it you know each other?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded.

"This is Minami!" Ino exclaimed, "She was also assigned on the mission in Suna two years ago."

Shikamaru watched Minami closely. He then nodded and the group turned around to return to Konoha.

"So," Ino decided to strike up a conversation, "what business do you have in Konoha?"

Minami smiled, "Visiting my brother."

"Your brother lives in Konoha?" Ino asked, shocked.

Minami nodded, "Yes."

Ino tried a different approach to the conversation next, "How is...Gaara?"

Minami's face darkened, "I don't know. I haven't hear from him in two years, and I plan to keep it that way."

Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't help, but wonder...why?

* * *

Shikamaru was so assured that they won't be attacked on their way back to Konoha, that when a group of unknown ninja ambushed them, he wasn't mentally prepared to fight them. Ino was standing in front of Minami almost instantly, her eyes focused on the enemy and her resolve on protecting Minami.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

"Let's make a fair trade," the apparent leader of the unknown ninja stated as he emerged from the group, "the priestess for your lives."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, followed by Choji and Ino's disbelieved strange mumbling noises.

"Priestess?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

The leader of the attackers laughed, followed by his men, "And you call yourself _Konoha ninja_. Have you been unaware of who you are escorting all along?"

They remained silent.

The leader laughed again, "That woman is Himawari-Oji Minami. High-Priestess of the Land of Sunflowers. Her life is more valuable than the country itself – she is the spiritual leader, without her the country will collapse."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino glanced at Minami behind her, who stood perfectly still, not even flinching at the threat of her life. Minami stepped forward.

"And why would you want me?" she asked.

"Simple," the leader stated, "if you die, so will that witch called your grandmother, Seimei."

And then they launched their attack.

Choji was the first target. He was ambushed by a large group of ninja who cornered him. They delivered a hard punch, causing Choji to fly backwards and hit a tree. Shikamaru was continuously attacked, making it hard for him to summon his shadow. Ino was ambushed too, but she quickly dodged and grabbed Minami's arm.

"I don't know what's happening, but let's get out of here!" Ino yelled. Minami nodded and the two women started running as fast as their legs could take them. Two ninja followed them, and they were catching up rather quickly. Ino froze when another two jumped out of nowhere in front of her. She came to a halt, hurled Minami to the side, pulled out a kunai and attacked. The enemy quickly dodged her attempt to injure him and grabbed her hair. Ino yelped as the man lifted her effortlessly.

Suddenly, the man groaned and then he dropped Ino. He looked up into Minami's determined eyes.

"Never," she spat, "touch a woman's hair. It is her honor, you know?"

The man growled and launched to attack, but Ino grabbed his leg which caused him to stumble and collide with the ground. Ino was about to turn around and fight off the one that she could sense approaching from behind, but it was too late.

He has already stabbed her in the side. Ino's body tensed in horror as the pain shot through her body. She shrieked as she pulled the kunai out of her side and tossed it aside. Minami was on her side in a matter of seconds.

"I'll heal you," Minami stated, but Ino pushed her away.

"Run," Ino ordered. Minami watched Ino, pained, "Run!"

So Minami did as she was told, she stood up and she ran. Ino slowly stood up and readied herself for another attack. The four ninja were surrounding her now, their eyes focused on her, Minami seemed to be long forgotten.

"Kill her, then we get the Priestess, she won't get far," the one said. Well, at least she thought Minami was forgotten.

The four attacked at once, each with their own blade. Ino knew that she wouldn't make it out alive and she found it highly frustrating that she suddenly became so weak, when all the training over the years should have made her stronger.

But, as she thought of Minami and her safety, her mind shifted to Gaara. If Minami and Gaara truly was together, then the one dying will result in heart ache.

Ino didn't want that. So as the blades got closer, Ino embraced her fate and prayed that Minami will be safe.

* * *

Her eyes opened when she felt chakra being pushed into her body. Ino's blue eyes darted towards Minami, who was looming over her with her hands concentrated on Ino's belly.

"Minami?" Ino whispered. The woman looked up, her blue eyes filled with worry. When she saw that Ino was awake, she sighed in relief.

"Gaara! She's awake!" Minami called over her shoulder. Ino's eyes widened and she quickly whipped her head around. Her gaze landed on his tall figure. His red hair was blazing under the sun and resembled fire – much like Minami's hair did. His gourd was fastened to his back and next to him on the ground, sat Shikamaru. There an eerie aura floating around the area where they stood.

Gaara turned around and his sea foam eyes locked unto Ino. She gasped. She has never seen him so emotional before, not even in her time spent in Sunagakure two years ago. His eyes narrowed when Shikamaru said something and he quickly looked away. Ino looked down, ashamed. Choji appeared next to her and he smiled warmly.

"We were really worried," he stated, "the attack was unexpected, so we weren't prepared. Luckily Gaara sensed your chakra, so he quickly hurried our way."

Ino faced Choji, "He was in the area?"

Minami answered instead, "He has some things to take care of in Konoha. It was a coincidence that he stumbled across us. Shikamaru-san is angry."

Ino sighed, "Of course he is, he failed the mission – it isn't something he usually does."

Minami smiled, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Ino blinked. True. Minami was still alive and with them, which meant they haven't entirely failed the mission. Minami ordered Ino to remove her shirt so she could wrap bandages around his torso. Ino complied after Choji excused himself and joined the other two men. While Minami was working, Ino found herself asking many questions in her mind.

"What did the attackers mean...by killing you to kill your grandmother?" Ino asked. Minami's grip on the bandages tightened, which made Ino wince. An eerie silence enveloped them. Ino scolded herself mentally, how could she ask such a private question?

"My grandmother is the sole survivor of the Himawari-Oji clan. She would have been High-Priestess if she remained a virgin. She is a legend, even outside of the Land of Sunflowers. Many want her dead," Minami stated. Ino's eyes widened.

"What do you have to do with it, though?" Ino asked.

Minami's eyes darkened, "My grandmother carries the pride of the Himawari-Oji clan on her shoulders. The Himawari-Oji clan believed that if your heir dies before you, you must follow."

Minami patted Ino's back, "All done."

"Thanks," Ino smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head. With Minami's help, Ino pulled herself to her feet and joined Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara. The two women sat down on their knees, their expressions solemn as Shikamaru glanced at them. Ino looked up at Gaara. For two years she suppressed these emotions, these feelings that she could never hide. She bit her lip and looked down at the hands that rested in her lap.

Shikamaru broke the silence, "Why are they after your grandmother?"

Minami sighed, "Revenge? That's the only thing I can think of."

"Revenge for what?" Choji asked.

"I'm not sure," Minami stated. Shikamaru sighed.

"Never mind that," Gaara finally spoke, "we must return to Konoha immediately, before they return."

The group nodded.

* * *

They reported the events to Naruto, who was clearly upset over the attack. Ino couldn't help, but notice the blonde's sudden protectiveness over Minami. He watched her constantly, almost frantic that she might disappear. It was the strangest sight she has ever seen. Shikamaru excused himself, since he had some other business to attend to. Choji was hungry, so he left for his favorite place to eat. Ino decided she would visit the one place she hasn't visited in years.

Her feet stopped abruptly in front of the grave before her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she read the name engraved in the stone. With his name, came his face.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

Ino was surprised to see a small vase with flowers neatly placed in front of his grave. She knew that she wasn't the only one who visited the grave, but was surprised her was that the flowers weren't the type Sakura used to leave here.

_'Karin?' _Ino found herself wondering. Could the red-headed woman possible have placed these on Sasuke's grave? Ino smiled at the thought. Even after everything that has happened, so many people loved and cared for Sasuke.

"I knew you would be here," a voice suddenly stated. Ino gasped and spun around, only to come face-to-face with Gaara. His arms were crossed over his chest and hos eyes solely focused on Ino.

"You did?" Ino asked, confused.

"You told me about your past with him," Gaara stated as he stepped forward. Ino blushed when the memories of their little chat two years ago flashed through her mind. It had been late at night and the two of them sat on the roof of Gaara's home in Suna, simply talking about whatever came to mind. Ino mainly rambled.

Ino looked down at the grave before her and smiled, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. Her heart clenched as the memories came flooding back to her and then she closed her eyes. A chilly breeze ruffled her hair gently. Silence suddenly befell the village. It was almost as if Konoha suddenly went silent, no one dared to move. Although, that wasn't true. Far from the grave yard life continued forward for the people of Konoha. Whether you were a ninja or not.

"Thank you," Ino breathed after awhile of silence, "for saving me."

Gaara glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye, "You're welcome."

They stood there together, simply staring at the grave before them.

_'You don't have to say it. Showing me is good enough.' _

Those words, the words she uttered all those years ago suddenly opened Ino's eyes. She glanced at Gaara's arms that was now resting at his side. His gaze remained on the grave, he was probably thinking of how alike he was to Sasuke.

Ino smiled as the words played in her head over and over, again. Slowly, she raised her hand and reached out to her target. Their fingers brushed and Gaara looked up, shocked. But, before he could question her, Ino's fingers laced with his and she remained still, her gaze fixated on Sasuke's grave. The corners of Gaara's lips twitched and he tightened his grip. He wasn't planning to ever let go.

_'Thank you, Sasuke.'

* * *

_

_Present day..._

Gaara was awoken when he felt two gentle hands shake him. He was never a heavy sleeper, so when his eyes locked with Minami's blue eyes, he knew that she didn't struggle to awaken him. He sat up from where he collapsed earlier and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"How long was I out?" Gaara asked.

Minami glanced outside the cave, "The whole day."

Gaara blinked, looked up and sure enough, the sky had turned pitch black. The thunder storm was yet to quiet down, or perhaps it has started all over again? Gaara cursed under his breath.

"Damn, you should have woken me up," Gaara sighed. Minami smiled.

"You needed rest," she stated. Gaara gave her a skeptical look. Minami glared at him, "Doctor's orders."

Sighing in defeat, Gaara stood up and approached the fire that resembled Minami's hair. He sat down and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. Minami joined him.

"It will be alright," Minami smiled, "I promise I will find a way to help Ino."

"I'm sorry," Gaara breathed, "asking you to do this."

Minami smiled, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Sai ignored the cold, hard rain drenching his clothes. He ignored the thunder raging above his head. He ignored everything that could possibly destroy his health and kept moving forward. His dark eyes finally landed on the place he was looking for. And assuring enough, when he reached the cave, the person he was looking for was inside.

Sai stepped into the cave, Gaara glanced up, shocked. Minami seemed surprised, too, but she was instantly at Sai's side. She removed his wet cloak and tossed it aside. She ordered him to remove his clothes and offered him some spare clothes instead. She then lead him to the fire, where she made sure that he was warming up and then decided to make tea. Sai's dark eyes were plastered on Gaara.

Sure, he was jealous of the Kazekage, who stole the girl of his dreams' heart. Sure, he wanted Ino, the Ino that Gaara has a eternal bond with, but at the same time he was grateful. Grateful that Gaara took care of Ino, so grateful that Gaara saved Ino's life all those years ago.

But, he was angry that Gaara was not there for Ino, now.

"What are you doing out here?" Sai asked.

Gaara did not look up from his gaze on the blazing fire, "Looking for Minami."

"To cheat?" Sai asked.

"No," Gaara hissed, "to find a way to cure Ino."

Sai's eyes widened. Minami looked up, realizing that the tension in the cave had suddenly increased. She turned to face Sai.

"Gaara and I never had a relationship," Minami confessed, "and we never will."

Sai frowned.

Minami sighed, "I am the High-Priestess of the Land of Sunflowers. If I am to lose my virginity, I will lose my title. Relationships are forbidden. Besides, Gaara loves Ino, he has even when he was with me."

Sai watched Minami curiously, "So that's what Naruto meant."

Minami nodded. Sai turned to face Gaara.

"Ino needs you," he stated, "now."

* * *

Ino sat up, sweat rolled down her forehead as the images of Sasuke's death replayed in her mind over and over. She has had the same nightmare continuously in a row the entire night. The dream was always followed by a sexual dream. And the sexual dream always involved Gaara.

It frightened Ino, to think that now the red-head was even dominating her dreams. She curled herself up into a ball and buried her head in her knees. Ino could slowly feel her body fall into despair...a state of depression. The amnesia was finally taking its toll on her. A wild wind suddenly rattled the windows. Ino looked up, shocked when she saw sand flow past her window. She stood up, wild images of sand manifesting into a human shape forming in her mind.

She jerked open the door to her bedroom and scurried down the stairs, careful not to trip over her nightgown. Her heart leaped and did somersaults inside her ribcage as she tried to unlock the front door. When her shaking hands finally gripped unto the key and turned it in its keyhole, she was met by a chilly wind. She looked up.

And there he stood. Tall, handsome and in all his glory. His red hair seemed dark in the lifeless streets of Konoha. His sea foam eyes watched her intently. Ino took a step forward, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming that he was moving far away. He remained still.

Ino burst into tears and then collapsed into Gaara's arms. And the strangest thing of all, the minute his arms wrapped around her...she felt at home.


	12. Uchiha Sasuke

All Ino could remember the next morning was that...she has never had such a great rest in her entire life. When she sat up, she was surprised to find herself in her bed, the sheets rumpled and pushed aside next to her, indicating that someone had been sleeping next to her. Ino shook her head, it was probably Otome, who had somehow even at the age of sixteen got frightened and decided to curl up beside her sister.

Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched her arms above her head. She felt amazing, compared to all the other mornings the past few weeks. Ino stood up, fearful that the great feeling would subside as morning sickness would fall in. To her surprised, nausea never hit her. Content, Ino left her room and headed for the kitchen, where she could hear her mother move around, probably preparing breakfast as well as Otome's humming.

"Inoichi, Ino, breakfast!" Ino's mother called from the kitchen. Ino smiled and skipped to the kitchen, her so-called 'depression' long gone. She turned on the corner and entered the kitchen, only to stop abruptly when her eyes landed on red hair. Ino gaped as she stared at Gaara, the Kazekage calmly sitting opposite Otome at the dining table, his eyes focused on the newspaper and his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, O-nee-sama!" Otome greeted.

"Morning..." Ino trailed off. Her mother turned around and hurried to the table, where she placed a plate in front of Otome and then Gaara, who looked up and thanked her. Ino waveringly made her to her seat, which happened to be next to Gaara's seat and sat down. Suddenly, the previous night's event rushed back to her mind. Ino blushed.

Why was she blushing? It's not like they did anything! They only hugged! And...shared a bed...Ino felt her cheeks redden even further.

"Good morning," Inoichi yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Otou-sama!" Otome chirped. Inoichi patted the young blonde in the head and sat down at the head of the small table. His wife placed a plate in front of him and he smiled at her, silently thanking her for the food.

"Good morning, Gaara," Inoichi greeted, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to barge in," Gaara stated as he looked up, "I had some things to take care of."

"I heard," Inoichi said calmly, "Suna was thrown into turmoil."

Gaara chuckled, "They have to learn to stay calm sometimes, I'm not the type to abandon them."

Inoichi nodded in agreement. Ino thanked her mother as she placed a plate in front of her and then sat down opposite her.

"Let's eat!" Ino's mother exclaimed. Otome beamed and almost immediately started eating. Inoichi simply laughed and then started eating himself. Soon everyone followed and everything was silent. It was a content silence, warm and...family-like. On several occasions, Gaara and Inoichi would discuss some village business, while Otome chatted with her mother, leaving Ino to sit alone and in silence. Ino ate slowly, often stealing a glance at Gaara who wasn't even paying any attention to her. She felt a sudden pang of hurt as she noticed that the red-head hadn't even said hello.

"Ino?" came her mother's voice. Ino looked at her mother, alarmed.

"Yes?" Ino asked.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked. Ino quirked an eyebrow when the table suddenly want silent and everyone was watching her now, awaiting her reply.

"I'm fine," Ino stated, "why?"

Her mother sighed, "You're pregnant, remember? And lately you've been locked up in your room all day – I'm worried."

Ino looked down ashamed, "I'm alright."

Inoichi rolled his eyes, "Women...Ino, you should go out and have some fun today. Why not call Sakura? She's always complaining about boredom now that she's on maternity leave. Apparently Lee is too busy to keep her entertained all day. Or, perhaps you can visit Lady Hinata? I heard she went into labor yesterday."

That caught Ino's interest, "Hinata went into labor?"

Inoichi nodded, "Yes, she was admitted to hospital soon after. You should go visit her – I heard the babies haven't been born yet. Poor thing, I remember when your mother had you...you wouldn't pop out for at least 36 hours."

Ino laughed nervously, "I guess, I can go see her."

Inoichi smiled, "Excellent. Be sure to take Gaara with you – since soon he too will be in the same situation."

Ino quirked an eyebrow at her father's statement, but before she could ask what he meant, Otome changed the subject by asking her father to train her. Ino tried asking her mother, but her mother quickly stood up to do the dishes. When she turned to ask Gaara, she was met with a serious gaze. Ino couldn't help but cower at his intense stare.

"Shall we?" he asked. Ino nodded, not quite sure why her heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, Hinata had just given birth to healthy fraternal twins. Naruto was ecstatic, exclaiming his new title of fatherhood to every person his eyes landed on. His father-in-law was by his daughter's side, cuddling his grandson and praising his daughter of producing such strong heirs. Even Neji was overjoyed – which freaked Ino out the minute she spotted him with his newborn niece. He was smiling. Something Ino never knew the Hyuga was capable off.

Then again, she only had memories of her early teen years, which meant she didn't remember Neji in his adult years. Amnesia was such a pain in the ass.

Ino spotted Naruto among the crowd in the foyer, talking to a bubbly Sakura, who looked extra giddy for some reason. Her green eyes were sparkling and her skin was shimmering. Ino couldn't help, but feel blinded as she approached her best friend.

"They are the most adorable things I have ever seen!" Sakura exclaimed, "I never expected you to make such fine babies, Naruto!"

Naruto beamed proudly, "Well, what can I say? I'm a handsome man!"

Sakura scoffed, "In your dreams, idiot."

Naruto sighed, "You're so mean, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed, "I'm joking!"

Naruto and Sakura laughed. Ino couldn't help, but smile...Sakura looked so alive, so lively. Ino wished she could feel like that. Naruto's eyes landed on them and his eyes widened.

"Gaara!' Naruto exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

The corners of Gaara's lips twitched, indicating he was suppressing a chuckle, "Last night, actually."

Naruto pulled a face, "You should have reported to me! Do you know how worried all those old men in Suna were? God, they wouldn't leave me alone!"

Gaara smirked, "I had some things to take care of."

Naruto scoffed, "Right. Did Sai find you?"

"He did actually," Gaara stated, "I'm faster than he is, so he's probably walking through the gates as we speak. Oh, and Minami is with him. She's slow...and hates flying, so I couldn't bring her with me. You know what's she's like when it comes to anything to do with heights."

Ino quirked an eyebrow. Who was Minami? She tried to remember anyone going by the name, but no one came to mind.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Eh? Mina-chan is coming, too?"

Gaara nodded. Ino glanced at Sakura, surprised when the pink-haired kunoichi motioned for her to follow her. The two women excused themselves and left the foyer and entered the hospital gardens. Sakura sat down on a small bench and motioned for Ino to sit down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked. Ino sat down and sighed.

"Confused. When Gaara returned yesterday...I was so happy..." Ino trailed off and turned to face Sakura, her eyes frantic, "Is that normal?"

Sakura glanced at Ino from the corner of her eye and then looked up the clouds that floated in the sky.

"Is it normal?" Sakura asked, "I can't answer that for you, Ino."

Ino sighed and looked down at her feet. Without even realizing it, Ino raised her hand and rested it in her swelling belly. Her mind was filled with so many confusing thoughts and emotions. Her body was exhausted and she was scared that it wasn't healthy for the baby.

As if Sakura read her mind, she placed her hand on Ino's shoulder, her gaze soft, "Ino, how do you feel about Gaara?"

Ino frowned. How did she feel? Was she supposed to feel something for him? What about his so called wife? The one who died? Temari never told Ino about Gaara's wife, simply that Gaara always lived with them.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura glanced at her best friend. "Does Gaara have a wife?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it second afterward. Ino frowned when Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes," Sakura breathed, "he does have a wife."

Ino felt her heart clench.

* * *

"Therapy?" Ino asked, shocked. Inoichi nodded. They were standing in the foyer of the hospital. Behind Inoichi stood Gaara, next to him was Naruto and Sai and a red-headed woman who Ino guessed was Minami. She seemed familiar, but Ino couldn't pinpoint where they have met before.

"Ino," Inoichi whispered calmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. His eyes watched her concerned, "Minami here is an expert medic, especially when it comes to mental disorders. Gaara traveled all the way to the Land of Sunflowers to request her to come and help you."

Ino gaped. Her eyes darted towards Gaara. He went all the way for her? Traveled to the Land of Sunflowers simply so that he could request a medical expert to come and help her? Ino was shocked. She never knew that she could possibly mean anything to him. Ever since she awoke that day in the hospital and found out she had Amnesia, he has been strange around her. A different person every time. She couldn't read him or understand what went through his head.

"Alright," Ino breathed, "let's see what happens."

Inoichi sighed in relief.

* * *

"What do you remember?" Minami asked. Ino glanced around the room. It was small and empty. The only objects present was a ebony wood desk, two chairs and a half-empty bookshelf. The only thing that seemed to bring life to the room was Minami's fiery red hair and her sapphire blue eyes. Ino couldn't help, but watch the woman in awe. She was breathtaking. Absolutely beautiful. And she clearly wasn't the only one thought that. Naruto was fairly attached to the red-head, he clung to her in an affectionate manner that worried Ino. Wasn't he married to Hinata? Ino sighed. There was so many things that confused her.

"Most of my life from the age of 14 and lower," Ino stated. Minami nodded and wrote something down in a small notepad with a pencil.

"Do you remember anything from after the age of 14?" Minami asked.

Ino nodded, "I remember Temari's wedding. And some events that happened, but they are blurry and I can never see the person I'm interacting with. Oh, and I remember Sasuke's...death."

Minami nodded again, "That's good. It means you're recovering."

Ino bit her lip as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"Are there any recent events that...worry you?" Minami asked. Ino remained silent for awhile, pondering on the question.

Finally she nodded, "My sister...I don't know if I can trust her."

Minami motioned for Ino to carry on. Ino inhaled a deep breath, "She says that Gaara took advantage of her, but...I don't know if I believe her. I want to believe in her. But, I want to believe Gaara, too."

Minami smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth, "I know you want to to trust both of them, and I know it's hard. I can assure you, Gaara never lies unless it's completely necessary. He would never lie about a serious topic such as sex. He might not look it – but he is very serious when it comes to emotional attachment."

Ino felt her heart clench, "You sound like you're in love with him."

Minami laughed, "I wouldn't say I'm in love with him. I probably never was – just sexual attraction. Nothing happened, though. It's against my belief to have sex. I am a Priestess, I gave my life to the Goddess of Fire. Not to mankind."

"Oh," Ino breathed. Suddenly she felt like she was actually learning something. So Gaara and Minami had some sort of...relationship, but in the end it never worked out. Ino scolded herself when she found herself feeling relieved.

"Is that all that bothers you?" Minami asked. Ino shook her head.

"Sai...I feel like I've met him before," Ino stated. Minami smiled.

"Ah, yes," Minami commented, "Sai, I remember. You _do_ know him. A lot better than you think. All you have to do is search for it deep inside of you. Amnesia is all in the head. You unconsciously block the memories, not wanting to remember them due to trauma. All you have to do is search."

Ino glanced at the open window behind Minami's head and watched two birds build a small nest in a tree nearby. Her mind reeled. There were so many things she wanted to remember. Needed to remember. So many things that traveled through her mind that reminded her that she doesn't know half of the things that has happened in her life. It shamed her to think, that she might not be able to trust her own sister. It shamed her to think that she could have done something horrible in her past life.

Ino broke the silence, "When are we meeting again?"

Minami smiled, "Tomorrow?"

Ino nodded, then stood up and left the room. When she exited the hospital, she couldn't help, bit suddenly feel a yearn towards the grave yard. She frowned, but let her feet carry her there. Ino stopped in front of a grave that she did not remember.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

She stared at the name carved in front of her. A strong breezed emitted from nowhere, causing Ino's blonde hair to whip around her head wildly. She ignored it and simply stared at the grave before her. Her heart suddenly clenched. Ino knelt before the grave and gently ran her fingers over Sasuke's carved name. She froze when an image flashed through her mind. She gasped and stumbled backwards, landing on her behind. She stared at the grave, shocked. She buried her nails into the soft earth beneath her fingers.

Ino let out a shuddered breath. Then, slowly she looked up at the clear blue sky. She remembered! Quickly, she averted her gaze back to Sasuke's grave.

"_I'm sorry, Ino."_

Those words he uttered when he died in her lap. She could remember him clutching unto her hand and lift it to his face, where her hand rested on his cold cheek. She now remembered why he did it. Why he apologized. Why he looked so pained when he said it.

She could remember the nights clearly. Those few nights she saw him, standing there by the river bank. They would talk. And he revealed a side of him she has never seen before. And, although he was a criminal and she was supposed report his trespassing of the village, Ino couldn't help, but remain silent. Every night she would wait for him there. And, although they only spent a few nights together, they were some of the most important nights of her life.

Ino collapsed in front of Sasuke's grave and cried. The droplets from her eyes dropped unto Sasuke's name as she sat there on all fours and cried her heart out. She felt her stomach churn. Hinata was right. The memories do slowly return.

When her tears slowly subsided, Ino sat down on her bottom and sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and returned to staring at the name craved into the stone before her. Ino couldn't help, but feel her heart flutter.

"Ino?" a familiar voice say from behind her. She spun around, and there stood Naruto with his hands in his pockets. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Next to him, stood Minami, her arm locked with his. She was smiling, watching Ino carefully.

"Oh," Ino gasped, "here to visit...Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, "Mina wanted to say hello."

Ino frowned. There it is again, the nickname. Naruto showed unusual affection towards the red-head, it was something she wasn't used to seeing. Minami pulled away from Naruto and crouched down beside Ino.

"Good day, Sasuke," Minami whispered. Of course, there was no reply, but Minami seemed satisfied with the silence.

"I remember," Ino breathed. Minami and Naruto glanced at each other and then at Ino.

"Remember what?" Minami asked.

"Sasuke and I..." Ino choked on the sobs that wanted to erupt from her throat, "my first time was...with _him_."

Minami gently placed her hand on Ino's shoulder, "You remember. See, I told you. Just continue to dig deeper and eventually you will remember everything."

"Sasuke...he...loved me," Ino said between haggard breaths.

"He did," Naruto stated calmly.

Minami smiled, "And you loved him."

Ino nodded slowly. It felt so unreal. So shocking. So..._impossible. _Never in her life, did Ino ever think Sasuke would ever have felt such an emotion towards her. But, when he looked at her on those dark night at the river bank. As they stood among the blood red anemones, she could clearly remember his admiration for her. And the words that escaped his lips. His kisses...their...first time. And their last. It was all a sudden fresh memory that arose inside of Ino.

Ino stood up from where she sat and smiled.

"_Thank you, Sasuke._"

* * *

Naruto and Minami offered to walk Ino home. She refused at first, but when Minami gave her the scariest glare she has ever seen, she complied. Minami had quite a temper. Naruto could only laugh. The two were walking with locked arms again. Ino glanced at them more than she should, but their unusual attachment to each other confused her.

"You should be the second Red-Hot Blooded Habanero!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minami scoffed, "And you the second Yellow Flash?"

Naruto grinned, "Nah, I'll leave that title to my dad."

Ino's eyes widened, when she noticed Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked up at the Faces of the Hokage. His face was added awhile ago, but his gaze was focused on the Fourth. Ino put the pieces together. Naruto did look like the Fourth...and the Fourth was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Suddenly it clicked!

"Naruto!" Ino gasped, "The Fourth is your father?"

Naruto and Minami blinked in unison. Naruto laughed, "That's right, you don't remember! Yes, he is."

Ino gaped. Well, that was new. Well, not really, but like Ino has stated many times before, Amnesia messed with the head. Big time.

Minami's eyes landed on a small building, "What about we eat?"

Naruto followed her gaze and furrowed his brows, "But, I want Ramen!"

Minami glared at him and he gulped, "Okay, beef it is!"

Satisfied, Minami dragged the two blondes into the building.

They sat together around a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Minami and Naruto seemed to be off in their own little world, while Ino couldn't stop thinking of her past with Sasuke. Her hands clutched together as the thoughts rushed around her head. She looked up and noticed that Naruto and Minami were looming closely to each other and reading some sort of scroll.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ino interrupted their whispers. Minami and Naruto looked up. "But, how are you two...what is your relationship?"

Naruto and Minami glanced at each other and smiled. Naruto was the first one to speak, "She's my sister."

Ino's eyes widened.

Minami laughed, "Not his real sister. We're actually distant relatives. My grandmother was Uzumaki Mito's cousin-in-law, or something like that. We both have Uzumaki blood running through our veins."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and since the small number of us that are left are scattered all across the globe after the village was wiped out, Mina and I decided to stick together."

"Oh," Ino breathed, "Wow, that's amazing. That you found family, Naruto."

Minami grinned, "And apparently I'm the spitting image of his mother, a coincidence if you ask me – so he feels even more attached. Don't you, Naru?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. Minami chuckled.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice suddenly asked. Ino and Minami jumped in fright when their eyes landed on Gaara's tall figure.

"Sure, have a seat Gaara!" Naruto slurred. The corner of Gaara's lips twitched as he sat down beside Ino. She felt her heart flutter when his arm brushed against hers.

"Hear this!" Naruto exclaimed, "Ino remembered something today!"

"Oh?" Gaara asked, genuinely interested. His gaze locked unto her and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah," Ino mumbled. Gaara remained watching her, but he didn't question her any further.

Minami changed the subject, "Gaara, about the hospital, how are things doing?"

Gaara tore his gaze from Ino and faced Minami, "Smoothly. Thanks to Konoha and your help."

As Gaara, Naruto and Minami discussed hospital matters, Ino found herself feeling alone and left out. The feeling burned inside of her, so strongly and familiar.

It was a strange feeling.

* * *

Naruto and Minami had to take care of some things, so Gaara offered to walk Ino home instead. He was apparently staying there anyway, so Ino simply shrugged, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him. She had a feeling he was the type that never took 'no' as an answer.

They walked home in silence. It was a comfortable silence which made Ino feel warm and protected. She constantly glanced at Gaara in front of her, her eyes always landing on his broad shoulders. Her eyes would then travel upwards to his neck and his hair. She would watch him for a short amount of time and then look away.

Her cheeks grew hotter by the second.

"Look out!" someone yelled. Ino stopped and scanned her surroundings to figure out where the voice suddenly came from.

"Ino!" Gaara gasped. Ino turned to face him, about to ask what was wrong, when something hit her on the head. _Hard. _Ino stumbled forward as pain shot through her head and down her body. Ino tried to regain her balance, but her eyes were becoming droopy. Her body became heavy and then everything went black.


	13. The Open Door

Darkness. It consumed her and surrounded her like a cocoon. Ino's eyes fluttered open and she hoped deep down that she would be greeted by light. She wasn't. Black surrounded her. The air was crisp and cold. Ino frantically tried to figure out where she was. She had no clue.

"Am I dead?" Ino asked herself. Her voice echoed through the dark nothingness.

"I hope not," a stoic voice suddenly echoed loudly. Ino gasped and spun around, her blue eyes landed on a fire. It was a distance away, but she could already feel the heat and the light radiate from it. Her feet moved towards it with instinct. She came to a stand still when she was close.

He sat hunched, her back to her. His hair was dark, like the area around him. He has broad shoulders and seemed to have a tall frame. Ino blinked.

"For God's sake Ino," the man grumbled, "_stop _staring at my back."

Vivid image flashed through her mind as those words escaped his lips. His voice suddenly became familiar and warm. Her heart fluttered when she tried to remember his face. Ino shuddered when only images of his bloody face flashed through her mind.

"Sasuke?" Ino managed to stutter. The man glanced at her over his shoulder. She gasped. Onyx orbs watched her carefully as she took a step backwards. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sit," Sasuke ordered. Ino hurriedly hurried over to him and sat down on the log (which she never knew was there) next to him. Her eyes landed on the dancing fire. Warmth flooded her body which almost instantly made Ino calm. Her body relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams – only there was no blood.

"Sasuke?" Ino wearyingly called out to him. She couldn't believe he was sitting next to her. He looked so different, yet the same. Sasuke did not respond, but he did lift his gaze to her. Her skin crawled, it was like bugs were moving over her. His eyes were so deep, so...emotional. This wasn't the Sasuke she remembered sitting next to her. This was a new Sasuke. The _defeated_ Sasuke. The one who saved his best friend's life. Although this new Sasuke was supposed to unfamiliar, Ino couldn't help, but feel that she has seen him like this before. "Am I dead?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know, are you?"

Ino sighed. Everyone was asking her, her questions lately. Sakura especially.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "You're pregnant." It was more a statement than a question. Ino looked up, surprised that he knew.

"How?" she asked. Her mouth pursed into a thin line when she noticed his eye color has changed to blood red. Oh, of course.

Sasuke tore his gaze from her, "Who? Sai...or Gaara?"

Now it was Ino's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "What?"

Sasuke snarled, "Who is the father, Sai or Gaara?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ino stated, "I've never been in a..." Ino trailed off. She blinked. Her thoughts scattered and swarmed around in her head, her heart beat picked up pace and she clenched her fists without even realizing it. She tried to remember Sai. All she could remember was the day she bumped into him. She could not remember any possible events that could prove she was ever in a relationship with him. She tried to think of Gaara. She had more memories of him than Sai, but that's because she's been living with him for awhile – and she was drawn to him in a mysterious way that she could not understand. Yet, she had no prove once again that she was ever in a relationship with him.

"Neither..." Ino trailed off, "Or at least, I think so."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "It has to be one of them. It can't be mine, I'm dead Ino."

Ino pursed her lips, "I know, that's not what I meant."

Sasuke smirked, "Really now?"

Ino glared at him, "Jerk."

Sasuke's laughter echoed in the darkness.

* * *

The nurse calmly tried to explain to a traumatic Gaara that Ino has been done no harm, but he wouldn't listen. It was unusual for the Kazekage to yell and wave his arms around like weapons, but when it came to the blonde from the Yamanaka clan, he changed. Gaara was calmed down by Minami, who placed her hand on his shoulder and gently tried to explain that Ino was not harmed.

Gaara's eyes focused on Minami, anger radiating from him, "I will kill that boy."

Minami sighed, "No, you won't. He apologized didn't he? He didn't mean to throw it in her direction."

Gaara snarled. "You're not supposed to throw a metal helmet in the first place!"

Minami sighed as Gaara continued snarling at everything his eyes landed on. Naruto watched his best friend amused, his son sleeping peacefully in his arms, completely oblivious to the noise the Kazekage was making.

"It's amazing that Ichiro is sleeping through this," Naruto laughed. Gaara suddenly stopped snarling like a lunatic and turned to face Naruto. His eyes landed on the small bundle in the Hokage's arms and his gaze softened.

"The baby..." Gaara trailed off.

Minami knew what Gaara wanted to ask, "The baby is safe. Ino was lucky enough to fall on her back instead of her abdomen."

Gaara sighed in relief. His gaze remained on Uzumaki-Hyuuga Ichiro, the eldest of the fraternal twins and the newly appointed heir of the Hyuuga clan, despite being a baby. His younger fraternal sister, Izanami was with her mother, currently being fed. Gaara couldn't help, but wish that he had a baby too. He wanted to be a father, he wanted to spoil his child rotten, he wanted to teach his child everything he knows. He wanted to have a little version of himself and Ino running around.

"Will Ino's memories be...wiped again?" Gaara asked, carefully. Naruto seemed alarmed by the question and he quickly turned to face Minami, his blue eyes asking the same thing.

Minami smiled, "I highly doubt it. Ino is strong. She'll fight back."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and she has a guardian angel watching her."

Gaara quirked an non-existent eyebrow, "Who?"

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura stared wide-eyes at the nurse before her. She arrived at the hospital after a frantic call from the staff, stating that Ino was hospitalized earlier. Sakura, despite being on maternity leave rushed over as soon as she could, Uzuna on her side.

"She...was knocked on the head?" Sakura asked. The nurse nodded. Sakura mumbled something under her breath, causing Uzuna to look up alarmed. Sakura thanked the nurse and scurried to Ino's room. Outside the room, Naruto was sitting casually with his son, Ichiro in his arms. Next to him was Minami, her eyes focused on a medical book written by a psychologist on the inner workings of the mind. Sakura smiled – Minami was really trying to find a way to help Ino. Sakura's eyes landed on Gaara, who was pacing back and forth. She couldn't suppress her giggles, he was always like this when something happened to Ino.

"Uncle Naruto!" Uzuna exclaimed as she pulled away from her mother's grasp and ran over to the Hokage, who smiled down at her and patted the seat next to him. Uzuna cooed at the baby in Naruto's arms as she leaned on his arm and giggled when Ichiro opened his eyes and gurgled.

Gaara glanced at Uzuna, and that same longing to be a father washed through him. Sakura stood next to him.

"How is she?" Sakura asked.

Gaara sighed, "She's fine. Just unconscious. The baby is safe."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I was worried about the baby."

Silence enveloped them.

"I'm going to see her," Sakura stated as she gripped unto the door handle that led to Ino's room. Uzuna jumped off her chair and scurried over to her mother, where she laced her fingers with the older woman's warm fingers and smiled.

"I want to come too!" Uzuna exclaimed. Sakura smiled and the two entered the room. Sakura closed the door behind her and led Uzuna to the bed where Ino lay peacefully. Sakura sat down and helped Uzuna unto her lap.

"Ino," Sakura trailed off, "Do you feel alone?"

No answer, naturally. Uzuna glanced at her mother, confused.

Sakura looked down at her feet, "Could it be that all this time, none of us have tried to understand you and your suffering with Amnesia? Is that how you feel?"

Uzuna glanced at Ino and then back at her mother, "Is she going to die, Mommy?"

Sakura chuckled, "No, dear, I'm just...being stupid."

Uzuna pulled a face, "Stupid is a bad word. Daddy says it's un-youthful."

Sakura sweat dropped, but simply laughed at her daughter's remark. Sakura glanced at her best friend once again.

"Ino," Sakura trailed off, her mind reeled as she tried to think of what to say, "We are here for you. You shouldn't suffer through this alone. Did you know Uzuna was named after Naruto? It was silly of me, I know, naming her after that idiot – but, he saved me. So many times he saved me and I could never repay him. You saved me too. Many times. When I was little. When Sasuke...left. When Sasuke...died. You were always there for me – yet I never realized the pain you went through. I never realized that Sasuke meant so much to you. I never knew when he died that it was so...so painful for you."

Sakura stopped and sighed. She was rambling. Sakura wasn't one to ramble, but as she sat there in the small room with her best friend unconscious, she couldn't help, but feel the sudden need to talk to Ino. About everything.

"I always admired you, Ino," Sakura smiled, "You always saved me. So please, let this be my chance to save you."

Silence followed, Uzuna was squirming on her mother's lap. Sakura loosened her grip and the toddler jumped down and hurried over to the window. Sakura remained watching her best friend and then smiled.

* * *

Her legs were running, fast and faster and faster. Ino found herself running down the same dark corridors she saw in previous dreams. Dreams she never wanted to share, never wanted to see again. Her legs ached as she stumbled through the dark corridors she didn't know. She would trip and fall over, her body giving in to exhaustion.

Ino pulled herself up, and continued running. She ran and ran, forever and it never seemed to stop. What was she looking for? Why was Ino running?

"You always run to the things you want," a familiar voice echoed. Ino stopped and glanced over her shoulder. Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the dark, stained walls, his eyes focusing on her solely. She gulped when she realized his Sharingan was activated, but at the same time a overwhelming excitement surged through her. It was electrifying.

"Sasuke," Ino trailed off. Sasuke tore his gaze from her and looked up at the infinite ceiling of black. He inhaled deep and exhaled.

"What are you looking for, Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"You," Ino answered before she could even think. She gasped when she realized what she was saying.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm right here."

Ino blushed and looked away, "Am I dead?"

"You already asked that, Ino."

Ino glared at Sasuke, "Why do I always dream this? This dark corridor that leads to that door...that door that I can can never reach in time. It closes and I cannot move through it. What's on the other side?"

Sasuke returned his gaze to Ino, "You tell me. What is on the other side, Ino? What's preventing you from going through that door?"

Silence enveloped them. Pain pounded through Ino's head as a headache started to approach. Her legs were still aching and her arms were numb. Sasuke stepped forward until he stood directly before her. Ino inhaled sharply when he caressed her cheek.

"What are you afraid of, Ino? Why are you afraid to go through that door?"

Ino felt tears form in her eyes as she looked up at Sasuke. Her lips quivered, but she did not make a sound. Their eyes met and the world suddenly became slightly brighter.

"I'm afraid," Ino whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'm afraid that Otome has been lying. I'm afraid that my parents are angry at me. I'm afraid that this baby does not have a father. I'm afraid that my feelings for Gaara are so foreign to me. I'm afraid...I'm afraid that you are no longer here."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Ino's forehead. Tears flowed down her cheeks and sobs emitted from her shaking form as dark pits of emotions suddenly open inside of her.

"I never told you this, did I?" Sasuke asked. Ino frowned.

"Told me what?" Ino asked.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered. Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke pulled away from her and smiled that rare smile he never showed, "Go, Ino. Go claim that door."

And just like that, a mysterious force moved through her and suddenly she felt brave, so sure of herself. Ino turned around and stared at the distance before her, the door not far from where she was standing. She glanced at Sasuke over her shoulder, who nodded at her.

"Will I see you again?" Ino asked.

"No," was Sasuke's reply, "I have to move on. I'll be able to face my parents and brother in the eye now."

Ino glanced at the door once again, then back at Sasuke, and before she knew it she collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

"If this is the last time I'm seeing you," Ino whispered, "then...then hold me...just this one last time."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply tightened his grip on her and held her tightly. Ino pulled away and looked up into Sasuke's now normal colored eyes. She tightened her grip on him and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was deep, passionate and loving. It wasn't something familiar to Ino, but she knew that this kiss was something only she would ever experience. Sasuke never showed this side of him to anyone else. Sasuke finally pulled away and stepped back.

"Go, Ino," Sasuke ordered. Ino wanted to step forward and reach out to him, she wanted to hold him and kiss him more, but she realized it was painful for him. He didn't want to part ways with her, but he had to. Ino looked down ashamed and then stepped back, towards the door that always rejected her.

"Goodbye Sasuke," Ino whispered, "I love you, too."

And then he disappeared, leaving Ino alone in the dark corridor. Ino turned around and her feet automatically started running. Her legs ached even more than before, but she ignored it and kept running. The door was getting closer. So much closer. Her hands reached out and grasped tightly unto the cold metal. The door opened and finally Ino stepped through.

She was greeted by warmth.

* * *

**A/N: Next we will have Ino and Sasuke's past!**


	14. Reflection III: Blood Red Anemone

Among the blood red anemones he stood. Tall, sturdy and dark – his figure could easily have been mistaken for a ghost. The moonlight cascaded on his skin, making his already pale skin shimmer in the darkness. His head was tilted upwards, his onyx eyes focused on the stars.

A female figure came to a halt when her eyes gazed upon the strange, yet so familiar figure. Her blue eyes narrowed in an attempt to make sure her mind wasn't playing games with her. A chilly breeze rolled through Konoha, causing her blonde hair to whip around her head gently and goose bumps forming on her skin. She lifted her and pulled her fingers through her hair and gently tucked the loose strands behind her ear. Her blue eyes traveled down to the young man's neck.

And she froze. There, on the collar of his white shirt was the Uchiha crest. Her blood ran cold as she tried to persuade herself that she was dreaming, that this was just a dream and that she should hurry up and pinch herself so that she can wake up. But, she felt drawn to him, standing there, so tall and manly – much more than she remembered. Her longing for him increased as her eyes landed on his broad shoulders. Her heart galloped wildly inside her rib cage and her round cheeks glowed.

"How long do you plan on gaping at me?" he asked. Yamanaka Ino froze. His voice was like ice. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but her throat suddenly dried. Uchiha Sasuke smirked and turned around to face her. When his eye met hers, her heart melted.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke asked. Ino inhaled a deep breath and shook her head.

"What are you doing in Konoha, Sasuke?" Ino asked without adding the suffix. She was no longer a foolish little girl who had a crush on him. They were equals – a man and a woman, despite the fact that he was a criminal.

"Why? You want to report to the Hokage that I'm trespassing?" Sasuke asked, amused.

Ino shook her head, "I would never!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Ino mentally scolded herself for being foolish and blabbering such nonsense. Her brain knew common sense, and it was telling her to report this to the Hokage, but her heart – the heart that yearned for Sasuke was fighting her logic and was winning.

"I often came here when I was young," Sasuke stated, "not that it should matter to you."

Ino laughed nervously, "Funny, I came here a lot as a child, too. I never saw you...we must have missed each other."

"I only came at night," Sasuke said, calmly.

"Oh," Ino breathed, "well, I came during the day. Although, I have come here skinny dipping sometimes."

Sasuke quirked another eyebrow, which caused Ino to blush and mentally slap herself. How could she admit something like that to him? Jeez, she really was turning into blabber-mouth Naruto. Ino felt her cheeks warm-up and her eyes avert from Sasuke's amused gaze.

"With someone?" Sasuke asked.

Ino's blush intensified, "No...alone."

Sasuke did not respond. Instead, he turned around and sat down on the green grass. Ino was unsure of what to do, so she followed suit. Sasuke did not chase her away, or show any sign of annoyance, so she took it that sitting with him was acceptable.

"So," Ino tried to make small talk, "Do you come here often?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of the breeze against his skin, "Sometimes. It's far to travel from Orochimaru's hideout – so I come here when I'm in the area."

Ino looked down at her knees, her skin shimmered in the moonlight, much like Sasuke's skin did. Another gush of chilly wind passed by, causing Ino to shiver and mentally scold herself for not dressing properly for a midnight stroll. Ino sighed, she wasn't planning to stay out long, she just woke up from a nightmare, stood up and decided to go for a breather. She never expected to run into Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino looked up, surprised when Sasuke stood up and pulled off his shirt. Panic overwhelmed Ino in an instant.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

He smirked, "Swimming."

He nodded in the direction of the river, the water looked like a dark pit under the moonlight, but the water was gushing and looked rather inviting. Ino blinked.

"In this cold?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

Ino shook her head in disbelief. Her cheeks reddened when she noticed Sasuke was removing his pants. She quickly glanced away, embarrassed. Sasuke noticed her tensed shoulders.

He smirked again, "Like what you see?"

"Go away!" Ino shrieked.

Sasuke chuckled, "You can join me if you want, Ms Skinny Dipper."

And then he sprinted into the water. Ino felt like clobbering him over the head, but the minute she saw him arise from under the deep waters her breath was swept away. Shimmering water droplets dropped from his hair unto his wet shoulders. His back was formed perfectly. Under the moonlight, he looked like a...angel. Ino mentally shuddered.

Now she was comparing Sasuke to an angel. Today really was a strange day.

Sasuke turned to face her, an evident sarcastic smirk on his face as he watched her. Their eyes met and the whole world seemed to freeze in place. In that one moment, Ino could see something in Sasuke's eyes that she has never seen before. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he suddenly seemed like a different person.

Sasuke stared at Ino in amazement. He wasn't usually one to admit ridiculous things that completely wasted his time, but...she was really beautiful. All his life, Sasuke has found the blonde annoying and clingy. Her obvious crush on him really soured his mood when his eyes lay upon her. But, as he stood there in the cold waters, staring at her sitting under the moonlight he suddenly saw her in a new light. She wasn't the Ino he remembered. She was a woman. A mature, sophisticated and damn sexy _woman_.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Sasuke found himself asking before he even knew what he was saying. He mentally cursed himself, he was really losing his cool – all over a woman with sexy curves. Tch. Stupid hormones.

Ino considered joining him, but her mind was clouded and her legs wouldn't move. Sasuke shrugged and disappeared into the deep waters.

* * *

Every night, Ino would find herself wandering to the river bank in hopes of seeing Sasuke. Every time she would find an empty grass field and gushing water. Was it all a dream? Ino couldn't help, but feel lonely as she stood there among the blood red anemones, her hair gently whipping around her face and her heart yearning for a man, she knew could never truly be hers.

Her lack of sleep was affecting her daily performance. Every night, Ino would wander to the river and stay there in hopes of Sasuke coming back. She easily only slept for six hours and the loss of energy was starting to show.

"Ino-pig," Haruno Sakura called out to her ex-best friend. Ino looked up from the medical documents she was reading and quirked an eyebrow.

"What, Billboard-brow?" Ino asked, annoyed.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "You look exhausted!"

Ino shrugged, "You're imagining things."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I'm a medic, Ino, I know by looking."

Ino scoffed, "I'm a medic too, and I know my body better than anyone."

Sakura sighed, "Just don't overdo it...okay?"

Ino watched Sakura, shocked. Was the rosette actually worried about her? Jeez, that's a first. Ino sighed and dropped the medical files that she held in her hand on the desk.

"Same goes to you, Sa-ku-ra," Ino smirked as she stated Sakura's name by syllable. Sakura blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Stop worrying about Naruto," Ino pointed out, "it's not like Jiraiya-sama is going to kill him."

Sakura fumed, "I know that! It's just...it's nearly been three years. I wonder how he's doing."

Ino sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wonder too."

* * *

He wasn't there, again. Ino sighed as she watched the water stream down before her. She hated herself for becoming so attached to the idea that Sasuke was here. She hated herself for coming to this place every night and not spending it inside in her warm bed.

She hated herself for longing for someone who she knew could never be hers.

Ino removed her kimono and let it drop unto the grass. She stepped forward and into the water, freezing when she realized the water was cold like ice. Inhaling a deep breath, she lunged forward and buried herself deep beneath the dark waters. Quickly, she emerged from the water and threw her head back in delight. The cold night air brushed her wet flesh and she shivered.

"Enjoying the water, I see," a voice suddenly stated from behind her. Ino froze and spun around, her blue eyes locked with a pair of onyx orbs. Uchiha Sasuke watched her amused as he knelt on the river bank.

"Sasuke," she breathed, "you're here."

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the new moon, "I was hoping for some solitude."

Ino bit her lip. Was that her cue to leave? To get out of the water and go home?

Sasuke smirked, "Nice."

Ino quirked an eyebrow and follwed his gaze only to realize he was looking at her chest. Her very _nude_ and cold chest. Her nipples were erect from the cold. Ino squealed like a pig (no pun intended) and quickly covered her chest with her arms and sunk deeper into the water.

"You're the worst, Sasuke! I would expect that from Naruto...but not you!" Ino shrieked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Your fault for standing there, practically shoving the things into my face."

Ino glared at him, which he gladly returned. Eventually, she sighed and sank deeper into the water. Sasuke watched her, not moving a muscle from where he was crouched on the ground. His head rested on his hand, which was supported by his elbow resting on his knee. They watched each other silently. Eventually, Sasuke had the decency of looking away, allowing Ino to step outside and quickly dress. Then, she sat down next to him.

They sat in silence, staring at the moon and stars above them. Ino could feel the goose bumps form on her skin. Her wet hair really wasn't helping with the cold wind whirling through the trees. She ignored the cold, though. She didn't want to leave. Not yet. Because, when this night is over, she might never see Sasuke again.

They sat together for hours. When it finally seemed like dawn was approaching, Sasuke raised to his feet. Ino looked up at him.

"You're leaving?" she asked as she stood up. Her voice unconsciously seemed pained. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Sasuke nodded. Ino sighed and looked down at her feet. She knew that they would have to part, but it felt so strange...her heart clenched tightly inside of her chest. Sasuke noticed the pained look on her face. He turned to face her.

"Ino," he whispered. She looked up at him, surprised to see that he was watching her closely. His expression changed from the usual cold stare. She couldn't pinpoint what he was thinking or feeling, but she knew that his stare meant something.

He raised his arm. Ino's eyes widened when his fingers gently caressed her cheek. He was showing her an emotion she thought she would never see him express. Her cheek tingled as his fingers brushed over the soft skin. He shifted his feet and stepped closer. Ino could feel the warmth radiate from him, her cold skin begged for her to touch him. Sasuke's fingers moved from her cheekbones to her hair, where he gently pulled her bangs from her face, revealing her second eye that liked to hide. His face moved closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, his heat on her chest. Ino's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke's lips lingered on hers. And then they kissed. Their lips moved against it each other frantically, filled with so much passion and longing that it almost hurt. Sasuke's fingers raked through Ino's blonde hair, her fingers curled around the small hairs of his neck.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Their eyes locked. For the first time in her life, Ino found herself looking beautiful in Sasuke's eyes. He wasn't watching her with that same, annoyed cold stare - the one they have grown up with. His eyes suddenly seemed alive, filled with envy and longing. Sasuke let out a shuddered breath.

"Orochimaru is taking me on another field trip," Sasuke stated and then pecked Ino's lips, "we're going to Mabashi," another kiss, "meet me there?"

Ino was in sheer bliss as Sasuke's lips gave her sweet butterfly kisses, "When?"

Sasuke smirked, "Next week. I'll meet you at the large tree in the eastern district."

Ino nodded and then Sasuke gave her one, last final kiss. And then he vanished.

* * *

Sakura quirked an eyebrow when she realized Ino was in a daze. Dark circles were bagging underneath her eyes and her skin looked terrible. But, her eyes were glazed with sheer happiness. Something was defiantly going on here.

"Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino looked up at the girl she once called her best friend.

"What?" Ino asked, annoyed. Sakura looked taken aback, but decided not to let it affect her.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "You have been dazed all day. Is something wrong?"

Ino snorted, "No. Oh, I'm going on vacation for a few days, by the way."

Sakura blinked, "Vacation? Where?"

Ino giggled, "It's a secret."

* * *

Mabashi wasn't the type of village Ino was fond of. It was smaller than Konoha, but probably had the twice the population. Streets were buzzing with life to a state where you could barely even see the buildings around you – unless they were tall buildings. Ino squeezed her way through and quickly tried to find her way to the eastern district.

It took at least two hours just to get to the eastern district by foot. The village wasn't that large, but with so many smelly people brushing your shoulders as you walked, your pace is incredibly slowed. Ino sighed of relief when she spotted the branches of a tall tree to her right. She was almost there. Ino spun on her heels and headed for her destination, only to suddenly panic. Sasuke didn't specify a day….or even a time of day! Was he there now? Or would she have to wait for him like she did back on Konoha by the river bank?

When Ino reached the tree, she was disappointed to see that Sasuke wasn't there. She slumped against the tree trunk and sat down. Luckily the tree provided shade from the blistering sun and heat. Ino closed her eyes. She will just have to wait.

Ino was given countless stares from people who passed by. She ignored them and remained where she was. Normally her appearance mattered to her, but not today. Today all she cared about was seeing Sasuke again. Ino eventually felt her eye lids become heavy and fell asleep.

She was awoken by someone stroking her cheek. Ino's eyes fluttered open and came face-to-face with a pair of onyx eyes. She smiled and rolled on her side, took his hand and kissed it.

"Am I dreaming?" Ino asked.

"I hope not," Sasuke stated, "Have you been waiting long?"

"I don't know," came Ino's reply. She opened her eyes again and glanced at the sky. Pitch black. She's been lying here all day. Maybe she has been waiting long."What now?"

The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched, his version of a smile, and stood up, pulling Ino with him.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto have business to attend to," Sasuke explained, "so I'm alone…for now."

Ino felt her cheeks burn, "Oh, okay."

Ino allowed Sasuke to drag her away. They pushed through the crowds that has somewhat lessen, but despite it being dark the streets were still buzzing with life. They were moving at such a fast pace that the buildings passed by in a blur. Sasuke came to a standstill in front of a large Japanese arch.

Ino's blood ran cold, "The Red Light District?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Orochimaru said he has business to attend to here. So, naturally he got us accommodation here, too."

Ino glanced at Sasuke, worried, "I'm a woman – I can't enter here unless I'm planning to sell myself."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"You're not going to sell me…are you?" Ino asked.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Of course I am."

Ino froze. Sasuke laughed. _Laughed._ Ino glared at him. Sasuke turned around and cupped her cheeks, "I'm not selling you, Ino."

Ino huffed, "Don't joke about my innocence like that!"

Sasuke blinked, "You're…a virgin?"

Ino felt her cheeks burn, "Yes."

Sasuke sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, "I shouldn't have done that."

Ino's heart melted. Sasuke was trying to apologize, in his non-admit-type-of-way. Ino smiled and shook her head. She placed her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. They stood together like that for several minutes.

"Let's go," Sasuke finally said after awhile of silence. Ino nodded as Sasuke laced his fingers with hers and they stepped through the gates. The guards noticed this and was about to step in and stop them, but Sasuke gave them a foul look, his Sharingan activated. The guards yelped and quickly stepped away. Sasuke smirked and continued walking. They passed all the restaurants, brothels and stalls that made Ino shiver with disgust. She's never been inside the Red Light District, but it was worse than she imagined.

They finally reached a hotel, where Sasuke simply gave the receptionist a curt nod and then dragged Ino upstairs. They passed several doors, but finally reached a door at the end of the hallway. Sasuke pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. He led Ino inside and closed the door behind them. The room was ordinary. Tatami mats were laid down through the entire room, a futon was neatly folded in the one corner. There was a small table with two cushions and shoji doors that probably led to the bathroom. Sasuke pulled off his sandals and stepped inside. Ino followed suit. Sasuke ordered room service, while Ino flipped through some books the Uchiha bought with him. Sasuke soon joined her and they spent the evening reading, staring at each other and conversing a few words. Eventually they fell asleep, Ino wrapped in Sasuke's arms on a single futon.

* * *

"Wow," Ino gasped as she stared at the jewelry before her. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Women. Tch. So predictable. Ino gently stroked the gem of the necklace before her. It was amazing that these kind of things were sold in the Red Light District.

"Are you on a Dōhan?" **(1)** the salesman asked as he approached the two. Ino looked and found herself blushing.

"No," Ino laughed nervously, "I'm not a...hostess."

The salesman frowned, "Oh?"

Sasuke noticed the salesman was uneasy that a woman was walking freely through the Red Light District and she wasn't supposedly employed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he made eye contact with the salesman. The man gulped and bowed and then hastily offered a discount on the jewelry Ino was admiring. Ino was surprised and was about to decline the offer due to lack of money.

"I'll take it," Sasuke stated. Ino turned around, shocked. The salesman grinned like a fool while Sasuke pulled out money and paid the man. He then took the necklace and motioned for Ino to come closer. As Sasuke put the necklace on her, Ino found herself blushing.

"You didn't have to buy it," Ino mumbled. Sasuke didn't say anything. He simply shrugged and then turned around and walked away. Ino frowned, but followed after him.

Most of the day, they spent together in town. Ino occasionally found herself staring at the necklace around her neck in awe. It was a precious gift, something she never wants to lose. Ino felt Sasuke's fingers lock with hers and then wordlessly he led her back to the hotel. When he turned around and kissed her, she kissed back. She didn't stop him when he tugged on her shirt or when they collapsed onto the futon.

As they lay together in each others' arms, Sasuke found himself pulling his fingers through Ino's blonde hair. Ino opened her eyes to look at him and smiled. The necklace he brought her shone brightly in the moonlight around her neck. Sasuke glanced at it.

"Ino," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to say it. Showing me is more than enough."

Ino frowned, but then it dawned upon her by what he meant. He knew. Sasuke knew that she loved him. A smile played on her lips.

_'Thank you.'

* * *

_

"Ino," Sakura's voice alarmed the blonde. Ino looked up from her desk and frowned.

"Yes?" Ino asked. It's been three months since the start of her...secret relationship with Sasuke, and Sakura was becoming extremely suspicious of Ino's disappearances and lack of sleep.

"Your eyes look horrible," Sakura pointed out.

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "Thanks, Sakura. Makes me feel beautiful."

Sakura smirked, "You're welcome, Pig."

"Likewise, Billboard-brow."

Sakura left Ino alone after that. Ino tried to continue with her work, but it was getting on her nerves. Her lack of sleep really was getting to her and her health was declining. Her performance on missions has gone awry and even Tsunade was becoming concerned. Ino sighed.

"Sakura!" a voice called from somewhere, "Tsunade-sama wants you to go pick up the daily traffic reports at the gates!"

Sakura stood up from her desk, "Alright!"

Ino watched the pink haired kunoichi disappear. Suddenly Ino found herself thinking about how Sasuke chose her instead of Sakura. Ino didn't feel victorious. Instead, she felt uneasy.

* * *

Ino stood dumbstruck in front of Tsunade. Even Shikamaru has tensed when the words escaped Tsunade's lips. Asuma inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Gaara was kidnapped?" Shikamaru asked, shocked. Tsunade nodded.

"I sent Team Kakashi and Team Gai as reinforcements. This is quite troubling, as Gaara and I have been discussing some things for the future of our villages – and now he might..." Tsunade trailed off. Ino knew what she was going to say. Ino didn't fully understand why the news shocked her so much – it's not like she was close to him or anything. But, she knew that he has changed and that the few times he has been here in Konoha since the Chunin Exams made her see him in a different light. He was a friend.

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's hope Naruto saves the day. Like he always does."

"Naruto?" Ino asked, shocked. Shikamaru nodded.

"He's back," Shikamaru pointed out, "Didn't Sakura tell you?"

Ino laughed nervously. She was probably with Sasuke in Mabashi again when Sakura returned to work whens he suddenly had to take of for awhile.

"No," Ino explained, "We probably missed each other, with us taking vacation and leaving for missions."

* * *

Sasuke was at the river again that night. He didn't say a word as Ino sat down next to him. He remained silent for most of the night they spent together. It was worrying Ino. Sasuke was the brooding type, but when he was with her he somehow got out of his shell.

Tonight that was clearly not the case.

"Naruto is back," Sasuke stated, "isn't he?"

Ino nodded slowly. Sasuke turned to face her, his onyx eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Ino found her heartbeat increasing. Sasuke sighed and leaned his forehead against Ino's.

"I have to go," Sasuke whispered.

"When will you be back?" Ino asked.

"I won't be back," Sasuke answered. Ino's blood ran cold. Her blue eyes widened as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, almost to try and prove if he was lying. Sasuke's expression was serious.

"You're...not coming back?" Ino asked, "Ever?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Ino on the lips, "It's dangerous. For both of us."

Anger boiled inside of Ino, "So you're just going to leave me? Dump me right here? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Sasuke sighed, "You mean a lot to me. What else can I do? Take you with me? I don't think so."

Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks as Sasuke kissed her again. The kiss was filled with longing and love. It was the last kiss they would ever share. Ino clung to him, hoping that this moment would never end. Unfortunately, it did.

Sasuke let go of Ino and turned around, "Goodbye, Ino."

And then he disappeared, leaving a blonde haired girl to cry on her own.

_'I love you, Ino.'

* * *

_

**Dōhan (paid date) – **In Japan, a man can take a hostess out on a paid date. A hostess's money can be cut by the owner of the club if she does not participate in enough Dōhan. A hostess is basically the modern version of a Geisha.


	15. Reflection IV: Variegated Tulips

**A/N: This is the third last chapter. Some scenes are from previous Reflections, but has been edited with a few new details.  


* * *

**

Her foul mood was easily spotted by her teammates. Shikamaru was alarmed when he realized Ino wasn't acting like herself. She isolated herself from the crowd, shut herself in her room and spent most of her time working. It's all she did. Over and over again. Shikamaru wished he could help her, but he didn't even know what was wrong. Sakura was on a mission to save Gaara – which meant he couldn't ask her for advice. So, he decided to approach Hinata.

Hinata was surprised when Shikamaru requested of her to check up on Ino. She wasn't expecting the blonde to feel down, since she was always so cheerful. Hinata along with Kiba found it odd, but Hinata agreed to check up on her. Shikamaru thanked her.

Ino opened the front door of her family home and was surprised to see Hinata standing there with a slight smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded. She has gotten used to Hinata's more calm nature around people she trusts. Hinata made herself comfortable in the living room.

"Nice necklace," Hinata pointed out as Ino handed her a cup of tea. Ino's eyes widened as she defensively lifted her fingers to brush the cold, sapphire stone that she kept so close to herself each day. There was a never a moment she took it off.

"Thanks," Ino said meekly, "I got it as a gift."

"From?" Hinata asked. Ino looked down ashamed. Hinata noticed that Ino was acting strange when it came to the topic of the person who gave her the necklace.

Ino sighed, "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Hinata frowned, "Tell anyone what?"

"The necklace is from...Sasuke," Ino confessed. Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, shocked. Ino nodded.

"He brought it for me in Mabashi. We...were seeing each other in secret."

Hinata understood. This is why the blonde has been acting so strange lately.

"Shikamaru is worried about you," Hinata pointed out. Ino looked up, alarmed.

"Worried?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded.

"You've been...distant lately. Is it because of Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded, slowly.

"I'll never see him again," Ino mustered to say as she felt tears form in her eyes. When did she turn into such a crybaby? What happened to the strong, independent Yamanaka Ino? Hinata was thinking the same thing. The Ino before her now, was not the one she always saw at school. Hinata didn't know what to do, so she simply embraced the blonde kunoichi and hoped for the best.

* * *

Time flew by. In a matter of days, Ino's mood improved and she decided to be strong and move on.

"How are you doing, Kakashi?" Asuma asked as he opened the room to his hospital room.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei, at least knock first!" Ino scolded. Shikamaru entered the room, followed by Choji who was munching on chips. Asuma and Ino followed. Kakashi was sitting up in the hospital cot, next to him stood Sakura and the foot of the bed stood Naruto and some guy Ino did not recognize.

"Hello!" Choji mumbled in between his munching, which sounded more like a 'heggo' than 'hello'.

Shikamaru smirked with his hands buried in his pockets, "If it isn't Naruto and Sakura! You already finished your mis-?"

Shikamaru trailed off when his eyes landed on the strange figure standing next to Naruto. His eyes widened.

"You're that guy!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Choji seemed shocked too.

Ino frowned, "Who?" A blush formed on her cheeks. He looked like Sasuke. Her heart clenched, but she quickly fought back.

The guy who looked like Sasuke smiled, "Hi there."

* * *

"Hurry up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura pulled off her shoes and sat down at the head of the table. Laughter and chatter echoed through the barbecue.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she glanced at the empty seat across from hers. Choji was grinning as he stared hungrily at the food before him. He loved barbecue and when Asuma paid for it it was even better!

"He said he needs to help his old man collect deer antlers for medicine," Choji answered. Ino hummed as she dished up some barbecue onto a plate.

"He's always on time for meetings and missions and stuff...weird!" Ino giggled. She placed the plate of meat in front of Sai, which he simply frowned at. Ino couldn't help, but feel attracted to him. There was something about him that drew her to him.

"Sweet! I call his share!" Choji exclaimed.

"Choji!" Ino shrieked, causing the poor teenager to quiver in fear. Ino smiled an angelic smile, "At least introduce yourself to Sai-kun first."

Sakura watched her best friend amused. At the beginning of the month, Ino was a wreck and so unlike herself, but it was obvious that Ino has gotten her previous spirit back. Sakura was glad.

"O-oh, right," Choji mumbled. Sai merely smiled.

* * *

"Hello," Sai said calmly.

"Um, I'm Akimichi Choji...from the Akimichi clan," Choji nervously introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, you're Sai, right?"

Sai kept on smiling, "Nice to meet you, um...fa-!" Naruto leaped and quickly covered Sai's mouth with his hand. Ino's eyes widened.

"Sai! Never use the word fatty around Choji, got it?" Naruto warned. Sai blinked and then slowly nodded.

Choji has somehow calmed down and forgotten about the barbecue, "Were you going to say something?" Everyone's attention turned to him.

Sakura laughed nervously, "No, not at all!"

"Oh!" Choji grinned and then he turned his attention back to the barbecue. Naruto sighed in relief.

Ino grinned and turned to face Sai, "And I'm Yamanaka Ino from Yamanaka Florists! It is such a pleasure to meet you!"

Sai smiled again, "Nice to meet you...um...gorgeous."

Just like that the world shattered. Ino stared at Sai, shocked. Ever since the whole ordeal with Sasuke, she thought no man would be able to touch her again. She thought her heart has locked itself up deep inside of herself. But, as those words escaped Sai's lips, her heart fluttered and her cheeks burned.

Sakura wasn't impressed, "Why does Ino get to be gorgeous!"

"S-stop, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped as plates and tables went flying.

Let's just say, the restaurant wasn't going to allow Sakura back for awhile.

* * *

Ino looked up when the front door of the shop opened. Expecting a customer, Ino was surprised to see that the person who stepped inside was Sai. He buried his hands in his pockets as his eyes scanned the shop.

"Sai!" Ino exclaimed. Sai glanced at her.

"Hi there," he smiled. Ino grinned. Ever since she met him, the two have become great friends. He was a bit awkward and had a hard time adjusting to contact, emotions and friendship, but Ino helped him along the way.

"Here to buy something for someone special?" Ino asked as she leaned over the counter. Sai blinked and then slowly nodded.

"I read in a book that women like flowers," Sai explained. Ino grinned. He was so cute, trying to learn everything from books. Ever since she started hanging out with Sai, she found herself feeling more alive. Despite the fact that he looked like Sasuke, she didn't see Sasuke in him anymore. When she was with him, the void left by the Uchiha is filled somehow, but not fully. Ino knew her feelings for Sai probably wasn't genuine, but a girl can dream, can't she?

"Well, what's the girl like?" Ino asked.

"Gorgeous," was Sai's curt reply. Ino chuckled. Yep, he was defiantly cute.

"Okay, that doesn't help me much," Ino laughed, "what do you think when you imagine her in your head?"

Sai pulled an odd face, "I don't think you want to know about my sexual fantasies, Ino."

Ino went silent and then laughed, "Right, look past the sexual part – what else do you see?"

"She has beautiful eyes," was Sai's reply. Ino nodded as she glanced around the shop. Her eyes landed on the tulips standing in the window. Perfect. Ino approached the flowers and neatly selected the best selection of various colors. Sai watched her carefully as she arranged the flowers.

"Variegated Tulips represents beautiful eyes," Ino smiled as she wrapped the flowers gently and handed them to Sai, "They are your best choice."

Sai thanked her, paid and then left. Ino grinned. He really has changed, compared to the Sai she met a few months ago.

* * *

When Ino entered her bedroom, she was surprised to see a vase with various colored Tulips standing on her bedside table. She dropped her bag and stared at the flowers before her. Little footsteps approached her from behind.

"O-nee-sama!" a five-year-old Otome exclaimed, "a man with weird skin delivered those flowers for you!"

Ino spun around and stared at her sister in shock. Sai. He brought those flowers for her. Tulips. Beautiful eyes. He thought she has beautiful eyes! Her heart fluttered in her chest. But, just as she became excited she looked down at the necklace Sasuke gave her and her blood ran cold.

Sasuke. Sai met him on his first mission with Team Kakashi. Ino has heard all about it from Shikamaru. Sasuke has changed they all said. Ino already knew. She saw them before any of them did. She just didn't tell them.

"Did he say anything, Otome?" Ino asked.

Otome nodded and held up her cute little hand, "He said you're pretty! Is he your boyfriend, O-nee-sama?"

Ino smiled, "Oh, I wish it was that simple."

Otome did not understand.

* * *

Ino spotted Sai with his nose buried in a book from a mile away. He was hard to miss, with that pale skin of his. Ino smiled as she remembered discovering the flowers in her room the night before and approached him slowly from behind. She lifted her arms and was about to scare the living daylights out of him until Naruto interrupted her.

"Sai! Ino!" Naruto yelled. Sai looked up from his book at Naruto and then he turned around to find Ino behind him. He blinked and then smiled.

"Naruto!" Ino grumbled. Naruto tilted his head to the side, completely confused why the blonde kunoichi was angry all of a sudden. Ino sighed and shook her head.

"Thank you for the flowers, Sai," Ino smiled. Sai returned the gesture, but she could tell he was nervous. He did not know how to respond. It was amazing enough that he even had the courage to buy her flowers.

"Eh? Sai...you brought Ino flowers?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head. Sai nodded while Ino grinned like a lunatic. It was good to be herself again.

* * *

The Fourth Great Ninja War. It bought terror to people's hearts. Seven of the Biju was already in the hands of Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara. Sasuke has been completely swollen by the darkness. Naruto pledged that he would die with Sasuke in their final battle.

Ino stopped wearing the necklace Sasuke brought her. It made her remember those days she shared with him. She didn't want to remember. It pained her to remember his arms wrapped around her, his kisses...his everything. She also knew that when Sai asked her about it, that she had to stop wearing it. People might learn the truth.

Hinata is still the only one who knew. And kept her mouth tightly shut.

"What's bothering you?" Sai asked out of the blue. Ino jumped and spun around, spotting the pale teenager watching her from the entrance of the tent. It's been a month since Pain destroyed Konoha – Naruto defeated him. His victory blew everyone away. Ino sighed.

"Nothing," Ino stated. Sai didn't believe any of the words that escaped Ino's lips. He might be inexperienced when it came to emotions, but he has been around Ino long enough to know her emotions and how she acts according to them. Reading books has helped him plenty, too.

"That's a lie," Sai stated.

"Just leave it," Ino hissed. Sai was taken aback, but he didn't try to show it. He nodded slowly and left the tent. Ino sighed in frustration and stood up. Slowly, she opened her jewelry box and stared at the single item resting inside.

Sasuke's necklace. Ino reached out and stroked the gem with her fingers. Cold, like Sasuke. Ino bit her lip. Inhaling a deep breath she took the necklace and put it around her neck.

She has had enough of not facing her fears.

* * *

Naruto gaped at Ino like a fish. He blinked and replayed what she has just told him over and over until it finally sunk in. Everyone known to be part of Konoha 11 stared at Ino, shocked. All except for Hinata, who knew the truth already. She was just surprised that Ino admitted it all to everyone.

"You...met with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. Ino nodded.

"Before I came back?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded again.

"Why didn't you report this?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino looked down at her feet, "I didn't just see him trespass."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"She was in a secret relationship with him," Sai stated. Everyone, including Ino turned to face him, their eyes widened. Ino opened her mouth to ask him how he knew, but her throat was dry. Sai understood her question without her even having to say it out aloud. Her gaze was enough to guess what she wanted to know.

"He told me himself," Sai explained, "when I was with Orochimaru. I didn't believe him, but...looks like it was true."

Ino's eyes widened, while Naruto protested, "You told us that Sasuke acted coldly towards you!"

"He did," Sai calmly replied, "but, he did ask me how Ino was doing. And I asked why. His answer was because 'she's his'."

Naruto gaped and glanced back at Ino. Sakura was horrified. After all these years...Sakura clenched her fists and stomped out of the room. Ino watched her leave, pained.

When everyone left, Sai and Ino were the only ones left.

"Was that necklace a gift from him?" Sai asked. Ino nodded, her back turned to him. Sai stepped forward.

"Sai," Ino whispered, "I don't want to run away anymore."

Sai remained silent, trying think of what to do in this situation. Ino seemed upset, so he tried to remember what the books told him. _'A hug is always comforting'. _Sai nodded to himself and pulled the blonde kunoichi into a embrace. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but it felt comfortable to him. Ino gasped, but then wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears.

_'Thank you, Sai.'

* * *

_

The rain poured down heavily. Large raindrops pounded against the platoon members' skin, their clothes were soaked and clung to their bodies. But, they ignored the uncomfortable weight and kept running. Ino was behind, her eyes solely focused on Sakura, who was so frantic she was running faster than she could handle. Shikamaru tried to coax her to calm down, but the pink haired kunoichi refused to listen.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, "Slow down! You're exhausting yourself!"

Sakura glared at Ino over her shoulder, "Shut up, Ino! Naruto needs me!"

Ino's eyes widened. Hinata, who was just a little in front of Ino seemed alarmed by this, she looked down, her fists tightened. Ino thought she was going to cry.

Instead, the Hyuga heiress leaped forward and landed in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped as Hinata started running alongside her.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Naruto-kun needs all of us," Hinata stated. Sakura's eyes widened.

Ino smiled and leaped forward to join the two kunoichi.

"And so does Sasuke-kun," Ino stated. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"Ino..." she trailed off. Ever since Ino confessed the truth about her relationship with Sasuke a few years ago, Sakura has been blinded by jealousy, but they quickly made peace and became close friends again. After encountering Sasuke, Sakura learned that he might just be beyond saving from the darkness. Fighting with Ino wasn't going to get her anywhere if she wanted to find a way to save him.

The group continued forward, until Hinata suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Everyone stopped and turned to face her, her Byakugan was activated and she seemed to be concentrating on something.

The rain suddenly stopped.

"Sai-kun..." Hinata trailed off. Just as she said it, the pale, dark haired man appeared from the shadows. Blood was oozing from an injury above his eye, his clothes were ragged and bruises and cuts were present on numerous places on his skin.

"Sai!" Ino and Sakura gasped at the same time. Ino pushed past Sakura and ran over to Sai. They had an odd relationship, they were together, yet the words 'I love you' was never conversed. Actions are louder than words in their relationship.

It reminded Ino of the time Sasuke told her that showing him was better than telling.

Sai held out his arms to her, blood flowed from deep cuts in his arm. Ino gasped. She held out her hands and placed it on his wounds, concentrating her chakra to heal him. He stood silently and watched, his normal cold, distant eyes suddenly filled with admiration.

When Ino pulled away, Sai grabbed her wrist. Ino closed her eyes and shook her head, signaling for him not do anything stupid. They are on a mission now. They don't have time for romance scenes.

"Thank you," Sai whispered when he let her go. Ino smiled.

Hinata scanned the surroundings, trying to find any clue of Naruto. She found none, but her eyes did land on a strange large wall, something unnatural in a thick jungle. She took a step forward and focused her vision.

Chakra was embedded in the wall. It sort of looked like...sand. Her eyes darted to the top of the wall, there stood a figure with messy hair and a large gourd on his back.

Hinata gasped, "Gaara-kun!"

Everyone was alarmed when she uttered the Kazekage's name.

"He's here?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Hinata nodded, "He's...guarding something."

"Take us to him," Neji ordered. Hinata nodded and the group, all members of Konoha 11, followed after Hinata as she disappeared among the trees.

When they arrived, Gaara was already aware that they were there, since he descended from the wall and was now waiting for them on the ground.

"Gaara," Shikamaru called out to him, "what are you doing here?"

Gaara remained silent and glanced over his shoulder. The group frowned and followed his gaze. The wall of sand suddenly shattered.

When the sand fell, they group was finally able to see what was behind it. Sakura gasped when her eyes landed on a heavily injured Naruto, yet he was still standing, his eyes fixated on his opponent.

Ino's eyes landed on Sasuke. He was just as heavily injured as Naruto, but seemed to handle the pain and exhaustion better. Ino watched him in horror. This was the first time she has seen him since he left the village. He looked so different.

His eyes landed on her and she gasped.

He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Ino," Sasuke whispered when his eyes landed on her. His cold, deadly eyes suddenly showed a hint of having emotion – some sort of light, but it quickly faded. He gave Ino a cold stare, followed by a snarl when Sai wrapped his arms around the blonde – almost like he was telling the Uchiha to back off. Sasuke tore his gaze from her and Ino found her world shattering. She clutched the necklace that she refused to let go.

"Sasuke..." Ino whispered. She knew he heard her, but he didn't respond, instead he leaped forward and attacked Naruto. Ino watched their battle in horror. Was today going to be the end of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?

* * *

__Tears rolled down Ino's cheeks as she watched the lifeless Sasuke. His head rested on her lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she embraced him, his skin was icy cold. She could not hear or see any life from him. The necklace he gave her touched his nose.

Sai loomed over her, his expression has changed. He felt guilty. Why? He did not know.

It started raining, again.

Naruto was close to losing consciousness, Sakura was healing him while he lay against a tree trunk. Hinata was by his side, watching him with a pained expression.

Ino looked up at him, his eyes were glued to her and Sasuke. Her eyes widened.

She could barely even recognize the Naruto in front of her. His eyes were dead, filled with so much pain and agony that Ino couldn't even stand to look at him. Naruto's hand grabbed hold of Sakura's as she moved to heal his chest. She gasped and looked at him, confused.

"Don't, Sakura-chan," Naruto rasped, "I promised...I promised that we would die together."

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Are you stupid?" Sakura cried, "It's over, Naruto! You don't have to die..."

Naruto mustered a small smile, "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto stood to his feet and started moving towards Sasuke and Ino. He staggered forward, but was caught by Gaara. Naruto looked up, surprised as Gaara placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder, allowing him to lean on him. Slowly, the two approached Sasuke.

Naruto collapsed unto his knees next Sasuke and then unto his back. He looked up at the gray sky, his eyes drooping.

"Heh," Naruto laughed softly, "Sasuke...in the end, I was unable to become Hokage."

Sakura knelt beside Naruto and reached out to him, but was stopped by Gaara. She looked up, alarmed.

"Leave him," Gaara stated. Sakura's eyes widened and then started shaking. Ino understood Gaara's reason for telling Sakura to leave him, but at the same time, Ino knew what Sakura was feeling. Ino watched Gaara. There was something about him...

"I can't just leave him!" Sakura cried. Ino watched Sakura, amazed by her determination to save Naruto.

"It's his wish, Sakura," Shikamaru explained. Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto rasped, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Sakura watched him pained. Naruto smiled as he held out his hand for her to take. She reached out to him and grasped his fingers. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Naruto..."

Silence befell the group. The only noise that could be heard was the rain and Sakura's occasional sobs. Over the years, she along with everyone else learned to acknowledge him.

Naruto smiled, "Heh, I was unable to say so many things."

Sakura blinked, "Say...so many things?

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, like...how I used to like you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's blushed, her heart pounded in her chest. She already knew that...but, hearing it from him, himself shocked her.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Hinata..."

Hinata looked up from where she was standing, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto motioned for her to come closer. She took a few steps forward, wearyingly and then knelt down beside him, next to Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in between her tears.

"When Pain attacked the village," Naruto coughed, "you...stood up to protect me, despite the fact that you knew you would lose. You...told me something I never knew, and yet, I never responded to your confession. I was scared, a coward and I kept running away."

Hinata shook her head, "No, I understand Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Hinata-chan, you don't understand. I love you, too."

Hinata's eyes widened. She looked at him, almost as if she was trying to prove she wasn't dreaming. Everyone else seemed shocked by the confession, too. Ino found herself smiling.

"Tch," a voice suddenly broke the silence, "you are so slow, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened, followed by everyone else. Ino slowly moved her head so that she could see Sasuke. Her blue eyes locked with onyx orbs. Sasuke smiled for the first time in years.

"Sa...su...ke...kun," Sakura gasped as she watched the fallen ninja try to sit up. He collapsed into Ino's lap again and sighed.

"Tch," Sasuke groaned, "looks like it really is over for me."

Ino bit her lip to try and prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Sasuke noticed.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks now, too. Sasuke glanced at his best friend.

"Heal him," Sasuke ordered as he looked up into Sakura's green orbs. She froze as his piercing gaze watched her solemnly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to yell, but it came out as a gasp instead, "Don't, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Heal him."

Naruto watched his friend in horror, "But...I promised..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "Naruto, Konoha needs you. Sakura needs you. Hinata needs you. I am your friend, and I am telling you to live. You saved me, Naruto. Yet, I am beyond saving from death, but you still have a chance. You can change the world, Naruto."

Ino gasped when she felt Sasuke's hand grasp hers. She watched him as he brought her hand and placed it against his freezing cold cheek. He closed his eyes, again and sighed in relief.

"You still have it. The necklace," Sasuke whispered loudly enough just for Ino to hear. She nodded as her tears dripped unto his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled again, "I probably won't remember ever saying this, but I'm going to. I love you, Ino.." Ino sobbed loudly as those words escaped his lips. Naruto must have heard it, for he glanced at Sasuke alarmed and then grinned like a lunatic. And he was supposed to be injured...

"I'm sorry, Ino," Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura, who was now healing Naruto, looked up and smiled.

"For what, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke smiled another small smile. Gazed into Ino's eyes one last time.

And then he died.


	16. Reflection V: Forever

**A/N: One more chapter to go after this one!**

Ino sat up in shock when a loud roar echoed through the house. She blinked and looked beside her. Gaara was gone. She blinked twice and then jumped out of bed. Hurriedly she scurried into the bathroom and pulled her blonde hair into a messy pony tail and then rushed downstairs, only to find her mother cleaning up the dining table.

"Good morning Ino," her mother smiled. Ino frowned. Breakfast was over? She must have overslept. Ino sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Where's Gaara?" Ino asked. Her mother frowned.

"The Kazekage? He's here?" her mother asked, "I didn't see him."

Ino glanced at her mother and saw the flash of resistance. Ever since Ino announced that she was in a relationship with him, her parents weren't very happy or excited as she was. It was strange, but as Ino got to know Gaara better, she realized why she was so attracted to him. How could no one else see how amazing he was?

"Never mind," Ino sighed as she turned around, "I'm taking a bath."

Ino hurried back upstairs and quickly filled the bath with steaming water. She climbed in slowly and sat down. It was the beginning of September, which meant that in a few weeks Ino would be turning 25. It was amazing how time passed by so quickly. It felt like yesterday when Otome was born, like yesterday when Ino was still only a little girl.

"O-nee-sama!" fourteen-year-old Otome yelled from the other side of the bathroom. Ino glanced at the door and then up at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Ino asked calmly. Otome giggled and flung the door open and skipped inside, her blonde hair curled around her face and her blue eyes shone brightly like sapphires. Otome sat down beside the bathtub and smiled dreamily.

"I met someone today," Otome whispered. Ino quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? A boy?" Ino asked. Otome nodded.

"He isn't from Konoha, but he was so dreamy!" Otome sighed, "I probably won't ever see him again."

Ino patted her sister's head. Otome was so childish. While the two sisters sat in silence, Ino wondered when would be the right time to introduce Gaara to Otome. They might have been together for awhile now, but it never occurred to her to introduce the two. Otome was either always missing when Gaara visited, or they were busy and could never hang out.

"O-nee-sama, I want to meet your boyfriend!" Otome grinned.

Ino smiled, "Next time he visits, I'll be sure to introduce him to you, okay?"

Otome smiled and then skipped out of the room. Ino simply chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

It was the 23rd of September, and Ino woke up feeling miserable. Her night was plagued by dreams of Sasuke and various other foolish nightmares. Ino sighed as she stared at her purple bedroom walls. Why did she have to wake up feeling like this on her birthday? Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched her arms above her head. She sleepily stumbled to the bathroom, where she took a short shower and then pulled on a purple kimono. She tied her hair up into her favorite ponytail and then stomped down the stairs.

"Happy birthday, my girl," Inoichi grinned as he wrapped his arm around his daughter, "today you are 25! So old!"

Ino playfully slapped him on the arm, "I am not old!"

Inoichi chuckled, "Of course not. Your mother and I could not choose a gift for you, so how about I give you the money and you go splurge yourself?"

Ino grinned like a lunatic, "Really? Wow, thanks, Papa!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then sat down at the dining table. Inoichi chuckled and joined her. Her mother smiled and served breakfast while Otome skipped into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, O-nee-sama!" Otome grinned as she gave her sister a squeeze. Ino thanked her and then patted her sister's head. She might be fourteen, but she was till cute. Suddenly, the door bell rung.

"Probably Shikamaru," Ino mumbled as she popped a bread stick into her mouth. Inoichi and his wife glanced at each other and smiled evilly. Otome noticed this and quirked an eyebrow. Her parents were onto something...

Ino's mother disappeared to open the door. Seconds later, a pair of lips touched Ino's cheek, causing her to jump five feet into the air. She stood up and spun around, only to come face-to-face with Gaara. She blinked and then squealed and collapsed into his arms.

Gaara chuckled, "Happy birthday, beautiful."

Ino smiled and looked into his eyes, "You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Do you honestly think I would miss my girlfriend's birthday?"

Ino blushed, "Guess not."

Ino's mother set up a spare seat for Gaara, where he sat down and joined them for breakfast. Ino was surprised that they welcomed him so warmly – they weren't exactly very fond of him. Ino glanced at Otome, who seemed shocked, but she was smiling and striking up conversation with Gaara as much as she could.

Ino helped her mother wash the dishes after breakfast.

"You seem happy with him," her mother suddenly stated. Ino smiled and nodded.

"I love him," Ino stated. Her mother smiled.

"I'm glad," her mother continued, "I was worried when you told me you were dating the Kazekage."

"Worried?" Ino asked, "Because of his...past?" Anger threatened to boil up inside of her. Her mother shook her head.

"No," her mother stated, "I was worried because he is so far away. Long-distance relationships don't always work very well. Your father and I were scared that he might betray you."

Ino found her anger wash away and being replaced with relief and thankfulness, "Thanks, Mama. I really appreciate you guys worrying about me."

Her mother chuckled, "It's our job. Besides, I can see he really likes you. Gaara is a good guy. I wouldn't mind having him as my son-in-law."

Ino blushed, "Isn't that thinking to far ahead?"

Ino's mother laughed, "You're not a teenager anymore, Ino."

A comfortable silence enveloped them afterward while the two silently washed the dishes. Ino would occasionally glance behind her, to check up on Gaara and Inoichi who was sitting in the living room. Otome was sitting on the floor next to Gaara, still striking up useless conversation with him. Ino chuckled. She was such a child.

* * *

"I have been here hundreds of times," Gaara suddenly stated, "but Konoha amazes me every time."

Ino smiled as Gaara reached out and laced his fingers with hers. The two walked through the busy streets of Konoha. It was early evening and the two have decided to visit a restaurant for dinner. They wanted to celebrate Ino's birthday in style...and alone.

"Which place has great pudding?" Gaara asked as he glanced around the streets at places and their menus plastered on the walls. Ino grinned. He read her mind like a book. It was amazing how when two people become so intimately associated, they uncover things they never saw before. Like Gaara's childish personality. To Ino, he always seemed calm and collected, but deep down he was just a big softie.

"What about this place?" Ino asked as she gestured at a restaurant sign. Gaara frowned.

"Beef Palace?" **(1) **Gaara asks. They two glance at each other and then burst out laughing. In the end, they chose a less obvious place to settle down and have dinner. The two sat down at a table for two, completely isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

"I'm glad you came," Ino grinned. Gaara nodded. While Gaara scanned the menu, Ino watched him. Her heart fluttered as she watched his every move.

"What can I get you tonight?" the waitress asked as she approached them and bowed.

"I'll take the Shrimp Okonomiyaki with added cherry tomatoes," Ino smiled.

Gaara looked up, "And I'll have the salted tongue. And to drink, bring us a bottle of sake."

The waitress nodded and then disappeared. Ino glanced at Gaara and then pretended to gag. He frowned.

"What?" Gaara asked, amused.

"Tongue?" Ino asked.

Gaara smirked, "It's tasty."

Ino pulled an odd face, "Yeah, sure."

The two found themselves conversing various things. News about the two villages, how family and friends are doing and discussing what is going to happen the next day. Gaara couldn't stay long – the Suna council was already becoming annoyed with him disappearing too often.

"Those old creeps," Ino hissed, "they don't understand a young woman's heart!" Gaara rolled his eyes, Ino stuck out her tongue. The two chuckled and then laced their fingers. Silence enveloped, but the two didn't feel awkward or out of place. The waitress soon appeared with their food and the two silently dug in.

* * *

They stood silently before the door, both tired, but they did not want the day to end. Ino glanced at Gaara, her blue eyes silently pleading. Gaara seemed to understand, since he reached out and pulled her towards him. Their eyes met once again and their lips brushed. Ino inhaled deeply and melted into the kiss. It was strange. When she was with Sasuke, she felt beautiful. When she was with Sai, she felt spoiled. When she was Gaara, she felt confident. Gaara made her feel comfortable with herself. She could be herself in Gaara's presence. He made her feel alive.

And that is what she has been looking for all this time. To be herself in the presence of the man she loved. She would always love Sasuke in some way, he was her first love after all. But, her feelings for him could never be overpowered by the feelings she had for the man holding her right now. The hairs on the back of her neck raised when she felt Gaara's fingers tickle her arms. Their lips molded together feverishly and their tongues brushed against each other. Ino wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and he lifted her into the air.

"Oh my god!" a voice suddenly shrieked. Ino and Gaara gasped and pulled away from each other. They turned to face the origin of the voice. Otome stood there, watching them horrified. A blush crept unto Ino's cheeks.

"Otome," she mumbled, "sorry, you weren't meant to see that!"

Otome snarled, "I'm not a baby anymore, nee-sama."

Ino blinked at her sister's sudden anger visible in her tone, "I know that...but...isn't it disturbing?"

Otome scoffed, "Highly disturbing, now get out of my way."

Ino and Gaara complied and Otome stalked her way inside. Ino frowned.

"What's her problem?"

Gaara could only shrug.

* * *

Days passed and Gaara was still in Konoha. The elders were getting impatient with him, but he insisted on remaining in Konoha a little longer. Ino could not figure out why he was suddenly so desperate to be with her. It was strange. Well, she wasn't complaining. She loved having him all to herself.

Well, most of the time at least.

Ino glared at her sister as Otome attached herself to Gaara _again _by offering to help him do the dishes. Ino was going to offer, but Otome jumped the gun and beat Ino to it. This wasn't the only time Otome pushed Ino aside to do something with Gaara. She interrupted their privacy all the time and tagged along on their dates. Gaara didn't seem to mind, he merely laughed and said that little children were so cute. Ino _did not _find it cute. Not at all. Her sister was kissing up to her boyfriend!

Just what was Otome thinking?

"What are you doing today, Gaara-kun?" Otome asked. Ino clenched her fist. Since when does Otome call him Gaara-kun?

"Well, your sister and I were going to take a walk alongside the river," Gaara stated, "want to join us?"

Otome's eyes sparkled like sapphires, "I would love to!"

Gaara smiled and the silently washed the dishes. Ino scoffed and left the room. She was feeling ill. The walk was supposed to be a date! A private thing to share with Gaara! Ino wanted to show Gaara her favorite place.

_The place where she spent time with Sasuke..._

Why couldn't Gaara just tell Otome to back off? Or why couldn't Otome just get the hint and back off herself? She was fourteen and acting like such a baby! Ino couldn't believe how selfish her sister has become. Otome used to be so innocent! Look at her now. Flirting with a taken man. Her_ sister's_ man no less!

"Ino?" Gaara's worried voice came from behind her. Ino glanced at him over her shoulder and then sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Ino wanted to tell him how she felt, but not with Otome so close in ear shot, "No."

"Well, if you say so."

* * *

Ino arrived home late after a dreadful day at work. Everything seemed to have gone wrong during the day and she ended up spending more time working than planned. Gaara was returning to Suna tomorrow and she didn't even get to spend the last day with him. Ino sighed. Was it like this for Shikamaru and Temari at the beginning as well? Parting every time, not knowing when they will see each other again? No wonder Shikamaru packed and left for Suna. He must have grown tired of it all. And then they got married...

Ino stumbled into her bedroom, surprised that Gaara wasn't there. She frowned. How peculiar. He would have been waiting for her here. So why wasn't he? Ino shrugged. He was probably in the kitchen getting something to drink. Ino tossed her bag unto the floor and then made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, the lights were on so she knew there was someone present. Ino was prepared to see Gaara and then collapse into his arms, but that's not what she saw at all. Instead, she saw Gaara...with Otome straddling his hips. The minute Ino walked in, the two turned to look at her. Otome looked peeved, while Gaara was annoyed. Ino froze. Her whole world came crashing down. She felt her heart wrench in her chest.

"W-what?" Ino managed to stutter. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Ino! It's not what you-" but he was cut off by Otome's lips. Ino's heart tore into pieces. Gaara pulled away from Otome.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara hissed. Otome laughed.

"See, Ino?" Otome cackled, "You can't get everything you want."

Ino quivered, "O-Otome?"

Otome sighed and removed herself from her position on top of Gaara. She tossed her blonde hair back and glared at her older sister.

"You always think I'm a little girl," Otome hissed, "I'm sick of it! Gaara is mine!"

Ino's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I thought you met a boy!"

Otome laughed again, "And that was Gaara! When I finally thought I can see him again, it turns out he belonged to you! Why, Ino? Why do you get all of them?"

Ino frowned, "All of them?"

Otome narrowed her eyes, "First you had that hottie Uchiha in your pants. Then Sai. Now Gaara. Not only that, most of the boys I like always drool over you! Why, Ino?"

Ino felt insulted. Gaara stood up, "Otome, that's enough."

Otome watched horrified as Gaara approached Ino and he knelt before her. Ino watched with wide eyes as Gaara took her hand in his and pulled something from his pocket.

"Otome, you have to learn something today," Gaara stated, "I am eleven years older than you. I am an adult, you are a child. It doesn't work that way. Besides, I love your sister." Gaara faced Ino once again, who was frozen. "Ino, will you marry me?"

And then he pulled out a ring. Ino stared at the thing before her. It was beautiful. The ring was made of gold with a large diamond cut like a anemone attached to it. She knew Gaara made it for her specially. But, as she looked at the ring she found herself feeling guilt. She pulled away from Gaara, who seemed bewildered.

"I...I...can't," Ino whispered. Gaara's eyes reflected pain and rejection. Ino looked away ashamed, "I can't do it...I don't want to hurt you, Gaara. But, I also don't want to hurt Otome."

Gaara stood up, a small smile played on his lips, but Ino knew he was faking it, "I understand." Gaara kissed her forehead and then he disappeared in a whirl of sand. Ino collapsed unto her knees and burst into tears.

She wanted him to be with her forever. She wanted to say yes. Why couldn't she get what she's always wanted?

* * *

A month passed and Ino felt terrible. This was much worse than when Sasuke left her. It was unbearable. The pain was excruciating and her mood was terrible. Ino ignored everything and everyone around her. Her relationship with Otome was almost non-existent. Her friends were worried and her parents were frightened.

Ino was not herself.

Inoichi sighed after dinner, "I knew this would happen."

His wife patted his arm, "Gaara didn't hurt her, dear. Ino chose to reject him."

Inoichi scoffed, "Look at her now! She can't remain this way forever!"

Mrs Yamanaka sighed, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Inoichi grumbled, "I don't know."

Ino slumped down the stairs, bags were evident under her eyes and her skin was dry. She brushed past the kitchen, completely ignoring her parents who watched her worriedly.

"Where are you going, Ino?" Inoichi asked. Ino opened the back door and sighed, "Out."

And then she slammed the door behind her as she stepped out into the cool night air. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She was such a baby. When did Yamanaka Ino become such a weakling? Ino did not know. It was like her will was completely stripped from her.

"Goddess, you look awful," a female voice suddenly shook Ino out of her reverie. She looked up into the blue eyes of Himawari-Oji Minami. Her fiery red hair danced around her head like the sun and next to her stood the cheeky Hokage, his smile wide and his arms linked with the two most important women in his life. Ino glanced at Hinata. Hinata looked so alive.

"I feel awful," Ino stated.

Minami rolled her eyes, "You can tell me all about it when we arrive at Beef Palace." **(1)**

"You ignorant fool!" Minami shrieked as she stood, her hands slammed on the table, "Even our Goddess Hinode would accuse you of stupidity!"

Naruto and Hinata laughed nervously while Ino slurped on her milkshake depressingly. Minami sighed and sat down, "Honestly Ino, why did you say no? Gaara _loves _you. It was evident even when I was with him. The way he looks at you...it's just...why?"

Ino sighed, "Otome..."

Minami scoffed, "Who cares about your sister? So she had a silly girl crush on him. Big deal. Honestly Ino, I never knew you could be so stupid. Oh, Goddess, spare me."

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "Would you stop swearing on Hinode's name? Seriously. How do you think the poor goddess feels?"

Minami scoffed, "Oh please, Hinode has a fiery personality. She likes a challenge. I'm her high-priestess...I should know. Anyway, you are going to go to Suna and confess your love!"

Ino choked on her milkshake, "What? Are you insane?"

Minami beamed proudly as the waiter bought plates of steak and barbecue to the table. Minami stared at the meat before her and drooled. Ino sighed. Ins some ways, Minami was worse than Choji.

Minami took a bite of some meat and then looked up at Ino, "I am not insane, thank you very much. You are going to Suna. I'll escort you myself. The Goddess will guide us. Did you know? Hinode is the goddess of love?"

Ino sighed, "Yeah, I know that."

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other and then Hinata faced Ino, "Ino-chan, I really think you should go see Gaara-kun. Don't sacrifice your happiness like this."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I understand you want to make everyone happy. I'm the same. But, sometimes you gotta please yourself."

Minami laughed, "See? Even this knucklehead gets it."

Naruto glared at his 'sister', but smiled soon after.

* * *

"I don't know," Ino mumbled as Minami pulled her towards the village gates. She earned a glare from the red-head.

"I'll drag you there myself!" Minami warned. Ino sighed. She missed Gaara. She missed him so much it hurt. She wanted to ditch everything and just whisk away into the desert and agree to marry him. She would even elope if she had to. But a little voice in the back of her mind stopped her.

"Ino," a familiar voice called her. Minami and Ino came to a halt. Before them stood Sai, tall and pale as always. That creepy smile of his played on his lips, but his eyes were shimmering. He was genuinely showing affection, like he always did with Ino. She felt guilty for what she has done to him, but has forgiven herself – that did not however stop her from remembering.

"Sai," Ino mumbled.

"You going to Suna?" he asked. Ino nodded before she even knew what she was doing. Sai's smile widened, "Good. You deserve happiness."

Minami nodded in agreement, "I agree, now then Miss Sunshine, off you go!"

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "You're not coming?"

"Nope," Minami laughed, "you're alone, dear."

Ino gaped at the red-head, "You said you would come with me!"

Minami smiled apologetically, "I have to return to The Land of Sunflowers. The people aren't very fond of my grandmother you see – she kind of committed a terrible taboo. She can't keep them happy forever."

Ino knew instantly what Minami was talking about. Himawari-Oji Seimei. She was a distant relative of Uzumaki Mito, which is how Minami and Naruto became 'siblings' in the first place. Seimei was a praised priestess in her youth, but she committed the worst sin of all. She had sexual intercourse, whereas a priestess must always be a virgin. And not only that, she gave birth to Minami's mother after that. Needless to say, Seimei was often a target of assassins...for numerous reasons.

Ino sighed, "Alright, just please bless me with some of the goddess's wisdom."

Minami chuckled, "Since when are you religious? Don't worry, where there is love the goddess will be too."

Ino smiled weakly and then slowly made her way towards the gate. Minami and Sai watched her silently, smiles playing on both their faces.

* * *

Ino hated the desert. It was hot and uncomfortable. She had no idea how she was going to survive in the desert for the rest of her life. She hoped a human being could somehow get used to it, or else she'll die before being able to say her vows to Gaara. Now that would be a shame.

Ino dragged her feet through the hot sand and looked up at the bright blue sky. The sun burned her flesh, so she increased her speed bu running. The faster she gets there, the better. She needed some place with air conditioning. Suna should have air conditioning. If they don't, that will be the first thing she will introduce as the Kazekage's wife.

_Wife. _Just the thought made Ino's skin tingle. All her life she's dreamed of marrying Sasuke and producing little Sasuke look-alike babies. Now here she was in the middle of the desert, about to say yes to a marriage proposal to the Kazekage – a man she used to fear. It's amazing how life can suddenly just turn around. Or was this fate? Ino smiled at herself. Whether it was fate or on a whim, as long as everyone was happy that was all that mattered.

In the distance, Ino could see the towering entrance of Sunagakure. Relief washed over as well as excitement. She wanted to see Gaara again. So badly her blood was boiling with excitement. It was amazing how her body reacted to him. So warm...excited...aroused. It was different than what she felt with Sasuke and Sai. It thrilled her.

Ino came to a halt before the gates which was guarded by one guard instead of two (as usual). He regarded Ino silently, but did make a comment as she tried to catch her breath. She was so excited, she ended up running to the gates. Running and the desert does not mix very well. She will have to remember that. Her legs ached and her chest was burning. She needed water...and air conditioning.

"I'm here for...recreational purposes," Ino concluded. She was not about to spoil the surprise and tell some stranger she was going to agree to marry their leader. She wasn't sure how fast gossip travels in this village, so she decided to stay silent.

"Passport?" the guard asked in a formal tone. Ino handed it him, he looked it over and then handed it back, "Welcome to Sunagakure, Miss Yamanaka."

"Thank you!" Ino grinned and then skipped into the village. Suna was different from Konoha. Dusty and windy and hot. There were less people and the streets were not overcrowded. Ino found that aspect at least calming. She hated crowding streets. Especially in Mabashi. That place was terrible.

Ino stumbled inside when she finally reached Gaara's office and was greeted by cool air. The fresh cool air felt amazing against her skin. She slumped her way towards the reception desk where a old woman sat silently and studied some papers.

"Excuse me," Ino managed to choke out, "I was hoping to see the Kazekage."

The old woman did not look up, "Meeting times are on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 8 AM through to 3 AM."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, they didn't have a rule like that in Konoha! And these rules weren't established the last time she was here either. She really couldn't wait to meet Gaara, besides she knew him personally.

"I'm from Konoha!" Ino objected.

"I can see that, but unless you are here for the purposes of a mission or utter importance, then you will have to come tomorrow," the old woman stated as she finally looked up.

Ino was started to become impatient, "This is important!"

"Important enough to determine the safety of a country?" the old woman asked. Ino shook her head, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Ino sighed in defeat and slumped her way outside. She looked up, silently praying there was a window somewhere and Gaara was looking out at her right now, sadly she couldn't see any windows. Ino groaned. She had no idea where he lived, since they moved according to Shikamaru's letters he has been sending her since the last time she was here and she highly doubted anyone would tell her, so she searched for a hotel.

* * *

"Have a good night, Kazekage-sama," the old woman stated from the door. Gaara looked up at the receptionist and nodded.

"You too," was his curt reply. The old woman nodded and then disappeared, leaving Gaara alone in the dark building. The paperwork piled around him on his desk and he wasn't planning to retreat home tonight, _again_. When he was alone and not doing work, he often found himself thinking about Ino. It pained him, so he tried to occupy himself as much as possible.

He remained the entire night cooped up in his office, completely unaware of what was to befall him the next day.

* * *

Ino stood with her shoulders slumped. She didn't get an ounce of sleep the previous night. Zilch. Her eyes were stinging and her body was so sweaty she could smell her foul odor. Despite the desert cooling down at night, the heat certainly shot up quickly in the morning. Ino took a long, hot shower and then made her way to the market to grab a quick snack. It was already 7:45 and if she was planning to meet Gaara today, she better be there early. She had a feeling that he got a lot of visitors during the visitor days. With her small budget at the moment, Ino could only afford a granola bar, but that was better than nothing. She chewed on it slowly as she made her way to Gaara's office building.

Damn it was hot.

Ino gawked at the long row of people wanting to meet with Gaara. She groaned. She had a feeling this could take all day. What if she gets sent away because time runs out? What then? She had no idea where he lived and the old woman won't let her through.

The day went by slowly. Ino has re-read every magazine available in the waiting area at least five times and there was still a crowd before her. Her stomach growled loudly which caused a few people to glance at her and shot her a disapproving look. Ino ignored it. She didn't care if she seemed ungraceful at that time, all that mattered was seeing Gaara again.

Ino must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by someone. She opened her eyes and looked up into the old woman's beady eyes, "Miss, the Kazekage is ready to see you...oh, it's you. See? Waiting wasn't so bad."

Ino snorted and stood up. The sun was already setting. Wow. Well, at least the old hag wasn't kicking her out. Determined, Ino allowed the woman to lead her upstairs. She pointed at the door that belonged to Gaara's office and then the old woman left her. Ino's heart started doing flips in her rib cage and sweat rolled down from her forehead. This was it. She was going to see Gaara again.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," was Gaara's reply. His voice! That same sexy and warm voice that she loved so much. Ino was acting like a lovesick puppy...she couldn't believe it herself. She opened the door and stepped inside with a huge smile playing on her lips. She wanted to see Gaara's shocked expression.

Only, he wasn't looking at her at all. He was looking down, writing something and didn't even bother to look up and greet his guest. Ino ignored it though, because she was admiring him. His gorgeous red hair, his perfect body...it was all there before her.

Ino inhaled deeply and then as loud as she could without alarming the whole village she proudly said, "I do."

Finally Gaara looked up, clearly confused as to why his guest suddenly blurted out some nonsense about 'I do' only to freeze on the spot. He dropped his pen and opened his mouth to say something, but his throat had somehow gone dry. Before him stood Ino. The woman he loved. He blinked, trying to figure out of this was a dream.

It wasn't. "What?" was all he could finally muster to blurt out.

Ino smiled widely, tears were forming in her eyes, "I do." Geez, she was such a crybaby now.

Gaara stood up from his seat and approached Ino. He lifted his arms and buried his fingers in her hair.

"You do?" he asked.

Ino nodded, "I do."

She knew that she doesn't have to explain. Gaara understood what she meant. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in silence.

And then he kissed her. The minute his lips touched hers, Ino's heart melted, her legs turned into jelly and her arms found their way around his neck. The kiss was passionate and loving. But it was possessive and filled with hunger. Gaara's arms wrapped around Ino's waist and he pulled her up, her feet was now dangling in the air but she didn't care. Just being here, with him was enough. It was perfect. It was all she needed.

* * *

**1. _Beef Palace_ - Minami's favourite place to eat. Whenever she is in Konoha, she goes as far as threatening people to take her there.**


	17. The Journey Called Life

Blue eyes fluttered open. A heart beat calmed down. Ino blinked as she stared at the ceiling above her. She could hear the energetic buzz of Konoha outside the window. She could smell the clean scent of a hospital. Her head throbbed, but her mind was clear. Open. Suddenly she felt so _alive_. She sat up and glanced around the room.

She was in the hospital. How did she get here? Ino rubbed her aching temples and then glanced at the door. Then her eyes widened. It was like a whole new world opened before her. She opened her mouth to call for someone, but her throat was dry. Her hand automatically clutched her neck.

Her necklace was gone! The necklace Sasuke gave her was gone!

Where did it go?

Ino turned to look outside the window. Konoha. When did she get here? Ino frowned. The last thing she can remember was cooking dinner and then something hit her on the head. That was in Suna. So how did she get here? Ino pulled her eyebrows together as she tried to scramble her scattered memories together. So many things were streaming through her mind.

The door opened. Ino looked up, hoping to it was someone who could help her. Ino smiled. It was Naruto. Naruto blinked at Ino's sudden smile, but returned it anyway.

"You're awake," Naruto commented. Ino nodded and then her eyes darted down to the infant cuddled in the Hokage's arms. Ino blinked. Where did the baby come from?

"Who is that?" Ino asked. Images of two infants flashed through her mind as well as Neji and Hiashi holding them. Ino frowned. When did this happen?

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "It's Ichiro. Don't you remember?"

"Oh. Hinata gave birth? When?" Ino asked. Naruto gaped. Ino chuckled. He looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth like that. In an instant, the Hokage turned around and scurried out of the room.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto yelled so loud, the entire Fire Nation probably heard him, "Ino remembers! She remembers!"

Ino heard the skeptical tone of Minami, "Calm down, idiot. What about Ino?" Minami was here? When did she get here?

Naruto's voice was heard next, "She remembers!"

A familiar red head appeared in Ino's room next. He stood rigid at the door, his turquoise eyes burning with hope. Ino found it odd that he suddenly seemed so distant. She smiled. Gaara smiled in return.

"Hey," Ino grinned.

Gaara remained where he stood, "Do you really remember...?"

Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed, "Not completely. I remember the main events of my life though."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "When was our wedding?"

"Two years ago on the seventh of March," Ino replied in a blink. Gaara sighed in relief and then he relaxed.

"You remember," he whispered. Ino nodded. Silence enveloped them. Their eyes met and suddenly it felt like they haven't seen each other in years. Ino removed the needle from her arm and slowly approached Gaara. Her head ached, but she ignored the pain. All she wanted was to collapse in his arms. Ino stumbled, but luckily Gaara stepped forward and caught her before she could collide with the floor. Ino smiled as she buried her face in his chest. His warmth circled around her. This is where she belonged.

"I missed you," she mumbled. Gaara's grip on her tightened.

"I was always there, wasn't I?" Gaara asked.

"True," she whispered, "but it wasn't the same."

Ino pulled away so that she could look Gaara in the eye. He leaned closer, she stood on her toes and then for what seemed like the first time in years their lips met. Warm, soft and perfect. Ino clutched unto Gaara's shirt as their lips brushed together. He buried his hands in her soft blonde hair, she pulled on his shirt.

"Shush, Naruto," Minami warned outside the door. Ino's eyes shot open. Those little sneaks. They were spying on them! Minami laughed nervously and waved and then pushed Naruto away. Ino pulled away.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"She went in labor while you were unconscious," Gaara replied. Ino's eyes widened.

"She's in labor? Isn't it too early?" Ino gasped.

"Only two weeks," Gaara stated. Ino's heart clenched. She must have worried Sakura and the stress put the poor woman in labor. So many things were happening at the same time. Ino tightened her fists. She felt so...lost, yet she felt like herself again. It was a strange feeling. Ino buried her face in Gaara's chest again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Gaara whispered back.

* * *

Ino ignored the nurse and scurried along the corridors of the hospital until she reached the maternity ward where Sakura and Lee would be. On her way, she spotted Gai with a energetic Uzuna sitting on his lap. Ino smiled. Gai looked like such a natural with children. Uzuna seemed to be attached to the man since she often wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. It was cute.

"Gai-sensei," Ino called as she came to a halt beside him. Gai looked up and blinked.

"Oh, youthful Ino!" Gai exclaimed, "Perfect timing!"

Ino sweat dropped. Some things never change, "How is she?"

Gai poked Uzuna's forehead, which caused her to giggle, "She's doing wonderfully. This is the second time, so the labor should run more smoothly."

Ino sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. My amnesia must have caused a lot of stress for her."

Gai said nothing, but his eyes sparkled with joy. A few minutes passed and then the wailing of a baby echoed from the room opposite where Ino stood as well as the excited laughs of Lee. Ino couldn't hear Sakura at all, the woman was probably tired – or maybe Lee was just noisy. Gai jumped up with Uzuna in his arms. He looked genuinely excited. The door burst open and Lee twirled -yes, twirled- out with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed as tears started to flow down his cheeks. Uzuna lifted her arms in the air and shrieked.

"I'm sister! I'm sister!" Uzuna sang. Gai burst into tears as well and together the teacher and student started to twirl. Uzuna giggled as Gai threw her into the air and then caught her again. Ino could only watch and laugh. Gaara joined her.

"They are always so energetic," he stated. Ino nodded. Gaara took Ino's hand in his and their fingers locked. Ino smiled. Soon, they will have a family of their own too.

* * *

Ino was discharged later that day. Truthfully, the doctor wanted her to stay longer, but Ino refused and Minami believed that no real harm was done to Ino. Ino visited Sakura before they left and got to meet the newest edition to their family. A little boy with dark hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's nose and eyes. Sakura did not yet have a name for him, so she asked Ino to name him. Ino was reluctant at first, but her best friend squeezed her hand and smiled weakly.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Ino whispered, "Katsuo."

"Hello, Papa," Ino grinned when they arrived home. Inoichi stared and then pulled his daughter into a tight embrace.

"You remember, right? You remember?" he asked. Ino nodded. Ino's mother joined and the three held each other as they smiled. Otome sat in the living room, her knees pulled against her chest and her head hung low. Ino pulled away from her doting parents' embrace and sat down next to her sister. Otome refused to look up.

"Otome," Ino whispered. Otome still did not respond. Ino sighed and patted her sister's shoulder, "It's alright. I love you."

Otome looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks, "O-nee-sama!" The younger girl collapsed into her sister' arms and sobbed. Ino smiled and patted he sister's hair. Inoichi, his wife and Gaara watched the two with smiles on their faces.

"So," Inoichi spoiled the moment, "what will happen now?"

Ino and Gaara glanced at each other.

"Well, we're going back," Ino stated, "however, I have some unfinished business before that."

The rest all quirked an eyebrow while Ino smiled wickedly.

* * *

The wind was chilly as it passed through the trees. Kankuro ignored the noise of the rattling branches above him and remained sitting on the cold rock with his knees drawn against his chest and his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. Sulking was his new found hobby.

Footsteps approached him from behind, but Kankuro didn't dare to turn around and determine the source. He just wanted to be left alone. The sun set hours ago, the night danced above him. He had no source of light, nor did he have something for warmth. He didn't care. If he could freeze, then perhaps all his shame will disappear. Sulking was definitely his new found hobby.

"Are you just going to sit there and mope for the rest of your life?" asked a very familiar voice. Kankuro knew that voice. It belonged to his little brother. The cute monster he always hated and then came to admire when the boy hit the teenage years. Kankuro smiled at himself. At least he could hear his brother's voice one more time before he truthfully vanished.

"Kankuro," another voice called. It was a woman. At first he thought it belonged to his sister. He always found Temari annoying, but he even came to admire her over the years. But, this voice was way to feminine for Temari.

"Leave me alone," Kankuro moaned. He knew who it was behind him. There was only one person witch a voice like hers.

Gaara sighed, "Why did you leave Suna so abruptly?"

No reply.

"Temari is worried sick," another male voice added. Shikamaru. Even he was here. That means Temari was either with them, or she was home with his niece. Kankuro smiled at the thought of Kagome. Sweet little Kagome. She was a angel most of the time, but it seems she has inherited her mother's attitude and her father's intelligence.

"Kankuro," Ino repeated. Kankuro ignored her. There was no way he could face her after what he has done.

"Are you going to keep running away?" Gaara asked.

"You don't understand," Kankuro mumbled, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Shikamaru asked. He was clearly lost in the conversation. Ino and Gaara on the other hand knew exactly what was going on.

Ino stepped forward, "I'm not mad."

Kankuro grumbled, "How can you ever forgive me?"

Gaara sighed, "I already have. Accidents happen, Kankuro."

Kankuro finally turned around, "Oh yeah? Well, this accident just happened to erase my brother's wife's memories!"

Silence followed after Kankuro's outburst. His eyes met with the blue orbs of the woman that stole his brother's heart. She was smiling. Genuinely smiling. There was no anger. No regret. There was only a warm smile that wanted Kankuro to come home.

"She might not remember everything," Gaara pointed out, "but, she will...one day."

Kankuro stared shocked at his family, then he sighed, "Guess I can't remain like this forever."

Gaara and Ino grinned while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Wait, Kankuro...you were the one who hit Ino over the head?"

A nod.

"What possessed you to do that?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Kankuro snarled, "I thought she was a...a...intruder."

Shikamaru blinked and then burst out laughing. Gaara and Ino followed, leaving Kankuro angry and pouting. But as he watched his family laugh happiness filled the void inside of him.

And so under the full moon, Kankuro laughed with them.

* * *

Ino rolled over and came face-to-face with Gaara's back. She smiled and pulled the blankets higher. The desert got rather chilly at night. Luckily she had a wonderful husband who kept her warm. Slowly she poked his back.

"Gaara," she whispered. No response. She poked him again, harder this time. Once again, no response. She poked him several times, each time harder than before.

"Hm?" came a muffled response after several attempts of poking.

"Hamburger," Ino whispered, "with extra pickles."

Gaara sat up and groaned, "Alright, alright. What else?"

Ino grinned, "Chocolate mousse."

Gaara kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and got dressed. Ino watched him with a prideful smile on her face as she watched the most handsome man dress under the moonlight.

"And mustard. Remember the mustard," Ino warned. She received a nod in return. Then the Kazekage disappeared in a swirl of sand to buy his pregnant wife the food she craved.

Ino could not fall back asleep, so she decided to make herself some tea. She silently climbed down the stairs so that she did not awake the rest of the household. Kankuro returned with them, so their home was once again a whole. Temari was so grateful that she kissed Ino at least ten times on the cheeks. Ino could do nothing but laugh.

It was good to be home.

Ino was halfway finished with her tea when a bag of items was placed before her and a very tired Gaara collapsed in the seat opposite her.

"Have some tea," Ino pointed out. Gaara poured himself a cup and they sat together in silence. It was nice.

"I noticed," Ino suddenly broke the silence, "that we are out of cherry tomatoes."

"So?" Gaara asked.

"So, we're out of cherry tomatoes."

Gaara groaned, "Alright, alright. But, please just let me sleep!"

* * *

It was that one day of the week where Ino was in charge of shopping along with Temari and Kagome. The three usually woke up early and set out for the market. Temari would buy Kagome a large lollipop to entertain herself with and then the two women would shop for food and other household items.

They were greeted by numerous people. Some were complete strangers who simply bowed to show respect to the wife and sister of the Kazekage. It was flattering, but something it got annoying.

"Look, Ino!" Temari called, "These are so really cheap!"

Ino bent over to have a look at the produce, only to feel a strange sensation run through her. She stood back up in an instant and blinked.

"Temari," she mumbled as she reached for her sister-in-law and grabbed her arm. Temari frowned.

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?" Temari shrieked and then she turned to the clerk of the fruit stall, "Don't just stand there! Help me get the woman to the hospital!"

The clerk hurriedly obeyed the woman's orders.

* * *

The joyful cries of a baby echoed through the room as Koga lifted the small bundle and handed it to Ino.

"Well done, Lady Ino," Koga smiled, "it's a healthy baby boy."

Ino took her son from the doctor and smiled through tears of joy as she watched the small bundle of joy. Gaara sat beside them, a smile present on his face and his eyes shining with pride.

"Our son," Gaara whispered. Ino nodded. Gaara reached out to stroke his son's small red locks. A strange feeling washed over his insides. Gaara could still not believe that he was a father. That months earlier he watched Naruto with Ichiro and found himself wishing he had a little boy to coddle. Now he did.

"I'm a aunt!" Temari exclaimed as she picked up Kagome and twirled the girl in circles. Kagome giggled. Kankuro nodded proudly and Shikamaru...well he was Shikamaru.

"What will you name him?" Temari asked a she set Kagome down.

"Mamoru," Ino and Gaara said proudly in unison. Temari grinned, Kankuro nodded and Shikamaru patted his daughter's head.

"Can I hold him?" Kagome asked. Ino nodded. With the help of Shikamaru, Kagome climbed onto Ino's bed and sat down. Slowly, Ino lowered Mamoru into Kagome eager arms and lap, so that his weight would not overpower the little girl. She watched him in amazement.

"He's beautiful," Temari stated. Shikamaru and Kankuro could not agree more.

"Momma, can I have one?" Kagome asked. Temari blinked.

"I think you're too young to have a baby, my dear," Temari laughed.

Kagome pouted, "Can I have brother, then?"

Temari blushed and glanced at Shikamaru who's face remained passive, "Ask your daddy, dear."

Kagome stared at her father with hopeful eyes. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "It's troublesome...I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Now then," Temari changed the subject, "Aunt Ino must be tired, so let us leave her and Mamoru alone for awhile, okay?"

The group left, leaving Ino and Gaara alone. Gaara kissed Ino's forehead.

"He's beautiful," he whispered. Mamoru was fast asleep in Ino's arms.

"Yes," she breathed.

* * *

_A few years later..._

Ino hummed while she prepared breakfast for her growing family. Kankuro was officially engaged, Kagome got her wish and ended up gaining two brothers instead of one! She found it funny that the two boys were identical. Shikamaru simply found them a 'drag' but still loved them. Mamoru was a energetic toddler who soon was going to become an older brother. He wasn't looking forward to it, which surprised almost everyone in the family.

"Morning, beautiful," Gaara whispered in Ino's ear. She shrieked at the sudden appearance. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded. Gaara smirked and then leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues rubbed together while Ino buried her fingers in Gaara's hair.

"Ew," came a tiny voice from the doorway, "Ma and Pa are kissing!"

Gaara and Ino pulled away, breathless and embarrassed as they noticed that Kagome and Mamoru was standing in the doorway. Kagome was grinning evilly while Mamoru was making gagging noises.

"What are you two doing spying on us, hm?" Gaara asked.

"We were not spying!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh really?" Gaara chuckled darkly, "Because I think the Cookie Monster is going to catch you!"

Mamoru and Kagome shrieked as Gaara started chasing them, making funny noises and claiming he was the 'Cookie Monster'. Ino chuckled and returned to what she was doing before her husband sneaked up on her. A sudden memory etched into her mind. Ino looked up, shocked.

In an instant she spun around and scurried out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. She opened the cupboard doors and immediately started rummaging through her stuff. Boxes, clothes, shoes and other junk ended up being scattered on the floor until she finally found what she was looking for. A small jewelry box so old, the color was fading. With a smile she pulled it closer and opened it. The ballerina inside started twirling to the tune. There it was. The one treasure Ino thought she lost. How could she forget that this was where she put it? With a smile she reached down and picked up the item into her hand.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked from where he stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Ino glanced at him and smiled.

"Put this on for me?" she asked. Gaara glanced at the item in her hand and his eyes widened. He stepped closer, took the item from her hand and carefully placed it around her neck and fastened it. Afterward he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Ino giggled and trailed her fingers over the gem that hung around her neck.

_'You're watching us, aren't you...Sasuke?'_

She might not remember everything clearly, but deep down the memories were waiting to be discovered. Slowly but surely, Ino was getting back up on her feet and she had the most wonderful family to support her way through the journey one calls life.

**The End.

* * *

**

**Can you guess what Ino found in the jewelry box?  
And that concludes Hearts Grow. Thanks to all my readers for enduring with me through this! I love you all!  
**


End file.
